


Ai no tsukurikata

by Derwyd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-War, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: En sus platillos, Harry vertía cada vestigio de esperanza para una vida mejor, mas cuando su carta a Hogwarts le abre las puertas a un impensado universo de vida o muerte, su lucha pasa de la cocina a la vida real; claro, hasta que la guerra termina y deja a Harry con un vacío existencial que no lo deja vivir.—¿Por qué no te inscribes a una escuela culinaria? Te gusta cocinar, ¿no? Así te despejas un poco y piensas en lo que vas a hacer sin presión. ¡Tienes solo 15 años, Harry!Hermione y sus brillantes ideas.





	1. Inoichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Renuncia** : el libro de Harry Potter y el manga Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenecen. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro por y para fans. No plagio o adaptación.
> 
> **Pareja** : Harry P./ Souma Y.
> 
> **Género** : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.
> 
> **Clasificación** : PG-16.
> 
> **Advertencias** : mención de violencia infantil, EWE, incluye hasta el libro 5 de Harry Potter, pre-Shokugeki no Soma, slash/yaoi, AU, AR.
> 
> Ok, esta es mi pesadilla, desde que comencé a ver y leer SnS no pude dejar de pensar en un crossover y para mi más absoluto horror: no hay ninguno con Harry D: ¡ni siquiera un fem!Harry! _What's wrong with you, people?! (kidding, kidding)._
> 
> Traté de hacerlo lo más canon posible, pero ya saben, la musa puede decir otra cosa. Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan comentarios. Sé que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, pero bueno, no lo pude evitar :P

Para Harry, la cocina era la línea entre vivir o morir, sobre todo cuando a sus cortos cuatro años le entregaron una sartén con panceta en su interior y con la única instrucción de «entrégalo a punto, ¡muchacho!». En ese entonces, Harry no sabía su nombre, el nombre de sus padres, ni tampoco cómo entregar una panceta «en su punto», pero aprendió a que no tenía que estar con bordes negros, ni tampoco cruda tras días de realizar la misma tarea, porque los Dursley no le perdonaron ningún error en la cocina.

A sus tiernos cuatro años, Harry vertió todos sus deseos de ser amado, respetado y cuidado en cada uno de sus platos. Escuchaba y veía a escondidas los programas de televisión que colocaba Petunia para aprender a cocinar y así preparar lo mejor para «Duddy-dums» y su esposo. Harry, por otra parte, veía cada uno de esos programas como una tabla de salvación.

Tal vez, si él cocinaba una excelente crema de zapallo, los Dursley no lo golpearían.

Tal vez, si él les daba a comer un bistec en su punto, los Dursley lo dejarían comer un poco.

Tal vez, si él hacía un crème brûlée para morirse, los Dursley no dejarían que este invierno pasara frío.

La lista de «tal vez» crecía y crecía a medida que pasaban los años, mas Harry nunca recibió ni un solo deseo de ella, porque la vez que entregó un pavo relleno con guarniciones que acompañaban su creación original que realmente era como ascender al cielo, incluso cuando los Dursley gimieron de placer e inhalaron sus platos con una voracidad que lo hizo sonreír, incluso allí, Harry se llevó el castigo de su vida y no pudo salir de su alacena por días, porque «algo raro le hiciste a la comida, muchacho, ¡tú y tus rarezas!».

No importaba si era postre, la cena para un importante cliente de Grunnings o sencillamente una barbacoa en el jardín, Harry podía entregar delicias culinarias que dejaban a los Dursley gimiendo de placer, mas nada de eso contaba al final, el resentimiento y la celosía de su familia eran más poderosas que las increíbles manos de un pequeño Harry que aprendió muy pronto a pasar desapercibido, estar siempre atento a su alrededor y nunca fallar un plato.

Con los años, Harry aprendió que cocinar era su trabajo, pero también su método de sobrevivencia. A los 10 años, la escuela primaria a la cual atendía con Dudley hizo un taller de cocina para los niños, de esta manera «ante cualquier emergencia» ellos sabrían cocinarse un plato básico y evitar accidente si estaban solos.

Petunia, como siempre, se quejó de que su hijo no necesitaba clases de cocina, para eso estaba ella, pero la profesora fue enfática en que «uno nunca sabe» y que solo le enseñarían lo básico, no a cocinar como un profesional, además, serviría para que «Dudley supiera qué comidas son más sanas que otras y cómo evitar comer cosas en mal estado, ¿no querrá que su hijo muera de intoxicación alimentaria, cierto Sra. Dursley?».

Tampoco importaba que Harry, para sus adentros, pensara que Petunia había dejado de tocar la cocina por más de 10 minutos hace años, ella aún se hacía llamar «la ama de la cocina» y todos en Privet Drive creían que las tortas que hacían eran de su creación, no la del pequeño bandido que tenía por sobrino.

Fue en esa clase que a mediados de semestre tuvieron que presentar un plato para un concurso, el mejor alumno recibiría un cupón para una tienda en Londres. Los jueces serían la directora de la escuela, el chef de la cafetería y un crítico culinario que era amigo de la directora, nadie le prestó atención a él, todos entretenidos por ganarse el cupón y poder comprarse juguetes o dulces, hasta Dudley estaba ansioso de tener dicho cupón e hizo que Vernon y Petunia le compraran cuanto ingrediente y chocolate fuera necesario.

El tema era sencillo: hacer un postre, podía ser cualquier cosa: galletas, tortas, flanes, soufflés, lo único que tenían que hacer era hacer un postre exquisito.

Harry pudo comprender por qué, muchos no querían que un niño estuviera enfrente de una cocina con un sartén, eran demasiados y siempre estaba el riesgo de que uno de sus compañeros hiciera un movimiento equivocado. Hornear era más sencillo, solo tenían que ocupar un horno y la batidora en algunas partes.

Hicieron la competencia un sábado por la mañana y todos los alumnos de su año tenían que participar por tres rondas en las cuales los jueces finalices darían el veredicto final, Harry realmente no sabía qué hacer, de no ser por su profesora quien pensó que la tonelada de ingredientes que Dudley había traído era para ambos así que dividió todo y puso la mitad con Harry y la otra mitad con Dudley.

La rabieta de su primo solo valió para intentar acallarlo con más promesas por parte de su padre y miradas de odio de Petunia, pero no había nada que hacer, toda la escuela los estaba mirando y Petunia solo frunció sus labios ante la situación.

—¡Solo no arruines lo de Duddy-dums! —chilló con gran dificultad, así que llevó con mucho cuidado todos los ingredientes a la mesa más lejana y Harry se sentó a pensar.

Todo lo sucedido era una gran locura, así que se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir la corriente. Harry, ante todo, era un niño en busca de reconocimiento y aceptación, así que nunca pasó por su mente entregar algo a medio terminar o que no le gustara y fue por eso que cuando se halló a sí mismo en la final, pasando su mini pastel de zanahoria con chocolate y café ante la atenta mirada de alumnos, profesores y apoderados, que Harry por fin pudo sentir la tensión y la odiosidad de su familia en su nuca.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —preguntó sorprendido un hombre al lado de la directora, Harry nunca lo había visto antes, así que supuso que era el crítico del cual todos hablaban.

—Con cuidado —fue toda su suave respuesta, no quería decir nada más porque él no pensaba que el hombre estuviera realmente interesado. Lo que siguió tras la degustación fue un montón de palabras que Harry no entendía, pero sí logró comprender lo más importante: a todos les había gustado su postre.

—Esto es increíble, Potter —habló su directora sorprendida —, esto es...

—Es un genio culinario, es increíble. No me dijiste que entre tus alumnos tenías este potencial, Sarah.

—Y-yo no lo sabía.

—¿Aprendiste de alguna parte, Potter? —preguntó el hombre con voz benevolente. Harry, ahora que podía mirarlo con más detenimiento, pudo ver que no lo estaba mirando como si fuera una cosa despreciable, sino que realmente estaba curioso.

—De la tele —fue todo lo que respondió. Con los años el menor había aprendido que las respuestas cortas y concisas eran la mejor manera de evitar más castigos cuando hablaba con extraños.

—Increíble —fue todo lo que dijo y le sonrió.

—Creo que tenemos un ganador —respondió el chef de la cafetería y todos asintieron.

Harry pudo haber ganado una medalla, un trofeo y un cupón, su foto estuvo en el pasillo principal de la escuela por una semana, pero nada cambió realmente.

Su medalla y trofeo se tiraron a la basura y Dudley fue a atiborrarse de comida en el restaurante donde le habían dado una cena gratuita por su victoria.

Y luego… luego vino Hogwarts.

**5 años más tarde** …

No muchos lo sabían, pero Harry era un cocinero ansioso. Cada vez que estaba preocupado, triste, ansioso o temeroso, Harry iría a las cocinas de Hogwarts a cocinar hasta el cansancio. Creaba platos sobre la marcha mientras su cerebro trataba de digerir el último suceso de su vida; en muchas ocasiones, los elfos domésticos tenían que llevar las creaciones del joven mago a la sala común de Gryffindor para que se las comieran o sino terminarían podridas en las cocinas por la enorme cantidad de comida que Harry podía llegar a hacer en cinco horas.

Muy para la sorpresa de la señora Weasley, Harry tomó posesión de su cocina a los doce años tras ser rescatado por sus hijos, hasta ahora Fred decía que «no hay salchichas como las de Harry». Ron, por otra parte, prometió seguir al joven heredero Potter hasta la muerte siempre y cuando le diera el postre que tanto le gustaba.

Harry no hacía uso de sus habilidades muy seguido en la casa de su mejor amigo, Molly era, ante todo, una madre y para ella los niños no debían cocinar, se ponía ansiosa y casi temerosa de que su posición fuera arrebatada por el pequeño Potter, pero había ocasiones en las que Harry no podía evitar atrincherarse en la cocina y no salir por horas, sobre todo ahora cuando la guerra por fin había terminado y no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Todo el caos a finales de su cuarto año había dejado completamente deprimido al menor y sin claridad en su futuro. En el ritual que Voldemort había fallado, había obligado a Harry batallar a duelo con Pettigrew y Bartemius Crouch Jr. cuando este se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y era el momento más adecuado para tratar de escapar. Pettigrew no fue el problema, sino más bien que Crouch había aparecido cuando su marca oscura ardió y sin miramientos trató de asesinarlo.

En los últimos meses, Dumbledore estaba en la ferviente búsqueda de los horrocruxes tras enterarse que Harry había efectivamente muerto a manos del avada kedavra que Voldemort le había lanzado en su estado de cuasibebé, pero la maldición había tenido un efecto inesperado y Harry había tenido que enfrentar la posesión de Voldemort cuando este se dio cuenta que el hechizo nuevamente rebotó en su cuerpo.

Había sido una noche escalofriante y no repetible.

La muerte de Cedric seguía pesando en los hombros del heredero Black, pero la Orden del Fénix y sus amigos hacían todo lo posible para hacerle comprender que, lamentablemente, Cedric no tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse, que pese a las advertencias de Harry él no había huido. Su muerte fue consecuencia de sus decisiones y mala suerte, nada más ni nada menos.

Lo que siguió después fueron meses de juicios y reuniones que poco a poco fueron carcomiendo su energía. Harry detestaba a la prensa, detestaba a los políticos y, muy por sobre todo, detestaba a las personas que no hacía nada por cambiar las cosas; sin embargo, Harry era una persona que siempre pensaba en terceros pese a sus ganas de simplemente descansar, fue por eso que se esforzó hasta no dar más en el ministerio mientras ayudaba a Sirius en su juicio, mientras ayudaba a Snape a no caer en cárcel, mientras trataba de estructurar nuevamente un sistema que no aceptara corruptos con Madam Bones, Harry trataba y cada vez perdía un poco de sí mismo hasta ser aquello que siempre detestó: alguien políticamente correcto. ¿Había que sonreír ante las cámaras para que el proyecto de ley en contra la discriminación pasara? Sonreiría, estrecharía un par de manos e iría a cenar con los Shaquif.

¿Necesitaban varitas para capturar a un mortífago? Harry iría a redadas pese a solo tener quince años.

¿Había que abrir un hospital para criaturas mágicas? Harry iría a recolectar las firmas de distintas familias para así ayudar, porque eso era siempre lo que tenía su mente: ayudar a construir un mundo mejor, no tenía por qué ser egoísta, no tenía por qué dudar, ese era su sacrificio.

—¿Harry? —el sonido de una voz femenina lo sobresaltó un poco y pestañeó un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta que ahora estaba haciendo un parfait de yogur, mango y menta. Sin detenerse, siguió en la olla mirando cómo todo se mezclaba y tomaba la consistencia y aroma que buscaba.

—¿Sí? —murmuró mientras seguía con la receta sin detenerse. A su lado, los elfos le entregaban los ingredientes que requería con precisión y alegría, mientras que los otros emplataban sus últimas creaciones y las repartían entre los alumnos o los profesores que Harry más apreciaba.

—Harry, ¿no vas a descansar? Son más de las ocho, Harry. Si sigues así no dormirás nuevamente —la muchacha suspiró mientras se sentaba sin siquiera intentar hacer un esfuerzo para alejarlo de la cocina. Harry miró a su mejor amiga y le sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

—Quizás cuando termine esto —fue todo lo que respondió y Hermione suspiró mientras miraba al joven mago moverse en la cocina.

Las cosas no estaban resultando tal y como Harry lo esperaba y Hermione podía comprender parte de su frustración y depresión, incluso si Harry se negara a estar  _deprimido_  o con una especie de  _trauma_.

La joven bruja no pudo dejar de apretar sus labios ni evitar que sus ojos ardieran ante la necesidad de llorar, la ansiedad que sintió en el momento en el que Harry no volvió del laberinto fue agobiante y cada vez que veía todas las consecuencias que Harry acarreaba en sus ojos por todos los sucesos acontecidos esa noche la dejaban sin habla. Su pecho aún se comprimía cuando recordaba el caos que se había convertido el torneo de los tres magos. Harry había llegado acarreando el cuerpo de Cedric, Pettigrew y Crouch y se negó a que el Ministerio de Magia simplemente les diera el beso del dementor sin un juicio, todo por el bien de Sirius, todo por el bien del mundo mágico. ¿Importaba que él tuviera que estar presente en los juicios con esas bestias de dementores dando vuelta? No, porque el «joven que conquistó» podía derrotar a cien de ellos, no importaba si estar cerca de esas bestias lograra que recordara la muerte de sus padres, los gritos de los Potter y sus plegarias, incluso que recordara su propia muerte, total él era el salvador, él podía con todo.

Un Sirius que ahora se enfrentada a los hambrientos periodistas y una comunidad mágica en busca de una explicación del cómo toda su situación había sucedido y por qué su juicio estaba siendo aplazado y muchas cosas más.

«El joven que conquistó», así era como llamaban a un deprimido y exaltado Harry quien sencillamente no podía dormir en las noches y ponía una faceta ante todas las personas que se acercaban a él para darle las gracias, pedirle algo o sencillamente admirarlo.

Para Hermione todo era descorazonador, pero también comprendía la necesidad de Harry de querer separarse un poco de la realidad y la identidad que había forjado.

Lo acompañó en silencio y espero a que su amigo le diera una oportunidad para conversar, Merlín sabía que Harry podía ser denso e inhibido cuando quería. Es por ello que sacó su libro y dejó que los minutos corrieran sin desesperarse, Harry se acercaría al final, él siempre lo hacía, y conversarían de toda esta alocada situación. Lo único que se escuchó en la cocina fueron las suaves instrucciones de Harry, el sonido de platos y ollas y el suave sonido que hacían las páginas al pasar de una a la otra.

El sonido de un plato frente a Hermione la sobresaltó, bajó el libro y su mirada se fue al hermoso parfait que Harry había hecho, se veía y olía maravilloso y fresco y su emplatado era elegante y daba la sensación de que Hermione, al comerlo, se sentiría como si estuviera comiendo algo que no debía, la misma sensación que todos los platos que Harry hacía le provocaban lo mismo, casi como si ella estuviera haciendo una travesura por el simple hecho de desear aquel plato.

—Es hermoso, Harry, gracias —admitía la joven con una genuina sonrisa.

—De nada. ¿Qué lees? —la charla sin sentido que tuvieron mientras acompañaban el postre con una taza de té fue amena y superficial. Las clases, el último ensayo de Pociones, una pelea con Ron, los rumores que había escuchado Ginny, Luna y sus animales, las clases de Defensa, la última carta que Sirius había mandado y otras cosas irrelevantes, pero que los hacían sonreír.

—Harry —murmuró un poco culpable Hermione, sabía que traer el tema nuevamente a la mesa cuando Harry estaba tan relajado no era bueno, pero era ahora o nunca.

—¿Hmm? —el menor tenía el tenedor de torta en sus labios y la miraba con grandes ojos implorando por un poco más de tiempo, tiempo que Hermione sabía que no tenían así que sencillamente suspiró.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de esto, así que solo escucha. ¿Por qué no te vas un poco? —explicó rápidamente.

—¿Irme? No huiré, Hermione —espetó toscamente Harry y Hermione solo suspiró a su negativa.

—No es tan así, Harry. Lo que quiero decir es que… Harry —murmuraba un poco más nerviosa— tú ya sacrificaste todo, Harry; perdiste a tus padres, perdiste amigos, y pierdes cada vez más tu propia vida, la gente aquí no te deja respirar… ya ni siquiera puedes ir a clases sin escolta y sé lo mucho que detestas que alguien te siga.

» Creo sinceramente que debes alejarte un poco de Hogwarts, del mundo mágico en sí. Fudge no te está haciendo la vida fácil ni los mortífagos, y sé que dirás que no, pero no es tu tarea capturar a los mortífagos. Así que, ¿por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? De esa manera descansas. Siempre me has dicho que hubieras querido seguir con tu escuela muggle, que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de estudiar tanto como hubieras querido, así que ahora es tu oportunidad —aclaró más pausada Hermione mientras le sonreía animándolo a tomar el paso.

—Hermione, ¿y mi educación como mago? Sabes que no puedo irme de Hogwarts sin antes terminar mi educación y...

—Bueno, averigüé y siempre puedes estudiar en casa, no es como si no hubieran magos y brujas que no lo hicieran. No serías ni el primer ni el último alumno en hacerlo, Sally-Ann Perks lo hizo cuando no le gustó Hogwarts en su primer año, ¿recuerdas?

—Hermione, no es tan sencillo —se quejó Potter con desdén, él quisiera que su vida fuera así de sencilla, pero él era «Harry Potter», él era el maldito símbolo de la paz y la fuerza del mundo mágico.

—Harry, quiero que me escuches bien: tú no le debes nada a nadie —el tono de su voz era serio, sus ojos manifestaban la seriedad de lo que estaba diciendo y el corazón de Harry latió por un segundo más rápido de lo que él creía era posible —. Hable con Sirius —admitió culposa tras unos minutos de silencio — y él está de acuerdo con esta idea.

—¿Lo está? —preguntó casi en todo de broma el menor —, Hermione...

—¿Por qué no te inscribes a una escuela culinaria? Te gusta cocinar, ¿no? Así te despejas un poco y piensas en lo que vas a hacer sin presión. ¡Tienes solo 15 años, Harry! —exclamó ya agotada la joven muchacha—. Lo único que Sirius tiene que hacer es darte su autorización y podrás hacer lo que quieras. Harry, los aurores y la Confederación de Magos están capturando a los mortífagos; Dumbledore está peleando con el ministerio para que haya una purga de magos corruptos como corresponde; Sirius puede tardar meses en su juicio; y a ti te siguen persiguiendo por los pasillos para preguntarte qué opinas sobre todo lo que está sucediendo. ¿Por qué no me haces caso? Inscríbete a una escuela muggle en Londres o en una escuela culinaria, puedes estudiar magia en tu tiempo libre, no es como si no tuvieras tiempo ni dinero para tomar el camino más largo.

Harry miró a Hermione detenidamente y pensó, por fin pensó en lo que todos sus seres queridos le habían estado diciendo desde el comienzo.

— _¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?_ —se preguntó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té y por fin, tras meses, Harry sonrió un poco, era una mínima sonrisa que sus labios hicieron, pero era la sonrisa más brillante y honesta que Hermione había visto desde hacía meses.

—A Ron no le va a gustar no tener su postre antes de dormir —bromeó Harry para aligerar el tenso ambiente.

—Oh, ¡que se pudra Ron! No es como si no pudiera cocinar algo por sí mismo o que tú mandaras algo con Dobby.

—Cierto, cierto —respondió suavemente. Harry por fin sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros caía poco a poco.

En un momento Harry estaba durmiendo y en otro su mente adquirió conciencia, instantáneamente sus párpados se abrieron. Sentía sus ojos un poco secos así que parpadeó rápido por unos segundos y suspiró sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba. Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente y pensó. Su cama estaba cálida, el suave olor a naranja de sus sábanas lo relajó un poco más. No podía escuchar nada desde el exterior gracias a las barreras de protección que tenía su casa e incluso así le agradó la sensación de paz que sentía en el silencio.

Estaba seguro, por fin se sentía seguro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró su mesa de noche donde se encontraba su reloj, eran apenas las 6:46 y se suponía que tenía que levantarse recién a las siete; sin embargo, decidió que por catorce minutos no se quedaría en la cama, Harry no era de los que procrastinaran por mucho tiempo, prefería por lo menos hacer algo que le gustara a quedarse quieto, así que se dirigió a su baño a tomarse una ducha e iniciar su día. Harry gimió de felicidad al sentir el agua caliente golpear su espalda y pensó en cuán sencillo y complicado había sido alejarse del mundo mágico, apenas cumpliría dos meses de su recién encontrada independencia en Londres, pero no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Hermione, Sirius y Dumbledore habían comenzado con su complot de alejarlo del mundo mágico antes de siquiera presionarlo a aceptar, así que Harry ya contaba con todos los permisos necesarios; el problema radicó en que el mundo mágico y el Ministerio no estuvieron felices de dejarlo ir, pero tras una campaña por el diario El Quisquilloso y varios comentarios de «gente que no conocía», Harry pudo salir del mundo de expectativas a un lugar donde era solo Harry. Se inscribió en esas escuelas que enseñaban dos años de escolaridad por uno y a una escuela culinaria en su tiempo libre y, gracias a Hermione, utilizaba el giratiempos tres veces a la semana para ponerse al día con sus clases. Era un poco ajetreado, no obstante, si Harry era honesto consigo mismo, nunca se había sentido tan libre.

Por fin tenía amigos muggles, de esos que no esperaban nada de ti porque sencillamente eras normal y luego se iría a cocinar hasta que su corazón no diera más de la felicidad y armonía que sentía al estar enfrente de una cocina.

—Les tengo un anuncio —sonrió chef Lauren con una sonrisa —, tres alumnos de nuestra escuela culinaria irán a participar en un pequeño torneo regional. Si ganan podrán seguir avanzando. Para ir tendrán que inscribirse en admisión y haremos un concurso el próximo sábado, así que preparen sus mejores platos. Los primeros tres puestos irán como representantes de Edevane Cuisine. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

El caos se apoderó por unos momentos del salón, mas Harry siguió moviendo su cuchara de palo mientras pensaba en qué hacer, mas resultó que no tuvo que pensar por mucho tiempo porque cuando los Weasley y Hermione lo vinieron a visitar el fin de semana casi explotaron de la felicidad ante el solo hecho de pensar en ir a apoyar a Harry a dicha festividad.

—¡Harry, cariño! Da lo mejor de ti, te iremos a ver. ¿No es así, querido?

—Claro que sí, Molly, estoy seguro que los chicos están igual de entusiasmados. Será un fin de semana maravilloso.

—¿Y podemos comer todo lo que cocines? —preguntó nuevamente Ron tratando de aclarar toda la competencia —, sabes que me da hambre verte cocinar.

—¡Ron!

—¡¿Qué?! Es una pregunta válida.

—No te preocupes, Ronnykins, estoy más que seguro que Harry hará comida para nosotros. ¿Cierto Harry?

—Merlín, no puedo esperar a comer lo que harás, se me hace agua a la boca —murmuraba Charlie a su izquierda. Bill asintió energéticamente con una sonrisa.

Ante tantos rostros felices Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de decir siquiera que lo pensaría. Además, el solo hecho que los Weasley y sus amigos quisieran acompañarlo y hacer cosas tan comunes como escribir pancartas con su nombre y felicitarlo lo tenían increíblemente feliz, su estómago se agitaba y no podía parar de sonreír ante las palabras que le decían. Más que cocinar para ganar, Harry quería que todo el mundo viera a su familia, quizás no de sangre, pero aquella familia que lo apoyaba ante todo lo que hacía, si sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mas nadie dijo nada. Remus solo le sonrió y le dio el visto bueno con sus manos.

El próximo sábado, Harry, los Weasley y sus amigos entraban a Edevane Cuisine y Harry los dirigió a los puestos disponibles para la familia e invitados, Harry no se encontraba para nada avergonzado de la gran cantidad de personas que había llevado para que lo vieran cocinar. Sin embargo, el mago pudo apreciar a unos nerviosos compañeros, otros que se alejaban de sus padres y algunas personas mayores que estaban serias y concentradas en sus estaciones. El joven mago sonrió suavemente a su familia y caminó a su posición, comenzó a organizar sus ingredientes sin molestarse en mirar al resto y respiró profundamente. Hoy Harry Potter haría un plato digno solamente de una palabra: perfección.

Para terceros, ver a Harry cocinar era casi como verlo volar. Tenía una elegancia sin intención, sus ojos brillaban de excitación y una suave sonrisa lo acompañaba a cada paso de su creación. Todo en él exudaba seguridad y el aroma que tras media hora de preparación emitía su plato tenía a Ron baboso de hambre.

—Por Morgana, Harry sí que parece otra persona cuando cocina. Digo, cuando juega quidditch es increíble, pero aquí...

—Sé a lo que te refieres, es sorprendente, sobre todo sabiendo que ni Lily ni James podían freír ni un huevo.

—Es cierto...

Para nadie resultó sorpresivo saber que Harry ganó el primer lugar en la competencia, los chefs de la academia estaban absolutamente sorprendidos y maravillados de las habilidades del joven heredero Potter y sus amigos no pudieron evitar armar mucho ruido ante su premiación, Harry estaba feliz de ser reconocido por algo que él había hecho desde cero y mucho más feliz al ver los rostros de sus seres queridos apoyarlo en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Fue por eso que, dos meses después entre competencias y sus estudios, nadie estuvo sorprendido cuando Harry ganó el torneo de cocina a nivel nacional. La felicidad de ellos solo aumentó cuando se acercó uno de los jueces con un atuendo tan llamativo como las túnicas del director Dumbledore.

—¿Harry Potter? —su acento era evidente, pero comprensible. Harry asintió con una sonrisa y permitió que el mayor siguiera hablando. De lo que pudo observar, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lentes, parte de eso, su rasgo más destacable era su estructura facial, él era evidentemente asiático, pero si le pedían a Harry determinar cuál país, él no sabría qué contestar.

—Sí, mucho gusto —agregó mientras extendía su mano —. Muchas gracias por su crítica, me hizo muy feliz saber que mi plato le haya gustado tanto.

—Bueno —agregó un poco nervioso, cosa que sorprendió al menor —, la verdad no esperé encontrarme con un joven talento como usted, señor Potter.

—Oh, no, no me diga señor Potter. Harry está bien.

—¿Le parece Harry-san? En mi país acostumbramos a utilizar sufijos y realmente me haría sentir más cómodo si pudiera utilizarlos.

—Oh. ¿Entonces cómo debo llamarlo? —preguntó curioso Harry ante la explicación del mayor, nunca había escuchado algo similar, después de todo, en occidente, la cultura dictaba otra cosa.

—Nada muy formal. Mi nombre es Kageura Hisanao y preferiría si se refiera hacia mi como Hisanao-san.

—Está bien, Hisanao-san —el nombre extranjero sonaba ajeno en la boca del menor, pero pese a su atroz pronunciación, Hisanao-san solamente sonrió y asintió. No era como si él pronunciara su nombre demasiado bien, le salía más como un «Haree» y le sonaba un poco gracioso también al menor saber que en otros países su nombre era un poco impronunciable.

—De todas formas, me gustaría felicitarlo nuevamente. Su plato sin dudas me dejo sin habla, lo único que pude pensar era en cuál exquisito era, aún no encuentro palabras para describirlo. Disculpe mi rudeza, pero usted va a Leiths, ¿cierto? —Harry lo miró por un momento antes de entender qué le estaba preguntando. Lo cierto era que a medida que las semanas de torneos pasaban, solo iban quedando estudiantes de reconocidas escuelas culinarias, Harry había visto el berrinche que un chef de Cordon Vert lanzó cuando se enteró que no le había ganado y que un «chef de cuarta» como él le había ganado en un simple torneo regional.

—No —respondió y no pudo evitar sonar como si estuviera a instantes de hacer una travesura —, estudio en Edevane Cuisine, no es tan prestigiosa.

—Impresionante —murmuró para sí mismo y luego no pudo evitar susurrar palabras en su idioma nativo. Si no estuvieran frente a tantos muggles, Harry estaría más que feliz de hacer un hechizo de traducción para así evitar su confusión —… Y dígame, Harry-san, ¿no ha pensado en seguir una carrera como chef profesional? Usted tiene una increíble base culinaria y…

Lo que siguió fue una extensa y ardua promoción de la escuela que él representaba y que buscaba jóvenes talentosos alrededor del mundo, le explicó un poco el currículum y todo lo que podía lograr. Harry pensó por unos escasos segundos si esa podía ser su vida, si él podía sencillamente omitir su deber en el mundo mágico e irse a quién sabe dónde a estudiar cocina, quizás incluso abrir un restaurante mágico y muggle. Sus pensamientos llegaron a un final cuando Sirius se acercó un poco más para escuchar lo que el energético asiático estaba hablando con su ahijado y de reojo sencillamente asintió y le sonrió de medio lado al menor.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Sirius, a pesar de todas sus fallas y de todos sus problemas, quería lo mejor para él, que Harry por fin fuera libre y feliz.

—... ¿qué opina? Sé que es un poco directo de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que un chef como usted desperdicie su talento o no experimente todo lo que puede entregarle la educación culinaria.

—… Ahora no sé qué decir, tendría que pensarlo… es un paso muy grande.

—Claro, comprendo, pero tome. Esta es mi tarjeta y allí se encuentran mis datos de contacto, si quiere más información podemos hablar por esos medios.

—Excelen... —pero antes de que Harry pudiera dar por finalizada la conversación, los periodistas llegaron a entrevistarlo. No lo malentiendan, generalmente eran parte del periódico de las escuelas culinarias o algunos críticos que querían su opinión, pero uno de los periodistas no era un muggle, era un mago con su cámara del siglo pasado y una sonrisa de tener la noticia de su vida en sus manos. Harry lo pudo ver en el momento en que sus ojos cayeron sobre él, las ridículas ropas que no calzaban y la cámara mágica que contrastaba con las cámaras modernas.

—¡Lord Potter! —y fue allí donde todo se volvió un caos.

—¿Lord?

—¿Dijo Lord?

—¿Hay un  _Lord_ aquí?

—L-Lord —Harry miró sorprendido el tartamudeo y la palidez de Hisanao y no pudo evitar gemir para sus adentros —, ¿es usted un  _Lord_ , u-un  _d-denka_?

—¿Cómo le preguntas si es un Lord? —espetó enfurecido el periodista mágico quien dentro de su ignorancia no reconoció que estaba hablando con muggles —, qué desubicado. Lord Potter, por favor, unas palabras. ¿Cuándo decidió que cocinar era mejor que dedicarse al negocio familiar? ¿Impresiones de su victoria? No que nos sorprenda, pero siempre es bueno saber...

El bullicio comenzó de a poco y Sirius trataba de alejar al periodista entrometido en el momento en que metió la pata y dejó a Harry en el ojo del huracán.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Potter-Denka*! Por favor, discúlpeme mi atrevimiento, yo no sabía que… —el pobre hombre estaba tan nervioso y ansioso por su error que Harry solo pudo suspirar. Allí iba un poco de su anonimato.

—No se preocupe, Hisanao-san. Ingresé en este concurso esperando que nadie supiera de mi ascendencia, así que no se disculpe más, solo... Espero que la oportunidad que me ofrece siga estando en pie —por un momento, Hisanao no supo qué decir, después de todo no era todos los días que conocía a alguien de la realeza británica y que, además, cocinara de manera extraordinaria. Por otra parte, Hisanao miró al joven delante de él y el algarabío de la habitación y no pudo evitar pensar en Erina-sama, la joven promesa culinaria que estaba en Tootsuki y cómo su niñez y adolescencia la vivió restringida pese a no ser de la realeza nipona.

—C-claro.

—No le diga a nadie, ¿sí? Preferiría que, si yo decidiera ir, nadie supiera mis verdaderos orígenes. Lamentablemente, la gente cambia de impresión cuando uno le dice que es parte de la realeza. ¿No es así?

—Sí —fue todo lo que pudo decir el mayor. Harry le sonrió e Hisanao no pudo evitar cavilar que, a pesar del evidente descontento del menor con la prensa, él sabía cómo controlarla, sonreír lo suficiente y apaciguar las dudas de otras personas quienes desconocían su estado real.

Ahora, lo que no sabía Hisanao es que «real de realeza» Harry no era. Harry era Lord Potter y el único heredero de los Black. Si bien la realeza sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico, todas las antiguas familias estaban protegidas bajo el estatuto mágico, por lo cual el estado de Lord y Lady solo podía salir a la luz en instancias donde un idiota se olvidaba que ellos estaban entre muggles. El palacio de Buckingham más tarde emitiría un comunicado de Clarence House que aclaraba la existencia de familias reales que preferían el anonimato y solo afirmaron que Lord Potter efectivamente era parte de la realeza, Harry tuvo que ir a una reunión de emergencia en el palacio real donde una muy incómoda reunión con Sirius y la familia real se llevó a cabo.

El pobre periodista tuvo que pagar una costosa multa, pero la noticia de que el gran Harry Potter gustaba de la cocina y era excelente en ella atrajo nuevamente la atención de la comunidad mágica.

—¿No crees que es bueno considerar la opción que te dio el japonés? —preguntó Remus una tarde de viernes, en la casa solo estaban ellos dos y Sirius en una de sus tantas tardes «familiares».

—… Es demasiado lejos. No podré estar con ustedes y...

—Estoy más que seguro que en cuanto Sirius termine su juicio se irá contigo, Harry —admitió Remus con una sonrisa—, además, tenemos trasladores, flú e incluso aviones si llegamos a eso. Creo que es un buen momento para alejarse un poco más. Escuché que Mahoutokoro aparte de tener una escuela por día, recibe estudiantes por medio tiempo, solo tienes que ir por los canales adecuados, estoy más que seguro que te aceptarán. ¿Quién no quiere tener a un Potter en su escuela? —la sonrisa traviesa de Remus hizo que Harry rompiera a carcajadas.

—Me tendré que reunir con la familia real japonesa. Qué horror —masculló agotado Harry.

—Dicen que si el camino es fácil, no vale la pena ir.

—No ahora, Remus, estoy tratando de animarme, no de deprimirme.

Tres meses después y un montón de papeleo por parte de Sirius, tenía a Harry parado en el patio de los Weasley.

—… Y no se te olvide llamarnos por flú cuando llegues, cariño. ¡Recuerda el horario para llamarnos y…!

—Déjalo tranquilo, Molly, estoy más que seguro que Harry recordará que nos debe llamar cada dos días. ¿No es así, Harry?

—Claro que sí, señor Weasley —respondía diligentemente con una sonrisa. Hermione le sonreía llorosa mientras que Ron se movía inquieto cada dos segundos.

—¿Nos dirás si algo malo pasa, cierto? No te quedes callado, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros —murmuró el menor de los hombres Weasley.

Hermione le dio un abrazo rompecostillas y Remus se paró a su lado sonriente. Él sería quien lo acompañaría por los primeros meses para no dejarlo solo, pero sabía muy bien que si quería que Sirius saliera inocente del interminable juicio, él tendría que volver para fungir como niñera.

—Los llamaremos apenas nos acomodemos, así que mantengan despejada la red flú.

Harry miró a la que era su familia, a Bill con una sonrisa y a Charlie quien le había revuelto el cabello cuando se enteró que se iba de viaje y le dio un amuleto de buena suerte. Fred y George que no paraban de decirle que les mandara material de bromas, un Percy siempre correcto que solo asintió y siguió mencionando las normas que no debía romper en Japón, Ginny estaba llorosa en una esquina y Luna le murmuraba de vez en cuando para luego sonreírle a Harry como si supiera que él la estaba mirando. Harry los miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse por los sentimientos de amor, cariño y preocupación que ellos le daban, de sus miradas alentadoras, sonrisas llenas de felicidad pese a los tristes tiempos que habían vivido y alegres ante la perspectiva de que Harry por fin encontrara algo que lo hiciera feliz.

—Chicos —murmuró tras su último abrazo que dejó a un tanto inestable Sirius que estaba siendo distraído por Bill y Arthur —, gracias.

Ellos no pudieron decir nada más, el traslador se activó llevando consigo a Remus y a Harry en una estela de colores y figuras.

—¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? —preguntó por lo que parecía millonésima vez Hermione mientras miraba a Sirius de reojo, el mayor suspiró mientras el resto de los Weasley y amigos guardaban silencio.

—No es como si tuviéramos mucha opción. Harry estaba cada vez más introvertido y raro... Dumbledore nos aseguró que las cosas en Japón serían más tranquilas, allí la tasa de magos oscuros ingresando a las fronteras es extremadamente baja y tienen una excelente fuerza policial mágica; además, la reina muggle de Inglaterra le dio amnistía internacional junto con otras grandes coronas, esa incluye la japonesa. Saber que existe un mago que puede derrotar magos oscuros a los quince años y nos salvó a todos tiene sus ventajas y desventajas… —agregó sin saber qué más decir.

—Se siente como si lo hubiésemos echado del país —agregaba Hermione nuevamente mientras admiraba el lugar donde Harry había desaparecido hace unos pocos minutos.

—No es para siempre —la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió la conversación con precisión, sus ojos color cielo brillaban con emoción contenida ante lo que había tenido que presenciar y su túnica era incluso más brillante y extravagante de lo que la Órden había visto con anterioridad —. Además, esta experiencia será perfecta para que joven Harry se libere un poco de sus nuevas responsabilidades. Un joven de quince años no debe cargar con el deber de reconstruir un ministerio, eso nos toca a nosotros. ¿No lo cree, señorita Granger? —agregó jocosamente mientras la miraba como incitándola a decir que no, dado que la misma joven se negaba a soltar riendas sobre ciertos proyectos en vez de abocarse a su vida también.

—... Siempre y cuando esté seguro y feliz.

—Es Harry, él encontrará peligro en un paquete de ranas de chocolate —cortó Ron el denso ambiente con una broma ligera que produjo unas pocas carcajadas.

—Pobre Remus... —empezó George.

—… Tendrá que estar de guardia 24/7 —continuaba Fred. Ambos siguieron nombrando las mil y una posibilidad para que Harry encontrara una situación peligrosa en menos de cinco minutos y sin moverse de un mismo lugar.

Por otra parte, en el ingreso de trasladores internacionales en Japón, Remus miró tiernamente a Harry mientras el menor trataba de secarse las lágrimas. Si Harry lloró un poco más de lo que él esperaba, su acompañante no dijo nada. Solo le sonrió y abrazó por largos minutos hasta que el menor se sintiera lo suficientemente recompuesto para seguir con su arduo proceso de vivir en Japón.

—Sé que Sirius ya te lo ha dicho, pero nunca está demás. Los que nos aman, Harry, jamás nos dejan. Además, solo tienes que esperar a que Sirius termine su proceso y verás como no espera ni un día para venirse a vivir contigo.

El proceso fue arduo, pero a pesar de todos los papeles que firmar, las manos que tuvo que estrechar tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle, incluso cuando tuvo que ir al palacio imperial a conocer a la familia real japonesa, por fin el primer lunes de abril, Harry ingresó tranquilamente a la Academia Tootsuki con un Remus que lo fue a dejar y se despidió no sin llorar un poco.

—Trataré que adelanten más el proceso de Sirius, todos sabemos que Scrimgeour ha estirado el asunto más porque no quiere demostrar incompetencia que por otra cosa. Realmente no quiero dejarte solo, Harry, pero ahora que vivirás en los dormitorios de la academia estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que no estarás aislado en un departamento.

—Lo sé. Llamaré a casa cuando termine el día, así que espérenme ¿sí? Ten un buen viaje, Remus, y dale a Sirius y a los demás sus regalos.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Cuídate y no dudes en contactarnos si tienes problemas.

Harry sonrió y vio a Remus desaparecer sin problemas. Harry suspiró tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ahora estaba solo en este país por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero trataría de disfrutar cada día. Aquí era solo Harry, la casa real de Japón decidió cumplir con su capricho y dejarlo ir sin mucho algarabío, pero Harry sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar, sobre todo con los magos británicos.

— _Bien, es hora de enfrentar este nuevo desafío_  —se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi [命]: vida, vitalidad, esperanza de vida, lo más importante (de la vida), cimientos. (Obsoleto: indica amor imperecedero, destino, karma).
> 
> Nueva historia :O He estado trabajando en este fanfic por meses, así que realmente espero que les guste. Nuevamente es un HP/rare pairing (ni se imaginan las cosas que he estado trabajando en mi tiempo libre). Esta historia forma parte de mi «sorpresa de navidad» y cierta publicación masiva que tenía como desafío personal este año. Pueden pasearse por mi perfil y ver las últimas historias actualizadas/terminadas (¡Sí, hay historias terminadas!).
> 
> Espero que se sumen a esta nueva gran aventura :D
> 
> Como siempre, los dejo invitados a que me lean en FF y Tumblr (links en mi perfil). En la última plataforma podrán ver previews o ideas que tengo en la mente.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> -Derwyd


	2. Michi

No fueron ni quince minutos más tarde en los cuales Harry había llegado a la ceremonia de inauguración que Harry pensaba si tenía que reírse a carcajadas o quejarse como el resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Harry decidió reírse, pero sorprendido sin dudas él lo estaba.

—... pero no planeo perder ante personas que nunca han atendido a clientes. Llegaré a la cima. Espero que nos llevemos bien por los próximos tres años.

El caos que provocó Souma Yukihira era realmente impresionante, digno de un merodeador, así que Harry solo siguió riéndose por lo bajo tratando que los indignados alumnos no escucharan su risa. Las clases que siguieron fueron de manera similar si estaba el pelirrojo en ellas, mas para Harry todo pasó sin mayores problemas, habló con un par de gemelos italianos, una heredera de una importante familia, otros compañeros que no destacaban tanto, pero daban lo mejor de sí. Dentro de todo, el primer día de clases no era tan relevante a menos que fueran de esas clases principales donde todo era más difícil y necesitaban iniciar con la enseñanza desde el comienzo. La introducción en todas las clases era obligatoria dado que no todos compartían los mismos gustos, había algunas personas que preferían especializarse solo en comida japonesa, en pescados o en verduras; Harry decidió sencillamente escoger de todo un poco, no había nada más terrible para él que un chef que tener poca visión de mundo.

Lo que sí le sorprendió mucho fue que algunos alumnos de la academia impartían algunas clases sin miramientos.

—¿No sabías? —preguntó Kotaro a su derecha, su actual compañero de laboratorio y quien lo miró por unos segundos antes de suspirar y explicarle un poco —. En Tootsuki cocinar lo es todo, los diez alumnos más prominentes se conocen como «el consejo de los diez élite». El consejo es un organismo de gran importancia e incluso los profesores deben hacerles caso una vez que toman una decisión. Ellos deciden la planificación de eventos, clases, conferencias, entre otras facultades. Ellos son lo mejor dentro de lo mejor. Es increíble cómo...

Harry dejó de escuchar atentamente a su compañero y miró a la persona quien estaba dando clases de la cultura de la comida China. Terunori Kuga era de la 91va. generación y un chef prolífico de comida China y captó la atención de Harry instantáneamente, no por sus habilidades, sino por la confianza y desdén que sin querer dejaba en evidencia cuando se movía. Al parecer el consejo también otorgaba una suma considerable de poder en sus manos, Harry ya sabía que la Academia Culinaria Tootsuki era un lugar lleno de conexiones y la posibilidad de que un chef graduado de esta escuela fuera un don nadie era nula, pero entregar tanto poder a adolescentes que no terminaban de desarrollar su personalidad era una arma de doble filo, Harry lo sabía porque él mismo tenía en sus manos el poder para cambiar todo con el simple hecho de emitir su opinión, de sonreírle a la gente de adecuada y sacudir manos con algunas otras, pero Tom Riddle Jr. había tenido el mismo poder que él y las consecuencias fueron catastróficas.

Harry no era tonto, sabía que él también era un adolescente, que las hormonas eran un «problema» y que aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero él también sabía que su vida no era la de muchos otros y que muchas personas en esta academia siquiera sabían lo que era ver morir a alguien frente a sus ojos, no tenían humildad ni amor suficiente para comprender que la vida era mucho más que un plato.

Sus cavilaciones llegaron a su fin con el sonido de la campana que daba por finalizado el primer día de clases. Quizás, Harry debería haberle hecho caso a Remus cuando le dijo que leyera el libro de ingreso y las reglas de la academia, mas Harry sabía que nunca era demasiado tarde, era solo el primer día y estaba más que seguro que lo que más importaba era el dichoso consejo y esa palabra que escuchaba con frecuencia en los pasillos y no registraba en lo absoluto: shokugeki*.

Harry se despidió de algunos compañeros de curso y emprendió su camino a la residencia, ahora, algunos dirían que es suerte, otros dirían que es coincidencia, Harry lo atribuía a su «suerte Potter» que era tan legendaria que aparecía en los libros de historia. Fue por eso que ni siquiera un día después, cuando el británico de cabellos negros regresaba a su dormitorio, se topó con el chico de la ceremonia de iniciación caminando al mismo lugar que él.

— _Ora_  (?) —fue la muletilla que ocupó para demostrar su incertidumbre.

—Ah... ¿Yukihira-kun? —preguntó dudoso Harry. Pese al hechizo de traducción, Harry tuvo que ir a clases de japonés por un tiempo y pociones de memoria para poder activar de manera activa el idioma y no tener que aplicar cada 24 horas el hechizo en él.

—Sí...Eh… ¿tú también vas a al dormitorio estrella polar? —preguntó el pelirrojo más por hacer conversación que otra cosa. Su cabello tenía un rojo más profundo que el de los Weasley y Harry no pudo evitar admirar el color por unos segundos más de lo adecuado, la gente en Japón tenía el cabello de los colores más impensados, así que nadie podía criticarlo por mirar fijamente la cabeza de alguien.

—Sí. ¿Quieres que caminemos juntos? No sabía que ya habías hecho la prueba de Fumio-san —hablaba sin pensar Harry.

—¿Prueba? ¡¿Qué prueba?! —Harry miró al adolescente por unos segundos antes de largarse a reír nuevamente. Toda esta situación era increíblemente maravillosa y Harry no dudaba ni por un segundo que esto se debía a la «suerte de los Potter». Sin embargo, tras iniciar una amena charla con Souma, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cuán armonioso se sentía. Si había algo que el heredero Potter sabía reconocer y actuar según la situación eran sus instintos, una habilidad sensorial que había desarrollado prematuramente en Little Whinging. Desde muy pequeño, Harry aprendió a escuchar y sentir los pequeños destellos de pensamientos que de vez en cuando navegarían por su mente cuando necesitaba tomar una decisión o un nuevo hecho sucedía en su vida, « _tal vez debería irme por el camino más largo_ » pensó una tarde camino a Privet Drive 4, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando el cansancio lo consumió y cuando Dudley y su pandilla por fin lo pillaron, ellos decidieron en ese momento que un Harry amoratado era más entretenido que el Harry normal.

Quizás fue por eso que comenzó a prestarle más atención a sus instintos y esta «nueva coincidencia» lo llevó a conocer a Souma Yukihira bajo otra luz, un apasionado adolescente que se inscribió a Tootsuki para poder heredar el negocio familiar. Harry miró sin detenimientos al pelirrojo, con su cabello que se dirigía por todos lados, su piel ligeramente bronceada, la sonrisa inocente y decidida, esa sonrisa de querer comerse al mundo, sus ojos determinados y tan dorados como oro goblin. Yukihira olía a suaves especias y cardamomo, su ceja tenía una cicatriz que lo hacía recordar la suya propia, pero tan distinta. Era distintiva, no podías evitar recordar a alguien con una cicatriz tan visible, pero aquella marca no hacía que el menor se sintiera menoscabado o engreído, era solo otra característica como el increíble color de su cabello o sus expresivos ojos.

—... y es por eso que estoy aquí —hablaba con un tono de voz un poco más bajo del que le conocía. A lo largo del día, Harry había tenido un par de clases con Souma y no pudo evitar notar que su actitud cambiaba cuando sus compañeros de clase miraban en menos sus habilidades culinarias o molestaban a otras personas, de forma inevitable, el joven mago se sintió identificado ante las miradas odiosas y comentarios malintencionados que su acompañante tuvo que recibir; no obstante, Souma no prestaba atención ni reaccionaba a ninguna de las palabras dirigidas a él a menos que un tercero se viera afectado por ser su pareja en la clase. El recuerdo de la chica de cabellos con destellos azulados apareció momentáneamente en la memoria de Harry. Cuando Harry volvió a mirar al pelirrojo halló increíble cuán cómodo Harry se sentía en su presencia.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el menor con una sonrisa —, ¿de dónde vienes?

—Inglaterra —respondía el de ojos verdes correspondiendo la sonrisa —. Gané un concurso allá y uno de los directores de Tootsuki era un juez, él me ofreció venir acá y acepté.

—¡Guau! ¿Y tus padres te dejaron? —preguntó sorprendido el japonés mientras admiraba al extranjero.

—No tengo padres —fue todo lo que el británico pudo responder, él sabía muy bien que no había manera suave de decir que era huérfano.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que el resto de tu familia y amigos te echan mucho de menos, ¡eres muy simpático, eh…! No sé tu nombre —murmuró apenado el nipón y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

—Harry Potter... Bueno, aquí sería Potter Harry. Todavía me confundo un poco con las presentaciones y sufijos. Ustedes tienen un montón de reglas a la hora de decir hola —agregó como un pensamiento errante.

—Oh, sí. En occidente es más sencillo. Así que ¿no te molestaría que te llamase por tu primer nombre? —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa y Harry negó. La caminata al dormitorio era larga y ni siquiera iban en la mitad.

—¡En lo absoluto! —agregó feliz de hacer otro amigo —. ¿Y a ti, te molestaría? —Harry se sorprendió al ver cómo el menor consideró seriamente su pregunta.

—Umh... No, creo que no.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos, entonces? —la diferencia cultural en algo tan sencillo como llamar a alguien era sorprendente. Habitualmente, Harry solo llamaba por su apellido a personas que estaban en su rango etario que no conocía o que le caían mal (Malfoy y Smith eran los primeros nombres que recordó), pero en Japón era más complicado que eso, era una lucha cultural para algunas personas, por lo cual le restó importancia a la cavilación de Souma y ofreció una salida alterna.

—Claro, Hari-kun —Harry asintió al escuchar su nombre y el prefijo, supuso que había cosas que no podía evitar y decidió sencillamente seguirle la corriente y darle un poco más de comodidad al nipón.

—No hay problema, Souma-kun —respondió trastabillando también en el nombre del contrario. El menor sonrió y siguieron caminando por la amplia calle sin pavimentar. Hablaron de cosas amenas y superficiales, de sus platos favoritos, la última película que vieron, « _¿Lees manga, Hari-kun? Yo te puedo recomendar algunos_ », « _Londres es extenso y tiene un montón de buenos lugares, tienes que ir al menos una vez en tu vida_ », « _Increíble, mah~, pero primero me gustaría conocer Paris, dicen que es la cuna de la cocina_ », « _¿Sabías que existe comida instantánea? Eso me tomó por sorpresa_ », « _No solo comida, también hay ingredientes que suplen otros. Como la "carne de soya"»_.

Hablaron de todo y de nada. Souma no pudo evitar admirar y apreciar. Hablar con Harry era como hablar con alguien a quien conocías hace mucho tiempo, su voz era firme y dejaba claro cuando algo no le gustaba o no conocía, pero no enjuiciaba si sus opiniones diferían, solo se encogía de hombros y seguía con el siguiente tema, era refrescante no tener que cuidar sus palabras con alguien que no se tomaba personal todo lo que decía.

De vez en cuando, Souma pudo apreciar el brillo extraordinario de aquellos ojos esmeralda tras esas gafas, miraban traviesos y alegres ante ciertos temas, pero también determinados y peligros cuando Souma sin querer tocaba temas delicados. El cabello del británico era incluso más desordenado que el suyo y se notaba suave desde donde estaba, las gafas solo hacían que el mayor pareciera más inocente de lo que realmente era y ambos admitieron que les gustaba hacer una que otra broma a sus amigos, era inevitable, estaba en su sangre. Ambos tenían más o menos la misma estatura y sencillamente era fácil estar con el mayor.

Ambos hablaron por lo que parecieron horas y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a caminar incluso más lento, más pausado y más ávidos de saber todo del otro.

Cuando por fin llegaron al dormitorio, Harry decidió sencillamente ser un espectador más de la vorágine que era Souma Yukihira, después de todo él también era un alumno nuevo pese a ser mayor que el pelirrojo y otros compañeros de dormitorio, fue por eso que Harry solo le deseó suerte al menor y lo dejó ir, después de todo tenía una llamada que recibir. Lo bueno de esta Academia era que, debido a su opulencia, Harry tenía un dormitorio propio, por lo cual era innecesario explicar algunas cosas de su cuarto como el por qué tenía una chimenea, el por qué parecía más amplio que otros dormitorios y por qué su armario parecía tener muchas puertas. Con lo que sí tuvo que tener cuidado antes de erigir sus barreras fue que tuvo que considerar los aspectos más  _Slytherin_  de Isshiki, un alumno de segundo grado quien disfrutaba de aparecer por el entretecho de los dormitorios y abrir las puertas de los cuartos sin considerar el espacio personal.

—¿No irás a la fiesta de bienvenida, Potter-kun? —Isshiki pronunciaba su apellido de manera graciosa, pero el de cabellos negros no dijo nada, solo asintió ante la pregunta del mayor.

—Iré dentro de poco, Isshiki-kun. Necesito hacer una llamada a mi familia primero, así que voy a ir dentro de los próximos minutos.

—Claro, ¡no tardes mucho!

Harry esperó por unos minutos antes de terminar de erigir sus barreras, después de todo no quería que la naturaleza curiosa de su compañero de dormitorio lo hiciera ingresar a su cuarto cuando él no estaba, fue por eso que unos hechizos bien puestos para «olvidar» lo que quería o «mejor tocar la puerta y no entrar si nadie contestaba» era lo más adecuado. Cuando por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, activó su red flú y esperó la llamada de Remus y los Weasley.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido al ver cómo el menor perdía su atención en su mente —, ¿sucede algo? —inquirió esta vez más dudoso el mayor.

—¡Oh! ¡Sirius! Hola, lo siento, no sentí cuando llamaron. Solo estaba pensando...

—¿Pensando en qué?

—Oh, en nada importante.

—¿Es así? —insistía el mayor de manera no tan sutil.

—Bueno, conocí a alguien y...

—¿A alguien? —dijo con voz aguda Lord Black.

—Es un compañero de residencia —admitía Harry sin pensar en el rostro hecho de cenizas del mayor quien lo miraba concentrado —… él es interesante —concluyó el menor.

—Con que interesante —Harry no logró escuchar lo que dijo Remus, pero hizo que Sirius cambiara de actitud de un momento a otro y siguieron hablando de otras cosas, pronto Harry escuchó el algarabío que tenían sus amigos, las aventuras de los gemelos y algunas cosas que habían pasado en la última semana, se sintió casi como estar en casa.

Cuando Harry por fin se dirigió a la habitación de Marui Zenji, la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo.

—¿No es increíble? —preguntó Isshiki con una sonrisa —, dos increíbles chefs han ingresado al dormitorio, ya no te sentirás tan solo, Hari-kun —Harry miró al joven de ojos azulados y suspiró, era imposible omitir esa aura que tenía el otro, una ansiedad por saber qué era lo que el británico pensaba dado que su archivo estaba sellado que ni incluso el director y miembros del directorio de la academia tenían derecho de abrirlo.

—Bueno, no será un año como otros, supongo —fue el tenue compromiso al cual llegó el inglés e Isshiki solo rio feliz con toda la situación.

La verdad era que Harry pasaba desapercibido la mitad del tiempo, sobre todo porque Souma atraía la atención de media escuela con su comportamiento y sus opiniones tan directas y sin tapujos que dejaban a muchos enfurecidos o sorprendidos de lo que ellos catalogaban como un chico «engreído». Tampoco era como si Harry tuviese mucho de qué quejarse, cada vez que se topaba con Souma en una clase, él prefería sentarse con Tadokoro debido a que la niña tenía un aura que instaba a ser protegida, no ayudaba que sus compañeros de clases fueran fastidiosos con ella. Harry, por otra parte y por primera vez en su vida, decidió alejarse un poco del foco; Souma, después de todo, había dicho que tenía algo que cumplir y la mejor manera de ayudar al menor era dejar que cometiera sus propios aciertos y errores mientras lo acompañaba en el trayecto. Puede que pareciera un poco duro de su parte, pero solo era cocina, Harry sabía muy bien hasta dónde trazar la línea entre «la vida» y «lo letal».

Por unos instantes Harry se preguntó si así se sentirían Ron y Hermione cuando intentaban decirle que lo mejor era tomar otra opción, pero él obtusamente decidía hacer lo contrario. Tampoco era como si dejara completamente solo a su nuevo amigo, sobre todo cuando en medio de la noche Harry encontraba a Souma experimentando con nuevos sabores, creaciones y aromas.

—¿Te tiene preocupado? —preguntó el de cabellos negros cuando tuvo que ir a la cocina por un poco de agua.

—¿Qué cosa? —la voz del menor sonaba agotada, pero la mirada de sus ojos demostraba cuán concentrado y determinado estaba en resolver y ganar su siguiente shokugeki.

—El shokugeki. Al parecer estás descontento con tu resultado —dijo el mayor señalando los diversos platos que estaban en la isla. Souma inspiró y exhaló profundamente antes de dirigir sus ojos dorados al británico.

—Siento que le falta algo más que sorprenderlos, quiero que recuerden este plato por sobre todos los demás —espetó con el fuego en su interior brillando en sus ojos, Harry no pudo evitar admirar la resolución del menor y cuán maduro parecía para su edad, en esos momentos, Harry sentía como si Souma le estuviera pisando los talones y la sensación que corrió por su columna lo tomó desprevenido. El menor se levantó furiosamente de su asiento sacudiendo su cabello con fuerza tratando de discernir qué hacer y emitiendo pequeños chillidos de desconcierto, tenía leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sus movimientos eran menos enérgicos y se notaba que no había dormido mucho; Harry aprovechó esos momentos para pestañear y catalogar nuevamente lo que había aprendido del japonés. Harry pudo apreciar en primera fila cómo Souma seguía luchando a su manera, pensando en qué hacer; y el británico, por otra parte, dejo toda la escena desenvolverse con un ligero sentimiento que no podía nombrar, estaba feliz ante el hecho que el pelirrojo no se diera por vencido tan pronto, orgulloso de todo el trabajo que había logrado por sí mismo y excitado ante la perspectiva de probar el plato final.

Harry, más tranquilo ahora que sabía que Souma no estaba desmoronándose por dentro ante tanta presión, se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y tranquilamente tomó una cuchara para probar lo que él creía era el último experimento del menor.

—Mhm... Interesante —susurró sin prestarle atención al otro muchacho en la habitación quien se había quedado sorprendido mirándolo probar plato por plato, solo lo probaba una vez y tomaba un poco de agua del vaso que se había servido en un comienzo cuando estaban hablando. El británico sencillamente paraba por unos segundos a procesar el sabor que tenían los platos, tomaba un poco de agua y cavilaba por unos segundos y tarareaba por unos segundos antes de proseguir —. Esto es muy interesante, Souma-kun. Algunos están mejores que otros, pero creo que ya sabes eso —agregó tras unos minutos de degustar cada uno de los platos.

—Eres raro, Hari-kun —y luego procedió a reírse desde el estómago, esa risa que salía producto de la sorpresa y la felicidad ante algo inexplicable.

—¿Por qué? —Harry frunció el ceño sin entender, mas Souma negó con la cabeza y un gesto de su mano mientras desestimaba sus propias palabras. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en su cintura, mientas que la derecha señalaba el primer plato que había probado.

—Cuando Tadokoro-chan probó el último le gustó tanto que se lo terminó todo.

—Oh —admitía culpable el de ojos verdes —. No sabía que era la versión final —Harry no supo qué decir, para él no parecía un plato completo, sino uno en pasos en vías de construcción.

—No lo está —admitió con una amplia sonrisa —, por eso estoy aquí —dijo ahora más frustrado con toda la situación.

—Bueno, tal vez mereces descansar un poco y despejar tu mente. Una muy buena amiga mía me dijo que a veces, cuando piensas mucho en la solución de un problema, el cerebro tiende a omitir la respuesta más obvia, por lo cual trabajas el doble —agregaba el heredero Black como si fuera de poca importancia que al día siguiente Souma no se estaría enfrentando a una de las estudiantes más prominentes de la academia, Mito Ikumi. Harry sonrió levemente al recordar cómo Tadokoro había llegado a los dormitorios completamente estresada debido a que Souma había aceptado un Shokugeki sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Tal vez —dijo Souma con un suspiro.

—¡Ya sé!, te haré un postre para alegrarte un poco, así podremos conversar un poco más, tal vez se te ocurran nuevas ideas, uno nunca sabe cuándo ni cómo te inspira algo nuevo.

No era tan tarde, pero sí lo suficiente como para que los únicos sonidos que se escucharan en el dormitorio provinieran del segundo piso. Souma aceptó con una amplia sonrisa y pronto el británico sacó los ingredientes necesarios y procedió a cocinar tranquilamente. De la cocina solo provenía el sutil sonido de elementos chocar y la embriagadora fragancia que tras media hora envolvió a Souma en un etéreo mundo de exquisitez culinaria.

—No sabía que tu cocina fuera tan silenciosa, Hari-kun —interrumpía maravillado Souma. Por unos instantes la concentración de Harry se rompió —… Oh, ¡lo siento! No diré nada más —se disculpó inmediatamente el menor.

—No es eso —admitió el inglés sin problemas —. Generalmente, cuando cocino, la gente solo tiende a ver y esperar, pero tú eres de los que les gusta la compañía mientas cocina, ¿no es así? —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa el mayor mientras le sonreía de medio lado al menor. Sus cabellos caían desordenados en su frente, las gafas de Harry no escondían en lo absoluto el brillo de sus increíbles ojos verdes y su sonrisa se marcaba más por el lado izquierdo que el derecho, Souma no pudo evitar apreciar cuán feliz y relajado el mayor se sentía cuando cocinaba.

—Cierto —fue lo que respondió el menor tras pensarlo por un segundo. Desde pequeño había sido él y su padre en la cocina, Souma nunca disfrutó de una cocina silenciosa, lo hacía sentirse solo, pero el ver trabajar a Harry sin emitir el más mínimo sonido, moviéndose entre ingredientes, cuchillos, sartenes y ollas sin siquiera cavilar lo dejaba tranquilo e intrigado por la manera de moverse del mayor —. Nunca te pregunté por qué estás en primero de secundaria cuando eres un año mayor que yo —sin siquiera darse cuenta, Souma bajó su tono de voz para no desconcentrar tanto a Harry y Harry, sin notarlo tampoco, empezó a contestarle sin dudar ni por un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, concentrándose no solo en su tarea, sino en hablar con el menor.

Para cuando Harry terminó su platillo, Souma tenía ante sus ojos y paladar un increíblemente aromático pie de  _blueberries_. El pelirrojo, si era honesto consigo mismo, apreció solamente la cocina de Harry sin analizarla, completamente absorbido al ver al inglés moverse, el sonido de su voz cuando contestaba, lo brillante de sus ojos mientras emplataba, el movimiento de sus manos que suavemente tocaban todo, por lo cual no era sorpresivo cuando no sabía qué había hecho de diferente, pero la presentación del trozo que había ante sus ojos era elegante y creativa, alocada como el mismo inglés y Souma tenía la sensación de estar a punto de cometer una travesura con el simple hecho de darle un bocado.

—Mhm… —exclamó Harry cuando comió un poco sin esperar a su comensal — se me antojaba una de blueberries. ¿No la vas a probar? Hice solo para cuatro personas, prometí dejar un poco a Isshiki-kun y Fumio-san cuando decidiera cocinar en la noche.

—Claro —el tenedor de torta lo estaba esperando y sin pensarlo puso el tenedor en la punta para cortar un pedazo, pero el tenedor simplemente cortó la galleta y pronto la atractiva fragancia de las blueberries hizo salivar al menor —, buen provecho —murmuró más para sí que para el británico quien felizmente comía su porción con su taza de té.

Lo que Souma sintió al llevarse aquel trozo de pie a su boca fue indescriptible, no sabía cómo expresarse a sí mismo y miró entre sorprendido y temeroso al británico quien bebía tranquilamente de su taza de té.

—¿C-cómo? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, Souma podía sentir el suave sabor de las blueberries, la acidez que le daba una profundidad y poder, un toque de canela, menta y... Dios, era como si las palabras hubieran abandonado al nipón y lo habían dejado en un espacio blanco, brillante y completamente celestial.

—Sé que suena cliché —admitió Harry sin pensarlo —, pero para mí lo que hace cambiar el sabor de un plato es lo que quieres demostrar con él. Dime, ¿no te sientes más descansado, Souma-kun?

Harry no le dijo nada más, solo le sonrió y animó a seguir intentando más opciones.

—¿Qué crees que le falta a mi plato, Hari-kun? —preguntó seriamente Souma al ver la espalda del mayor. Su rostro adquirió un semblante más maduro y Harry se giró a verlo por unos largos segundos, el de cabellos color juego se veía más viejo y casi… Casi como si...

—Bueno, depende de lo que quieras decir con él, Souma-kun. Muchos te dirán que le falta tomate para agregarle profundidad —admitió sin vergüenza —, pero cada chef tiene una respuesta distinta, el plato solo es el reflejo de la intención del chef, por lo menos, eso es lo que creo yo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que sientan las personas que prueben tu creación, Souma-kun?

Harry se fue sin decir mucho más con las dos porciones restantes de su pie. Souma escuchó a lo lejos el agradecimiento de Fumio-san y tras esperar un poco escuchó el murmullo de las voces de Isshiki y Harry en el pasillo… Y Souma pensó, ¿qué quería expresar con este plato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARIO
> 
> Michi [道 · 途 · 路 · 径]: camino, calle, ruta, distancia, manera, la forma en la cual nos comportamos, ética, enseñanza, dogma.
> 
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome! Es un fandom pequeño, pero me sorprendió y me hizo muy feliz leer un comentario (: Gracias a sus kudos también. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Planeo subir otro en Navidad (ojalá), así que espero sus comentarios si es que tienen minutos para hacer uno.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto :D
> 
> -Derwyd


	3. Shibo

No fue ni la primera ni la última vez que ambos se encontraron fortuitamente en la cocina, pasó de reuniones inesperadas en medio de la noche a Souma invitando al británico a su dormitorio para probar nuevos sabores y especias. Algunos días transcurrieron sin muchos problemas, la mayoría de los primeros años se irían juntos a la academia pese a que tenían distintas clases, de vez en cuando Harry y Souma se irían separados dado que Isshiki insistiría en mostrarle cosas a Harry y el pelirrojo no sabía por qué, pero el de ojos zafiro parecía tener una predilección por el británico. La mayoría de las veces, eso sí, todos terminarían cenando en el amplio comedor del dormitorio contando lo más llamativo del día, preguntando si alguien tenía consejos para mejorar sus recetas; todos ellos eran adolescentes, por lo cual no tenían ninguna preocupación extra y Harry se maravillaba de lo ameno y tranquilo que era la vida en el dormitorio, había días que sencillamente se dedicaba a observar cómo todos hablaban por sobre la otra persona, las risas y la despreocupación total de una vida fuera de la academia porque todos querían quedarse en Tootsuki lo más que pudieran con las personas que estaban en ese lugar.

Esos momentos de realización por parte de Harry hacían su corazón sentirse más ligero, una placentera sensación de pertinencia se asentaba en su estómago y no podía parar de sonreír. Mas no todo era buenos días ya que era imposible para el británico sencillamente dejar de pensar en sus amigos en Gran Bretaña, en esos días pasaría sus tardes encerrado en su habitación hablando por flú con quien estuviera disponible, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos catastróficos o la preocupación intolerable que producía estar lejos de su hogar, esos días hacían que sus terrores nocturnos fueran más vívidos que nunca y no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que sus compañeros de dormitorio lo encontrarían en la cocina con un buffet ya listo a la hora del desayuno.

—Algún día, Harry —murmuraba Sirius por la red flú —, las pesadillas se harán cada vez más distantes y los días más brillantes. No pasará mañana ni quizás dentro del año, pero un día te darás cuenta que vale la pena recordar a todos con una sonrisa más que con desolación —en esos momentos, Harry realmente miraría a Sirius, las arrugas al costado de sus ojos, las ligeras ojeras, pero de pronto se fijaría en sus ojos, en lo brillante que estaban incluso si solo podía apreciarse los distintos tonos de rojo en la chimenea. El menor no dijo mucho después de eso, después de todo —por ahora— no había mucho por hacer, solo esperar.

Durante los primeros meses, los horarios de cada uno de los habitantes del dormitorio estrella polar se alinearían para dar paso a una rutina agradable de seguir, e incluso con dichas rutinas diarias, Souma y Harry hallarían instancias para estar juntos. Algunas reuniones eran cortas, otras más largas, muchas de ellas terminaban siendo interrumpidas por sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero no por ello ni Souma ni Harry dejaron de buscarse cuando el día terminaba para analizar lo que habían hecho durante el día o sencillamente cocinar juntos en una cómoda atmósfera entre creaciones impresionantes y desastres culinarios que dejaban a un muy feliz y sádico Souma y a un sarcástico y travieso Harry.

Juntos, ambos se reirían de la vida, de que el padre de Souma se olvidaría de depositarle dinero así que el menor no podía salir, de que Harry a veces tenía extensas reuniones los fines de semana y regresaría tarde el día domingo completamente agotado, pero feliz de estar con sus amigos. Fue por eso que quizás les sorprendió romper la rutina por culpa de una persona.

Era una agradable tarde de viernes y todos estaban animados por la llegada del fin de semana, Harry no tenía que salir del dormitorio, así que todos estaban planeando una salida en conjunto a la ciudad.

—Entonces deberíamos salir mañana temprano y todos podremos tomar el bus para el centro. ¡Necesito buscar un afilador de cuchillos! El mío se rompió ayer, ah~ —se quejaba Yuki Yoshino mientras una sonriente Ryoko Sakaki y Megumi Tadokoro trataban de calmarla.

—Tal vez lo mejor sería ir juntos, separarnos por unas horas y juntarnos a almorzar juntos para luego salir. Yo necesito ir a la ferretería por más aceite para mis herramientas —admitía Shun Ibusaki.

—Yo necesito ropa, Sato me rompió mis pantalones —se quejaba Aoki.

—¡Fue porque tú rompiste mis camisetas!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó! —pronto las risas, gritos y la algarabía del grupo informarían no tan subliminalmente a la encargada del dormitorio de su regreso, mas lo que todos no esperaban era ver a Fumio en la cocina completamente cautivada por lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

—Oh, llegaron.

Pronto, la cocina se convirtió en un caos. Souma gritaba, Tadokoro trataba de tranquilizarlos a todo, Isshiki sonreía y murmuraba un «ya veo» y en general, todo era un completo desmán. Cuando las cosas por fin parecieron calmarse un poco justo cuando Fumio trató de echarlos a todos de la cocina, Harry no pudo más con su curiosidad, era una de sus grandes virtudes y punto débil, por lo cual lo más tranquilo posible se acercó a una de las tantas ollas sartenes que estaba en la cocina y la miró. Tenía una fragancia que hacía la boca del menor salivar, su aspecto era bastante atrayente por ahora. Sin temor a ser pillado, Harry era un partidario de la doctrina «pedir perdón es mejor que pedir permiso», tomó una cuchara limpia para poder probar la creación del padre de Souma.

Estaba increíblemente deliciosa, era sentir el sabor tomar cada una de sus papilas gustativas y acariciarlas hasta que ya no podían más.

—Mira si no tenemos a un gato curioso por aquí —fue lo que dijo el padre de Souma a ver a Harry con más de una cuchara en la mano sacando de cada olla un poco de comida.

—¿Lo siento? —Jouichiro se rio fuertemente al ver el rostro del menor, sus ojos eran grandes tratando de parecer inocentes y él hubiera caído de no ser porque el menor no dejaba de dirigirse a la siguiente olla para dar otro bocado.

—No creo que lo sientas en lo absoluto, jovencito —se quejó de buen humor el chef.

—No sabía que el padre de Souma-kun era un profesional. Su cocina sí que no da tregua, Yukihira-san —agregaba Harry quien sonrió sin miramientos al ser descubierto.

—Mah, la vida da muchas vueltas —admitía el mayor mientras volvía a su ritmo en la cocina.

—¡Oh! —interrumpía el momento Souma —, ¡Hari-kun todavía estás aquí! ¿Planeas ayudar? —inquirió feliz el menor de los presentes, mas Harry negó sonriente.

—Nah, estoy seguro que quieres pasar un poco de tiempo con tu padre a solas. Esperaré con los demás en el comedor. ¡Prepara un postre, Souma-kun, ya sabes cómo me gustan!

—¡De inmediato! —agregó de buen humor el pelirrojo. Pronto, padre e hijo estaban enfrascados en sus labores en la cocina. Jouichiro daría las órdenes y Souma las cumpliría sin ningún problema, ambos disfrutando de su tiempo familiar. Fue quizás cuando ya estaban a media hora de terminar cuando Souma comenzó a sacar ingredientes extras para hacer un postre que su padre recordó la promesa de su hijo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó sin importarle que hubiera quedado con los últimos detalles, después de todo ahora solo quedaba esperar y comenzar a emplatar algunas de las creaciones recién hechas.

—Mhmm... tarta de melaza, saldrá un poco más tarde, pero valdrá la pena —Souma tenía una amplia sonrisa y sin perder tiempo comenzó a medir la harina, mantequilla, huevos y todo lo que necesitara para su creación.

Pese al alboroto que podían escuchar en el comedor, padre e hijo se tomaron su tiempo para finalizar sus platos y a las ocho y media por fin pudieron poner una mesa estilo buffet para que todos probaran lo que se les antojaran.

—Hombre, aún no puedo creer que Hari-san tome jugo de calabaza —decía con algo de incomodidad Marui.

—Sí, es increíble, digo, ¿no tiene como un sabor algo raro, Hari-san? —preguntaba Aoki mientras se inclinaba al vaso que contenía el líquido de la disputa. Ante la escena, Harry solo rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, los entiendo, pero es más como un gusto adquirido. Además, me gusta también el jugo de frutillas y manzana.

—¿No te cansas de tener que hacerlos en la mañana todos los días? Digo, aparte tomas té. Tu dieta es un poco rara, Hari-san —recriminó sutilmente Ibusaki dado que Harry, habitualmente, tenía una rutina que era difícil de romper, incluso en el dormitorio.

—Oh, vamos, Ibusaki, no es como si no hubiera espacio para otros en la cocina. Además, Hari-san cuida muy bien de la huerta también —regañó sutilmente Isshiki. Jouichiro miró el jugo en cuestión un poco descolocado para luego ser asaltado con las mil y una pregunta de los amigos de su hijo. ¿Qué especia había utilizado para darle un sabor más profundo? ¿Lo cocino a fuego lento o rápido? ¿Salteó o no las verduras? ¿Es mejor utilizar sal de mar o fina para este plato? Y un sinfín de dudas más.

La noche resultó amena y Jouichiro se encontró viendo cómo su hijo se desenvolvía con sus amigos.

—¡Postre! —gritaron todos cuando Souma sacó por fin la tarta de la cocina.

—¡Espero que les guste! —gritó mientras pasaba trozos a cada uno de los presentes y Jouichiro no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando los cumplidos hacia el chef llegaron en su dirección.

—Mah, yo no hice nada. Souma hizo el postre solo —aclaró mientras los jóvenes volvían a alabar al pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa, era una tarde para reír con amigos y disfrutar del tiempo junto.

—Es increíble cómo tu hijo pueda hacer platos así, Jouichiro-kun —Fumio interrumpió los pensamientos del joven padre y este asintió. Quizás fue en ese instante en que Jouichiro comenzó a notar algo extraño, mas no fue hasta que le tocó comer de la tarta en sí que pudo saborear la diferencia. Era sin duda la primera creación de Souma que lo dejaba sin habla, era casi como...

—Ah, Souma-kun, esta es la mejor tarta que he comido en mi vida —gimió gustoso el británico en una silla al costado de Isshiki.

—Tengo que concordar con las palabras del catador oficial de este postre. Te luciste, Souma-kun —agregaba el alumno de segundo año mirando fijamente la disposición de los elementos en el plato.

—¡Ja! Sabía que te gustaría el cambio, Hari-kun, ¿a que no sabes que agregué para que fuera más deliciosa?

—¡No me digas! Solo quiero disfrutarla.

Las carcajadas de los niños no hicieron nada para distraer a un concentrado Jouichiro quien miraba a su hijo fijamente, observó y analizó cada palabra que dijo, cada faceta que mostró el rostro del menor, cada emoción que manifestó sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Ouh... —fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando comprendió qué estaba sucediendo y pronto su vista viajó sin siquiera pensarlo a un Harry quien también sonreía y respondía ante las bromas ligeras de su compañeros y amigos.

—¿Jouichiro? —Fumio, la administradora del dormitorio, miró un poco descolocada al menor quien aún seguía mirando a su hijo, por lo menos eso creía ella; fue por eso que cuando siguió la mirada del joven padre, ella también pudo apreciar toda la situación bajo una nueva mirada.

—Ja, esto sí es una sorpresa —admitió el adulto revolviendo su largo cabello con una mano.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó más por saber la cuidadora. Había conocido a Jouichiro hace años, mas a veces, las personas cambiaban con el tiempo y ella podía  _aceptar_  la situación, no obstante, le resultaba incluso más difícil  _entenderla_.

—Mhm... La verdad no me incomoda en lo absoluto, nunca le he tomado mucha atención de ser honesto, además, viajar y conocer otras culturas también te hace darte cuenta que algunas cosas que el ser humano inventa son más perjudiciales que otras...

Jouichiro volvió a dirigir la mirada a su hijo y al joven británico, pero esta vez había una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios acompañando su rostro.

—Esto será interesante. ¿No lo cree, Fumio-san? —y se rio para romper el espeso ambiente que se había formado en su rincón. Pronto, todo volvía a ser gritos, bromas y risas.

Cuando todos decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir, Souma y su padre volvieron a conversar un poco, esta vez sin la presión de tener que ir a servir comida o entablar conversación con otra persona, solo estaban ellos dos, como en antaño. Entrada la noche, padre e hijo por fin decidieron rendirse al cansancio del día y se dirigieron al cuarto del menor a dormir, en el camino, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar agendar una batalla culinaria para el siguiente día en la mañana. Para Souma, el amanecer nunca fue tan lejano.

—¿Fumio-san? —Souma no estaba preguntando por ella en sí, sino que estaba sorprendido de su presencia en la cocina ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Ara? —más de la nada, Isshiki y Harry aparecieron por el corredor sorprendidos por el temprano ajetreo que había en la cocina.

—¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? —preguntó sorprendido el menor dentro de todos los presentes.

—Satoshi me pidió muy amablemente mi ayuda con su huerta —dijo con algo de sarcasmo el británico —, por lo cual me llevó sin siquiera desayunar al patio como hace una hora.

—Hari-kun, eso suena como si te hubiera obligado... ¡lo prometiste anoche!

—No te fuiste de mi cuarto hasta que dije que sí y quería dormir. Dormí por dos horas, Satoshi —el par de amigos se estuvo molestando por un tiempo. Por el bienestar de su hijo, Jouichiro no dijo nada aún, después de todo, Souma solo tenía quince años y se daría cuenta por sí mismo lo que quería o no de la vida.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —preguntó el de ojos color cielo, nuevamente, Isshiki se encontraba despreocupado de su estado de casi desnudez. Harry, por otra parte, llevaba puesto un par de pantalones cortos, una camiseta de color blanco y sus lentes, nada más. Ambos venían algo sudados por el esfuerzo, pero sus brillantes ojos daban a entender que habían tenido una buena mañana juntos en los jardines del dormitorio.

—Shokugeki —fue lo que respondió el padre de Souma quien, al pestañear, se encontró con que Harry e Isshiki ya estaban sentados a un costado de Fumio esperando los platos. El menor sonrió, esto sería impresionante.

—Puedo ver cómo están relacionados —susurró Harry a Satoshi —, ambos tienen esa misma aura de seriedad cuando cocinan, es casi tétrico. Sobre todo cuando consideras que no pueden quedarse callados mientras cortan los ingredientes —suspiró Harry un poco descolocado ante lo que estaba viendo.

—Cada vez que veo cocinar a Yukihira-kun veo cómo evoluciona plato por plato. ¿No es eso sorprendente? —agregaba su acompañante mientras miraban a padre e hijo desenvolverse en la cocina.

Los tres «jueces» estuvieron conversando entre ellos sobre las técnicas que cada uno utilizaba para preparar su plato, cosas que les llamaba la atención y pequeñeces. Entre conversación y conversación, Souma finalizó su plato y lo presentó ante los presentes. Harry no pudo evitar mirar el dorado del plato de forma curiosa y al igual que sus compañeros de mesa decidió comer una cucharada.

—Mhm... Esto es increíble, Yukihira-kun —exclamaba Satoshi con una sonrisa.

—¡Tan refrescante! —agregó Fumio-san, pronto ambos estaban envueltos en una especie de baile y Harry disfrutó del espectáculo en primera fila sonriente.

—Es un plato bien estructurado, Souma-kun. Lograste una buena armonía entre los ingredientes —admitió Harry con una sonrisa.

—¡Ahora vengo yo!

El plato de Jouichiro se veía un poco más pesado para comerlo tan temprano, pero Harry y el resto de los degustadores podían oler la diferencia. Solo basto un mordisco y Harry gimió bajamente.

—Impresionante, Yukihira-san. Sin duda sabe cómo alentar.

—¿Alentar? —cuestionó extrañado el pelirrojo menor.

Terminar el plato fue un gusto para los tres comensales, mas pronto tendrían que decidir cuál plato era el mejor, Souma no pudo evitar estar decepcionado cuando los tres platos que estaban frente a él eran los de su padre.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó a sí mismo dudoso, quería saber, ante todo, cuál era su debilidad, qué era lo que faltaba. Sacó la cinta de su cabello, un ritual que llevaba a cabo cada vez que cocinaba, exhaló y comenzó a pensar detenidamente qué había hecho mal.

—El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, Yukihira-kun —Isshiki se acercó casi como si lamentara su decisión, pero sin pestañear ni por un segundo miraba al menor mientras clarificaba algunos aspectos de su plato—, no era que tu plato fuera malo, ni que le faltara algo. Lo que realmente no cumpliste fueron los requisitos, pese a que es temprano, Hari-kun y yo estuvimos trabajando afuera por largo tiempo, estamos famélicos; además, la primera comida del día tiene que contener la energía, calorías, proteínas y carbohidratos necesarios para que nos pueda sostener por el resto del día.

—Dejando eso de lado, Souma —agregaba su padre desde el otro lado de la cocina con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—¡Souma, has perdido 490 veces! ¡Ja ja ja! —la carcajada del padre era molesta y burlesca, mas Souma reaccionó de igual manera ante las palabras de su padre.

Los tres presentes no pudieron evitar observar detenidamente la especie de ritual que tenían tanto padre como hijo, ambos sacaron una libreta al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a anotar cosas en ellas mientras se burlaban el uno del otro. Era refrescante de ver, casi añorante en el sentido paternal y familiar que ambos emitían en ese momento.

Los días corrieron y pronto, los estudiantes más prominentes se enfrentarían en la 43ª Elección Anual de Otoño. Harry se encontraba en el bloque B, pero realmente no quería participar en el evento en sí, a muchas personas les gustaría estar incluidos en aquella lista, mas Harry tenía otras cosas en mente por ahora, así que declinó cortésmente su posición ante la organización que lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos por su decisión, después de todo estar en la elección anual era un gran reconocimiento para futuros chefs.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, si podía salir lo haría, de esa manera disfrutaría de la tranquilidad que le daba el anonimato, de tardes perezosas, cosechas en el jardín y degustaciones de nuevas creaciones por parte de sus compañeros de dormitorio sin sentir la presión de otros alumnos. No, Harry se decidió a ser un espectador más y a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran.

De igual manera, Tadokoro había acompañado a Souma a averiguar sobre curry, todos estaban más que entusiasmados con sus propios proyectos y Harry estaba más que feliz de ayudar a sus amigos y compañeros, se sentía increíble al saber que por una vez en su vida él no estaba en el centro del caos, que nadie esperaba algo de él, claro, a menos que fuera por el molesto de Satoshi.

—¿No crees que estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, Hari-kun? —murmuró una noche cuando ambos estaban sentados en el dormitorio del japonés.

—Creo que tenemos diferentes conceptos de la palabra «desperdiciar», Satoshi.

—... Déjame reformular, entonces. ¿No crees que ya has descansado lo suficiente, Hari? No creas que no te he estado observando, sé que en algún momento harás algo —su tono de voz tomó un tenor más bromista; sin embargo, Harry podía entender el significado.

—Y ese será el momento para intervenir, al igual que tú. Habrá un momento en el cual no podremos jugar más y espero alargarlo lo más posible —ojos esmeralda brillantes se toparon con los zafiros de su acompañante y una silenciosa batalla de voluntades.

—Ahh, sí que eres tenaz.

—Y tú un chismoso.

—No soy chismoso si no comparto la información.

—Las otras palabras que tengo para calificarte son más rudas, Satoshi.

—Me hieres, Hari.

—Anda, termina de comer, ¿no quedamos en que me enseñarías a jugar videojuegos?

—Yo tampoco sé jugar.

—... Esto es triste...

Ambos jóvenes se molestaron por horas. Estar con el otro era como encontrar a una persona que sentía las mismas responsabilidades de uno y si bien Harry sabía que Satoshi no había luchado una batalla ni matado a alguien, él sí sabía lo que era el peso de la responsabilidad, el no poder hacer nada a tu gusto, el siempre tener que pensar veinte pasos más antes de tomar una decisión. Ambos herederos salieron nuevamente al jardín en la noche, pero esta vez más para observar que para trabajar.

Se sentía casi como la paz antes de la tormenta. La elección anual vino y se fue con una vorágine que los hundió a todos en incesantes tardes de degustación, cocina y experimentación, pero todos quedaron satisfechos con su trabajo, ya solo quedaba volver a rearmarse y trabajar más duro en sus estilos culinarios.

—No puedo creer que Hayama me haya ganado —rumió el pelirrojo mientras hablaba con Harry.

—Bueno, él tenía un objetivo en claro. Akira-kun tiene sus prioridades claras —comentaba el británico recordando claramente a Jun Shiomi.

—¿Prioridades? ¿Por qué hablas tan enredado a veces? —preguntaba entre intrigado y molesto por las palabras que utilizaba el inglés. Harry solo se rio levemente.

—¿Por qué insistes en dormir cuando tienes clases? —preguntó el de cabellos azabache arqueando una ceja tras sus gafas.

—No seas hipócrita, te he visto dibujar en el cuaderno cuando crees que nadie te está observando.

—Nunca dije que fuera un alumno perfecto, pero de allí a dormirme como tronco...

—¡Fue solo una vez!

—Lo volviste a hacer hoy en la clase de Nakiri-san.

—Mou, estaba hablando tan animadamente de cosas taaaan aburridas.

El tiempo pasó, después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que hacía? Días y noches estudiando, calculando, probando y eliminando opciones; días y noches hablando y pensando en qué hacer solo, con amigos, con Harry y sin Harry. Para Souma Yukihira la primera pista que quizás le llegó fue cuando llegó el momento de las prácticas culinarias, más conocidas como la  _stagiaire_ , que lo alejaron de los dormitorios.

—Hombre, esto sí que es complicado —admitió en voz alta el japonés. A su lado, la secretaria de Erina, Arato, lo miraba sin comprender mucho a qué se refería —. Hari-kun tenía razón, es difícil hacerse comprender —murmuró para sí mismo, pero la chica de cabellos rosas solo lo quedó mirando entre extrañada e insultada.

—¿A qué te refieres, Yukihira-kun? —preguntaba un poco descolocada con toda la situación.

—A que hay que dejar cambios evidentes, Arato, ¿a qué más? Además, esto no está funcionando —susurró mientras se rascaba la cabeza y suspiraba a la vez —, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Pero si estamos ayudando!

—Ah… bueno —fue todo lo que respondió el pelirrojo, dejando aún más frustrada a su compañera.

—¡Um!

No fue sino al otro día que Arato comprendió a lo que se refería.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! —exclamó furiosa mientas escribía la pancarta de la reunión de emergencia desesperadamente.

—Mah, dije que era difícil hacerse entender.

—¡T-tú! Ahh, después hablaremos de esto.

En la noche, cuando Souma iría de regreso a casa, el menor llamaría Harry para saber cómo había terminado su día y, si estaba muy cansado, le mandaría mensajes de texto pese a que el mayor era increíblemente torpe con la tecnología.

—¿Por qué no me dices dónde estás haciendo tú la práctica? —preguntó curioso el nipón.

—Lo siento, es por seguridad, ya sabes cómo es Tootsuki —Harry no tenía ningún «pero» en echarle la culpa a la academia, aunque sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo, después de todo Harry se encontraba en Chiyoda* y sabía muy bien que el solo hecho de estar allí acarrearía muchos rumores —, pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Arato-san por fin te comprendió?

—Sí, ahora estamos tratando de incitar al dueño a que cambie de opinión.

—Eso es bueno, así no perderá a su antigua clientela y podrá también hacer una nueva...

Sus conversaciones eran cortas en algunas ocasiones, el cansancio podía con ambos y más de una vez Souma o Harry tuvieron que cortar porque su compañero se había quedado dormido sosteniendo el teléfono. Souma se revolvió inquieto en su cama, las sábanas se enrollaron en sus piernas y su mirada se paseaba desde el cielo raso de su dormitorio hasta la ventana donde podía ver algunos edificios y luces de sus vecinos.

La respiración del pelirrojo se tranquilizaba mientras escuchaba a Harry hablar, su tono de voz iba bajando mientras más hablaban y pronto la suave respiración de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea lo tenía completamente obnubilado.

—... Buenas noches, Souma —respiraría suavemente Harry en su oído.

—... Noches —susurraría de vuelta sin siquiera pensar en cuánto le saldría la cuenta del teléfono. Los ojos dorados del japonés pesarían en esos momentos y dormiría sin preocupación hasta el amanecer.

No sabía cómo había comenzado, solo sabía que un día no pudo evitar llamar al británico pese a que no tenía dichos problemas con sus otros amigos en Tootsuki, era extraño en un comienzo, como los mensajes comenzaron a fluir primero tímidos entremedio del día con un simple «no he dormido por más de tres horas, ¿es normal?» por parte de Souma y una confusa respuesta por parte del británico «no tenía ni idea que podías pescar con las manos», nada tenía coherencia en un comienzo, pero así era la dinámica entre Harry y Souma: nada tenía sentido.

Mas todo comenzó a caer en su lugar cuando a Souma Yukihira le tocó ir a Shino's Tokyo.

—Maah, será un gusto trabajar con Shinomiya-senpai —y todo lo que vino después fue un torbellino. Ayudar con la remodelación del restaurante era una cosa, algo sencillo y que el menor no tenía problemas debido a la manera en la cual lo criaron, él no tenía problemas con ensuciarse las manos o trabajar duro; lo que vino después fue lo que lo descolocó.

El silencio.

Souma solo había estado en una cocina silenciosa y esa era la de Harry, mas ahora podía notar la diferencia de una cocina silenciosa, pero tensa; y de una cocina silenciosa, pero indescriptible. Cuando Shinomiya le llamó la atención por hacer ruido, Souma solo pudo suspirar y recordar a Harry quien tomaba todo con absoluta paciencia, moviéndose de un lugar a otro con propósito, mínimo esfuerzo y tranquilidad, el de ojos dorados siempre pensó que cuando Harry cocinaba era casi como si alguien lo estuviera poseyendo, su respiración se volvía profunda y distante, sus ojos brillaban con una concentración terrorífica y la precisión del mayor era casi como si estuviera viendo a un tirador profesional esperando por su víctima a aparecer.

Era hermoso, pero terrorífico.

—Te acostumbraste a la cocina mucho más rápido de lo que pensé que lo harías, Yukihira —dijo Kojiro entre sorprendido y descolocado, no que el mayor supiera que estaba proyectando sus verdaderos sentimientos al menor quien solo sonrió ante el velado cumplido para luego perder un poco el foco de sus pensamientos.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que cocino así, aunque tu cocina es mucho más agitada de lo que pensé, Shinomiya-senpai —admitía el menor sin remordimientos —, la de Hari-kun es más...

—¿Eh? —el mayor pestañeó y luego frunció el ceño —, no sabía que ya habías estado en una cocina de chef profesional.

—Oh, no —negó de inmediato —, Hari-kun está en Tootsuki conmigo —Kojiro solo lo miró por unos segundos, la postura relajada, la mano del menor frotando su nuca tratando de darse a entender, cómo el pelirrojo desviaba los ojos y luego, casi imperceptible por lo dorado de su rostro, el leve tono rosado de...

—Uhmmm... —fue todo lo que dijo el mayor quien después ladró órdenes y otras cosas más. Kojiro Shinomiya no tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas por ahora.

—¡Termas! —fue el grito en conjunto que llegó desde la entrada del Dormitorio Estrella Polar. Los jóvenes estudiantes sonrieron felices por poder pasar por lo menos un día fuera de los dormitorios como un grupo. Si bien Harry tenía la costumbre de pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos, nunca habían sido dichas vacaciones completamente eso: vacaciones, llenas de relajo y sin nada que hacer.

—Nunca he ido a las termas. ¿Tú sí, Satoshi? —preguntó Harry una vez que todos tomaron sus asientos.

—Sí, pero siempre es bueno ir con amigos, ¿no lo crees?

El resto del viaje pasó entre conversaciones ligeras, algunos ronquidos y parajes boscosos. El británico adoraba la naturaleza, le hacía recordar de la hermosa vista que a ratos se veía por el expreso Hogwarts y el boscoso y tétrico bosque prohibido en el cual daba largas caminatas con Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Luna o sencillamente solo con sus pensamientos. Los bosques le daban al joven mago una sensación de seguridad que no muchos podían entender y era porque había tantos espacios para esconderse, árboles que escalar y cosas por descubrir. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en cuán hermosa sería la vista desde su escoba.

El viaje fue ameno para todos y pronto estuvieron en el restaurante en el cual Megumi había hecho su práctica, la joven comenzó una cordial plática con sus anfitriones, mas después de unas pocas palabras, cada uno tenía una habitación para compartir. Harry solo tuvo que parpadear para perder de vista a Souma quien se fue con gran alboroto con Hayama y Ryo a cazar quién sabe qué. El resto de sus compañeros se dividieron entre ir a las termas de inmediato y Harry se quedó viendo casi temeroso cómo Satoshi y Megumi jugaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ara, ¿no quieres probar las termas? —preguntó una de las anfitrionas del lugar, a lo cual Harry negó con su cabeza.

—No todavía, iré a pasear un poco. Tienen una excelente vista desde aquí. ¿Hay un recorrido por aquí o solo me tengo que internar?

—Oh —dijo la señora poniendo la palma de su mano en su mejilla mientras los veía —, los jóvenes de hoy en día, no los comprendo —Harry supuso que entre los fanáticos del tenis de mesa, los Daigo y Marui jugando a la pelota —de todas las cosas— en el patio, Souma con los demás tratando de cazar algo y el resto en las termas, la mujer estaba bastante descolocada por la variedad —. Mhm... Hay tres sendas, una está a unos pocos metros de acá, el resto son más cortas. En el inicio de cada senda podrás ver cuánto tendrás que caminar de regreso. Las sendas te llevan por los alrededores y la más larga te dará una vista al río.

Harry asintió agradecido y se dispuso a caminar, un poco de tranquilidad no le vendría nada de mal. Si en el camino pudo ver el alboroto que tenía Ryo, Hayama y Souma en el pequeño claro, era otra cosa, mas Harry se propuso disfrutar de la naturaleza y a equilibrar un poco de su magia en un ambiente más natural y salvaje, era agradable dejar su magia vagar por el ambiente. Desde que tomó ese curso exprés en Mahoutokoro hace meses que no se sentía tan tranquilo. Los japoneses no eran tan estrictos con la magia en sí, pero sí tenían normas que debían ser respetadas.

Harry encontró una colonia de hadas, algunos pixies rosados y a lo lejos pudo ver a un abraxas con su cría, no tanta población mágica, pero lo suficiente como para deducir que incluso más al interior del bosque podría encontrar enjambres u hordas de animales mágicos.

Cuando regresó, vio a Megumi y la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de cuarto apilarse en la cocina, por lo cual Harry solo suspiró ante lo entusiasmados que parecían en la cocina y decidió que era hora de ir a probar esas termas de las cuales tanto hablaban. No le sorprendió ver a Satoshi flotar sin siquiera un gramo de vergüenza en las termas.

—¡Oh! Hari, finalmente me encontré con alguien. Aunque ahora voy de salida —dijo completamente relajado.

—Así veo. Por lo menos podrías mostrar un poco más de pudor.

—Los japoneses estamos acostumbrados a esto, Hari-kun —su tono de voz evidenciaba cuán graciosa encontraba la situación —, a menos que eres tú el avergonzado aquí —atacó con una sonrisa diabólica el de cabellos castaño claro.

—Satoshi —dijo sin siquiera pestañear mientras intentaba averiguar qué tenía que hacer primero y después —, viví en un dormitorio con cuatro chicos y un baño. Créeme, pudor es lo que menos me queda —Harry había perdido esa pequeña cualidad en algún momento entre su segundo y tercer año cuando vio a Percy (de todas las personas) hacer  _cosas_  con Penelope Clearweater cuando «estaban, pero no estaban» juntos.

—Oh —hubo algo en su voz que hizo que Harry alzara la vista, Satoshi tenía las mejillas carmesí y definitivamente no era porque hubiera estado mucho tiempo en las termas.

—¿Satoshi? —inquirió el inglés dudoso por el cambio de ambiente.

—No es nada... bueno, sonó como si ya supieras de bueno... eso… No importa —ahora Harry sí estaba intrigado. Satoshi acostumbraba a estar en paños menores, ¿por qué se avergonzaría de la sexualidad? Pero de nuevo, los japoneses se bañaban todos juntos desde corta edad por lo cual quizás, el estar desnudo en sí no era el problema, sino la intimidad. Una sonrisa diabólica se expandió en los labios del mago, no lo podía evitar, estaba en su sangre.

—Ahora, Satoshi —comenzó a hablar Harry como alguien quien no había robado un huevo de un dragón —, eso suena terriblemente como si  _alguien_  estuviera  _avergonzado_  de hablar de sexo —Harry siquiera tuvo que esperar tanto.

—¡S-sexo! No pasa nada —ahora si las mejillas del séptimo asiento no estaban rojas, Harry no sabía la definición de color. Harry rompió en una carcajada casi histérica y no era para menos, después de todo era Satoshi quien se paseaba semidesnudo por los dormitorios —. ¡Harry! —y luego vino el gemido avergonzado. Harry siguió riendo hasta que su abdomen comenzó a resentir el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

—Venga, no me digas que eres un mojigato. Sabes, siempre me pareció raro que para vivir en un dormitorio mixto nunca escucho nada —dijo el británico como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Te tienes que lavar primero antes de ingresar —dijo Satoshi apresuradamente cuando vio que Harry se iba solo a meter en las termas.

—Oh, gracias. Satoshi —llamaba la atención Harry mientras trataba de entender cómo se tenía que bañar, a lo lejos pudo escuchar el leve murmullo que el contrario estaba haciendo, de esa manera dio a entender que estaba escuchando a Harry sin problemas —. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué tanto secretismo? El otro día —continúo haciendo caso omiso de las mejillas carmesí y la tos del otro joven —, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sin querer me topé con una pareja que ya sabes, estaban en lo suyo, y me estaba disculpando cuando la chica gritó y salió corriendo dejando al pobre idiota con una erección y avergonzado. Digo, no es como si fueran… —Harry cortó abruptamente su historia al escuchar los gemidos agónicos de su amigo —. Satoshi, ¿qué demonios? —espetó ya algo enojado el británico.

—Eso... no se habla, es como —el japonés intentó hacer unas señales con las manos y Harry inhaló profundamente tratando de encontrar la paciencia necesaria para esto. Eran adolescentes, es normal, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no que Hermione le había dicho algo de  _diferencia cultural_  y  _los japoneses son más reservados_... ¿Tan reservados?

—Merlín, yo pensé que era broma. ¿Sabes que es normal, cierto? ¿Querer tener relaciones? ¿Salir con alguien? ¿Hacerlo tú mismo? ¿Cuál es el problema? Es completamente normal y bastante entretenido si encuentras a la pareja adecuada —aclaró ya sin el tono burlón el joven mago. Harry se lavó lo mejor posible e ingresó a las termas dejando salir un gemido de placer. Unos metros más cerca de las rocas, Satoshi lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —susurro casi como si fuera un secreto.

—Bueno... Sí. No es para tanto, digo, no es como si fuera un compromiso de por vida ni nada. ¿Por qué les causa tanto pudor? Deberías relajarte más, no es como si te fueras a acostar con medio mundo, pero Satoshi, hacerlo con una persona que aprecias y en la cual estás interesado es lo más divertido y bueno…  _interesante_  del mundo —Harry no quiso decir nada más, después de todo no era como si estuviera incentivando a Satoshi a acostarse con medio mundo, pero al británico le parecía altamente gracioso que los japoneses fueran tan reservados con sus relaciones, mas cuando se trataba de entretención podían crear los más locos juguetes o los más descabellados cómics... Bueno, en Japón se llamaban  _mangas,_ pero el objetivo era más o menos el mismo.

El suspiro de Satoshi hizo que Harry lo mirara detenidamente, su mejor amigo parecía estar seriamente pensando en sus palabras, pero claramente se notaba que le costaba asimilar lo que decía.

—Ey —interrumpió Harry el tren de pensamientos del otro —, no es como si lo tuvieras que hacer ahora. Solo... tómate tu tiempo. Nada malo va a pasar si sigues en lo tuyo, tampoco es como si te estuviera dando órdenes para seguir con tu vida, solo vívela —dijo el de ojos verdes con una amplia sonrisa que fue respondida por el otro joven.

—Sí... —fue la suave aceptación del japonés. Estuvieron solo unos pocos minutos en silencio cuando Souma y compañía entró a las termas.

—¡Oh! Isshiki-senpai, Hari —saludaba con una amplia sonrisa y postura relajada. La toalla se encontraba reposando tranquilamente en sus hombros y más atrás apareció Hayama con Ryo.

—Yo —dijo el de cabellos negros sin importarle la presencia del resto. El trío de recién llegados se limpió ruidosamente en una esquina sin prestarles mucha atención por el momento.

—Bien, ya estuve mucho tiempo. Nos vemos en el comedor, Hari.

—Ok. Nos vemos.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas, Isshiki-senpai? —Souma siempre sería una de las personas más ruidosas que ambos hubieran conocido.

—Un —respondió mientras se retiraba del lugar —, pero háganle compañía a Hari. Él se acaba de meter.

El alumno de segundo año se retiró de las termas y dejó a un Harry pensativo, mas aprovechó el momento para disfrutar un poco con sus otros amigos. Pese a que las prácticas terminaron, todos sabían que aún había cosas por enfrentarse cuando la normalidad se volviera a tomar Tootsuki, sobre todo considerando que la academia se jactaba de sacar la  _crème de la crème_  cuando hablaban de chefs profesionales. Por ahora, todos disfrutarían del agradable día que tenían.

Los días en Tootsuki, tras las prácticas, parecían llenarse con actividades propias de una escuela, alumnos que tenían que estudiar no solo el currículum básico, sino el especializado de una academia culinaria. Profesores que exigían lo mejor de sus alumnos, alumnos que ocupaban los laboratorios de cocina para seguir trabajando y otros quienes se dedicaban a perfeccionarse a su manera.

A Megumi Tadokoro no debería sorprenderle que pese a estar en el mismo dormitorio, Harry pasara más tiempo en otros lados. La verdad era que el británico tenía un círculo bastante raro de amigos y ella aún no entendía cómo Souma y él podían hablar por horas sin aburrirse, el británico tenía un aura completamente distinta a la de muchos en el colegio, pero tampoco opresiva o inalcanzable como algunos alumnos de la academia.

No es que fuera malo con ellos o no les prestara atención, Harry era increíblemente cordial y trabajador, por lo cual no era difícil hablarle ni pedir su opinión; no obstante, el simple hecho que se llevara tan bien con Satoshi Isshiki era estar en otro piso. Isshiki era un excelente senpai y no tenía problemas en ayudar, pero también todos sabían que él estaba muy fuera de su liga y esa misma sensación daba Harry Potter quien hablaba con Alice Nakiri y Akira Hayama sin siquiera parpadear.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

Hayama era una de las personas más reservadas y a la vez pasivo-agresivas que Megumi conocía; por otra parte, Alice tenía esa personalidad difícil de discernir, sin contar con que Ryo estaba siempre a cortos pasos y tanto el británico como el danés tenían una relación distante y lo que se podía dar a entender como cordial. Contrario a lo que pasaba cuando Takumi estaba en su radar, el italiano sencillamente no podía evitar molestarlo ya sea por su actitud pasiva, por siempre ocupar el tiempo de Souma o por no considerar siquiera una batalla culinaria con alguien; y el británico no se quedaba corto en tratar de responderle sus pullas sin miramientos u omitir la presencia del italiano hasta que el rubio gritara por la furia que sentía.

Irónicamente, Harry se llevaban increíblemente bien con Isami; y era eso lo que la descolocaba. Cuando Harry no se encontraba en el dormitorio estrella polar intentando jugar videojuegos con Isshiki o cocinando con Souma; muchos podían verlo en el centro de investigación de curry con Akira o tomando el té en los lugares más inesperados con Alice y Ryo; sin nombrar con que algunas veces lo pillarían recorriendo los bosques de Tootsuki con Souma, Isshiki o un amigo que Harry se hizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Era impredecible saber con lo que saldría y era eso y muchas cosas más que confundían a Megumi, fue por eso que quizás estaba entre sorprendida y dudosa de su decisión cuando en el banquete lunar, Harry Potter decidió que lo que haría sería degustar todo lo que le llamara la atención, pero que no tenía problemas en ayudar si lo necesitaban.

Isshiki nunca había estado tan desconcertado y descontento porque, según él, quería hacer el «espectáculo doble más impresionante de la historia», a lo que el menor le respondió que siempre existía la oportunidad de hacerlo en otra ocasión.

¿Cómo podía alguien negarse a participar en el puesto de un miembro del consejo? Megumi no lo sabía, pero Isshiki parecía tener en estimación las palabras del británico y le hizo prometer que por lo menos iría el último día a dar el cierre. Después de eso ella no prestó atención a nada más.

Megumi no volvió a ver mucho a su compañero de dormitorio, de vez en cuando pasaría por su puesto a comer algo que Souma le daría y hablarían mientras el pelirrojo cocinaba para luego irse con la promesa de volver una vez más en algún momento del festival. Una vez volvió simplemente para darles de probar un postre que había encontrado en el puesto más lejano del festival.

Y luego Megumi no lo vio más, hasta el último día en el restaurante de Nakiri.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba Megumi mientras trataba de pasar desapercibida en la tensa situación que se estaba desarrollando en el restaurante de Nakiri.

Todo pasó sin siquiera moverse de su mismo puesto. Megumi vio cómo Souma intervenía sin siquiera saber lo que pasaba, el por qué la gente del local parecía tan enojada e incómoda en esta situación, sin siquiera saber por qué Nakiri temblaba tanto y luego, luego llegó Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiyoda: el Kōkyo [皇居] o Palacio Imperial de Tokio es la residencia permanentemente del Emperador del Japón. Se encuentra en Chiyoda, el distrito especial 23 de Tokio. El Palacio Imperial es un gran parque rodeado de paredes de piedras macizas y es la residencia del Emperador de Japón y su familia. Fuentes: Wikipedia. Kōkyo. Obtenido el 24/10/17; 101 viajes. Palacio Imperial de Tokio. Obtenido el 24/10/17.
> 
> Shibo [思慕]: profundo cariño.
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos. Si pueden, dejan un comentario. ¡Felices fiestas!


	4. Kengen

Si le preguntaban, Harry no sabía qué había sucedido, ni por qué, ni qué lo llevó a tomar la decisión, pero él simplemente miró toda la situación desenvolverse como un torbellino devastador y pudo percibir que no había ninguna manera de detenerlo. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo como una festividad escolar podía terminar en un caos? Harry había decidido no poner un local de comida porque era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de uno y lo tenía de excelente humor. Había apoyado a Souma en su búsqueda por un platillo perfecto para derrotar a Kuga; posteriormente había ido al puesto de Isami quien le ofreció gratis un plato de su mejor lasaña, una increíble lasaña de berenjenas y crema que lo llevó en un corto viaje a Italia.

El banquete lunar era el espacio perfecto para degustar cuanta comida no conocía, conocer a nuevas personas y ayudar a sus amigos de ser necesario, en diversas ocasiones se encontró con Kobayashi quien era parte del consejo, incluso habían tenido una entretenida discusión de por qué era mejor marinar algunas verduras pese a que no era muy común en algunas cocinas. Hasta allí todo iba bien, hasta que decidió ir directamente a los restaurantes de los diez élite, eran los últimos locales de su recorrido culinario y fue en uno de esos restaurantes, en el de Erina Nakiri, que se encontró con un ambiente tenso y lleno de perfidia.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sorprendido por los gritos descontentos de algunos comensales. A su izquierda pudo ver a Souma quien miraba de manera perspicaz cómo Nikiri parecía descompuesta ante la sola presencia de un hombre quien destacaba por su traje negro y sonrisa devastadora.

—Potter-sama —a los oídos del de ojos verdes llegó el murmullo de Hisanao, quien lo miró completamente pálido —, no debería estar aquí, Potter-sama —le habló mientras caminaba hacia él tratando de sacarlo del centro de la pelea. La gente nuevamente comenzó a gritar al hombre que Harry aún no podía nombrar.

—Pero parece que hay problemas. No trate de salvar la situación, Hisanao-san, no se avergüence por cosas que no puede controlar —respondía Harry sin problemas.

—Potter-sama, tiene que salir en este instante de acá. Los guardias y… Azami es una persona declarada  _non-grata_  por Nakiri-dono, solo traerá problemas y la prensa vendrá porque... —mas era demasiado tarde. El hombre, Azami, había dicho algo que descolocó aún más a los comensales y dejó a Erina en estado casi catatónico, Harry podía oler el terror emanar de la rubia. Azami escogió ese mismo momento para salir por la puerta en un movimiento teatral de su parte y pronto se vio rodeado por la guardia privada de Tootsuki, un helicóptero sobrevolaba el sector y pronto Senzaemon Nakiri estaba a la vista y sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—Oh, qué incómodo —fue todo lo que dijo Harry mientras miraba todo desenvolverse sin siquiera poder ayudar y llegó casi como una premonición, las suaves súplicas de Hisanao, el olor a terror de Nakiri, los gritos de los comensales y Senzaemon.

—Por favor, Potter-sama, retírese, sino...

—Oh, Hisanao-san, si bien pedí discreción no dejaré que un hombre que claramente hizo algo mal incomode a estudiantes si puedo ayudar un poco. Estoy más que seguro que Senzaemon-san aceptará mi ayuda si la necesita y... Oh, parece que sí la necesita. ¿Es cierto que los del consejo pueden sacar al director sin problemas? —en Hogwarts las cosas no eran tan sencillas, los gobernadores tenían que juntarse y discutir el tema considerando todas las ventajas y desventajas, eso sin tomar en cuenta que el director de la escuela tenía que tener una trasgresión de las normas establecidas por el colegio, es por ello que a Harry no le gustaba cuando le daban poder político a adolescentes (y sí, él se incluía), estos dejaban de entrever la verdadera personalidad de los adolescentes y también podían ser persuadidos fácilmente por un adulto lo suficientemente astuto.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Hisanao al ver cómo Azami hacía un avasallador discurso de regresar a Tootsuki a su antigua gloria.

—... Eso es interesante —y pronto todo se silenció. Harry, pese a todas sus buenas virtudes y otras no tantas, tenía una que particularmente molestaba y servía como una luz en un camino lleno de oscuridad: no sabía cómo controlarse ante la injusticia, esa era su característica principal; pero había una que descolocaba hasta la persona más compuesta: Harry Potter era entrometido. Solo bastaba que viera o sintiera que algo no estaba bien y lo perseguía como un buscador a una snitch. Harry era insaciable, agotador, persistente, perspicaz y alguien con muchos recursos cuando quería, todo lo que sus enemigos más odiaban en incluso más.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó Azami casi como si el heredero Potter fuera mugre debajo de sus zapatos. Ni siquiera había visto al joven acercarse, ni mucho menos lo había escuchado.

—¿Quién es él?

—No recuerdo haberlo visto en las competencias.

—¿Es un estudiante de Tootsuki?

—Espera, su rostro me parece familiar… ¿Dónde lo he visto?

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué hace un niño entre Senzaemon-sama y Azami-sama?! —cada comentario era más fuerte que el anterior. Souma, sorprendido por los rápidos movimientos de su amigo, miró desde lo alto de la escalera cómo todo se desenvolvía.

—¡Potter-sama! —fue el chillido desesperado de Hisanao quien bajó corriendo los escalones con el fin de sacar al menor de allí —, le dije que no debía estar aquí —susurró cerca del menor, mas los ojos de Azami ya estaban sobre él y Senzaemon parecía incómodo ante su presencia.

—Oh, Hisanao, ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy interesado en lo que … Erh… ¿Azami-san, cierto? —preguntó el menor más por ser políticamente correcto que otro motivo —, ¿puedo leer eso? Parece ser una carta petitoria y si Azami-san tiene todo en orden no tiene que temer. ¿No es así, Senzaemon-dono?

—El niño —escuchó Souma espetar a un comensal del restaurante de Nakiri —, qué descortés, dirigirse a Nakiri-dono como si...

—Espera —interrumpió otra persona —, dijeron que era  _Potter_ , como  _Harry Potter_.

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntaba descolocado otra persona que cada vez se amontonaban más en la entrada del local.

—De ninguna manera —hablaba el hasta ese entonces director de Tootsuki —, Potter-denka.

—¡¿DENKA?!

Lo que siguió fue un torbellino de palabras medio gritadas y susurros que llegaban a los oídos del pelirrojo.

—Estoy seguro —agregaba Harry sin perder la compostura — que podemos tener una charla más fructífera en el restaurante de su hija, Azami-san. Después de todo, me han dicho que ella es una increíble chef. Claro que sería una reunión sin público, pero estoy más que seguro que Senzaemon-dono podrá procurar que los comensales se retiren sin inconvenientes. Tootsuki tiene muchos restaurantes ahora que pueden atenderlos gratuitamente como compensación por este súbito desarrollo.

Souma no entendía en lo absoluto las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. De un momento a otro él estaba con Megumi en el restaurante de Nakiri y de la nada se encontraba en una esquina viendo lo que él creía una batalla de poderes desenvolverse. Pronto, los guardias de seguridad evacuaron el restaurante y el padre de Nakiri siguió de mala gana al director y a Harry sin decir ni una palabra.

—Es parte de la realeza británica, ¿no es impresionante? Escuché decir que la reina lo condecoró cuando tenía tan solo quince años.

—Sorprendente, ¿crees que cocina bien?

—Quién sabe...

Souma siempre trató de no escuchar rumores, pero esto era demasiado para omitir. Pronto, pocas personas quedaban en el salón y Souma se incluía dado que decidió quedarse a un costado de Arato quien ayudaba a una temblorosa Nakiri a tratar de recomponerse y cumplir su rol de anfitriona.

—Erina, estoy seguro que podrás hacer un té para nuestro destacado invitado —habló sin miramientos Azami, a lo que la rubia sencillamente asintió y desapareció en las cocinas con Arato en su ayuda.

—Lamento tomar su tiempo, Senzaemon-dono, Azami-san, pero como verá, estoy bastante intrigado con su propuesta. Con su permiso, comenzaré a leer este documento.

—Es solo la carta de firmas por parte del consejo que me apunta como nuevo director.

—Oh, pero Azami-san —agregaba Harry sin titubear mientras leía el documento escrito por la propia mano del mayor y lo firmaban distintas personas —, usted no sabe lo que grafología nos puede enseñar de una persona —terminó como si nada, este era uno de los pequeños trucos que Dumbledore y Sirius le habían enseñado, cómo buscar la personalidad tras las palabras. Souma no pudo evitar admirar el temple de su amigo. Sus cabellos caían desordenados en su frente, aún más que antes, sus ojos brillaban con una concentración sin igual y su postura gritaba poder, cosa que antes no hacía.

Para la completa sorpresa de Souma, Harry Potter era un puzzle sin resolver.

—Si me disculpan —murmuró la rubia quien empujaba un carro con todo lo necesario. En poco tiempo Harry tenía entre sus manos una taza de té y no pudo evitar arrugar su nariz en disgusto ante el sabor del brebaje en su interior. Senzaemon decidió que no tomaría nada, mientras que Azami sencillamente esperó el comentario de británico.

—Esto fue anticlimático. Está mal hecho, Nakiri-san, se puede sentir el sabor del miedo en él —agregó como si nada el mago —. ¿No lo cree, Azami-san? —Azami sencillamente probó un poco del té y frunció el ceño ante lo amargo que sabía.

—¿Cómo? Erina-sama hizo todo bien —susurró más atrás Arato y Harry sencillamente suspiró.

—Bueno, no puedo pedir mucho. Nakiri-san no se encuentra estable en este momento. Estoy seguro que sus amigos lograran estabilizarla cuando la lleven a un lugar más tranquilo. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a uno de sus asociados, Azami-san. Estoy seguro que él podrá explicarme por qué decidieron apresurarse tanto en la toma de esta decisión. Mucho mejor, ¿por qué no llamamos al resto del consejo que firmó a su favor?

—Tiene razón, Potter-denka. Erina no se encuentra bien. Yukihira-kun, Arato-kun, por favor acompáñenla mientras se tranquiliza. Tú —espetó el de cabellos blancos sin miramiento a su yerno—, estoy más que seguro podrás llamar a tus  _alumnos_ —habló el mayor de los presentes, claramente espetando la última palabra.

Harry, mientras tanto, le hizo una señal de negación a Souma quien se mostraba reticente a salir, pero también a dejar a Nakiri ante la presencia de alguien que evidentemente no le hacía bien. Harry señaló sutilmente la mirada a Nakiri y Arato, de esa manera indicó claramente que quería que ayudara a Arato con Nakiri mientras que él trataba de pensar sobre la marcha cómo solucionar todo este desmán, era evidente que aquí había más que un caso de abuso, sino una obsesión por parte del renegado Nakiri. Harry siempre supo que el poder y el dinero hacían que para un grupo selecto de personas las cosas que los tenían interesados sucedieran más rápido, fue por eso que no se sorprendió que en los próximos 10 minutos no solo desaparecieron sus compañeros de clases, sino que por fin el restaurante quedó con solo ellos tres en la mesa y el equipo de servicio esperando a que las personas solicitadas llegaran al restaurante.

—Estoy seguro que su alteza disfrutará de los platos de los prodigiosos chefs que forman parte del consejo —Azami era un conversador suave y persuasivo, pero Harry tenía a su corta edad la suficiente sapiencia para saber cuándo alguien tenía buenas intenciones o, en su defecto, había torcido su camino para lograr sus metas.

—Eso espero. Solo logré comer en tres de los restaurantes puestos por los miembros del consejo. He de decir que si bien en algunos me llevé una grata sorpresa, en el restaurante de Akanegakubo-kun me decepcioné un montón con la calidad de sus postres. Senzeamon-dono ya lo sabe, pero tengo un diente dulce y soy bastante quisquilloso con los postres, sus técnicas y presentación eso sí son increíbles, lástima que su cocina sepa raro.

—¿Raro? —inquirió Azami tratando de formar una opinión sobre el británico.

—Sin gusto —respondió sin más.

Por una parte, Harry sabía por qué Azami y Senzeamon le estaban permitiendo hacer todo este espectáculo, tener a un miembro de la realeza, aunque no fuera descendiente directo de la reina, era un gran honor y nadie quería que su opinión sobre «cuán bélica» la escuela podía llegar a ser se esparciera. Una cosa era los herederos de empresas multinacionales que podían fácilmente opacar su fortuna, pero otra cosa era entrar en discordia con la realeza, sobre todo porque era obvio que él estaba allí con el pleno conocimiento de la realeza japonesa, era imposible tener como invitado a un Lord o Lady de otros países sin que la familia imperial tuviera conocimiento de él.

Pronto los siete miembros del consejo que votaron para la destitución de Senzeamon ingresaron al restaurante de Nakiri, Harry solo sonrió para aliviar un poco el ambiente y Azami se levantó para saludar a los recién llegados.

—Potter-denka desea tomar té con un postre para que nuestra conversación sea más amena. Por mientras, nos moveremos a una mesa más grande —sus amplios movimientos de manos, su postura, lo tersa de su voz y la elegancia con la cual se movía en el salón no sorprendió a Harry quien había crecido viendo las memorias de Tom Riddle Jr.; pero sí le sorprendió que un muggle tuviera tanto carisma pese a que sus intenciones eran evidentes.

—Traje unos pastelillos como lo indicó —susurró Akanegakubo, la chef de cabellos púrpura.

—Ah... —fue todo el indició que entregó a la menor cuando extendió la caja —, al parecer tus pasteles no son del gusto de Potter-denka, Momo-kun. Sin embargo, —dijo casi como si no fuera de gran importancia el desprecio por su trabajo —, estoy seguro que Tsukasa-kun trajo algo para picar, ¿no es así, Tsukasa-kun? —Harry caminó tranquilamente a la amplia mesa seguido por los miembros restantes del consejo. El director ya se encontraba sentado en la cabecera, Azami tomó la otra punta de la mesa y Harry se sentó en el centro como el signo del mediador. El resto de los puestos se ocuparon por miembros del consejo y en menos de cinco minutos tazas de té y galletas finamente decoradas estaban a la disposición de cada integrante. En mesas aledañas estaban los otros directores de la academia. En sí, Harry pensó que era inapropiado que  _niños_  tuvieran voz y voto en el sistema educativo y no estaba siendo hipócrita, Harry tenía cierta reticencia y desconfianza ante las figuras de autoridad porque muchas veces se empoderaban y sesgaban sus ideales, mas ahora era exactamente lo mismo y lo contrario a la vez: habían dado poder a sus alumnos para que ellos pudieran decidir qué enseñar, pero se habían olvidado que eran adolescentes quienes no habían terminado de crecer y formar opinión sobre el mundo, muchos de ellos siquiera sabían de guerra, hambre o el terror de vivir.

Harry a sus dieciséis años se sentía como alguien de cien en algunos momentos de su vida, era esa razón por la cual Hermione, Sirius y Dumbledore habían sido tan insistentes en que debía irse a «vivir» un poco, pero a veces se sentía como si él estuviera jugando a ser adolescentes, no se sentía como uno.

—No comprendo por qué nos llamaron, se supone que es una decisión ya tomada —admitía Nene Kinokuni, una chica con gafas y cabellos en tonos verdosos.

—Es más para explicar el por qué el cambio a Potter-denka —clarificó Azami mientras señalaba a Harry quien bebía tranquilamente de su té.

—¿Denka? —preguntó sorprendido Soumei Saitou, un alumno de segundo año con un corte de cabello estilo mohawk y una amplia cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro a la altura de su nariz. Harry se sorprendió ante la diversidad que existía en la academia; y el cómo cada estudiante aportaba algo distinto al mundo culinario. El británico no se creía el mejor chef del mundo, sabía muy bien que tenía sus fortalezas y debilidades, pero sí sabía que su magia hacía su comida personificar una intención.

Muggles, aunque sin magia, tenían intenciones tras sus platos, sean estos amables, cariñosos, odiosos o depresivos según el momento en que estuvieran cocinando. Había veces en que Harry disfrutaba enormemente de una cocina amateur, donde algunos chefs ponían un poco más de sal al plato o no sabían combinar bien las especias, pero su intención de cariño tras el plato era algo que hacía el núcleo mágico de Harry vibrar de felicidad. Ese era el secreto de su cocina y Dumbledore siempre le dijo que él era un mago con una sensibilidad mágica sin igual.

—Azami-san mencionó que ustedes votaron para destituir al director aquí presente. La verdad, me encuentro un poco escéptico con toda esta metodología, aparte de que solo firmaron un simple papel que decía que solo aceptaban a Azami Nakiri-san como el próximo director, quien amablemente me explicó el por qué y cómo planea llevar a cabo esta «nueva» era.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —cortó Eizan hastiado de toda la verborrea.

—¿Por qué? —fue la pregunta del de ojos esmeraldas mientras miraba a cada uno de los integrantes del consejo —, ¿por qué firmaron? Estoy muy seguro que todos los involucrados y directores del área administrativa de esta academia estarían más que felices de escuchar sus razones.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo —espetó molesto Eizan nuevamente —, no es asunto su...

—Creo que —interrumpió cortante Harry, su aura de tranquilidad se disolvió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intenso que paralizó sin problemas a el resto de la mesa, tal nivel de concentración, seguridad y amenaza en solo una mirada dejó sin habla a más de uno. Harry era, ante todo, un mago, un guerrero y un sobreviviente y no había llegado a estas instancias dejándose pasar a llevar —,  _alguien_  no comprende su posición en esta mesa.

—Eizan-kun, agradeceré que controles tu impetuosa personalidad, después de todo no creo que haya que repetir que Potter- _denka_  no está aquí jugando.

Pese a que Tootsuki era una escuela de renombre internacional y muy poco podía dañarla, Harry era la personificación de todo lo que una academia temía, después de todo, Tootsuki igual tenía que responder ante el Ministerio de Educación japonés, tenía que responder ante organismos jurídicos, tenía que honrar la larga tradición japonesa y no había nada más terrible que una escuela que deshonraba a la familia imperial.

Honor ante todo.

—Bueno, yo voté por que se fuera ya que estaba aburrida —dijo como si nada Kobayashi, una alumna de tercer año, ojos color miel y una actitud depredadora.

—Uhmm… ¿y usted, Akanegakubo-san? —preguntó Harry siguiendo con la siguiente persona a la derecha.

—Mhm... —Harry la vio mover los labios, pero no escuchó nada. Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué? Si es incapaz de emitir sus motivos su firma es tan inservible como el tono de su voz —Harry Potter era, ante todo, un defensor de la voz. Si encontraba que alguien era incapaz de emitir un descontento, por muy tímido que fuera, era porque no era lo suficientemente responsable para hacerse caso de sus propias palabras y deseos. Él lo sabía muy bien cuando Neville, pese a ser tímido y dudoso de su propia existencia, fue capaz de pararse enfrente de mortífagos y honrar su voz, su deseo, su derecho de vivir y hablar.

La timidez no es el equivalente a la cobardía.

—Mhm... porque... no me gustan las clases de repostería, son anticuadas y el profesor se demora mucho en llegar a lo que quiero saber.

Esa era una mejor razón, pero no tan sólida como él esperaba. Uno por uno fueron explicando sus razones, mas todas eran completamente diferentes las unas de las otras, lo que Harry sí pudo conceder era el creciente descontento entre los estudiantes con la actual administración que no veía que había alumnos más prolíficos que otros, que ellos sentían que se estaban quedando atrás o que no había los suficientes recursos para explorar todo lo que querían hacer. Era extraño si consideraba que cada uno tenía un presupuesto de millones y cocinas personales para trabajar hasta que sus corazones no dieran más.

—Esto fue completamente anticlimático —admitió Harry al finalizar la exposición de cada uno de los integrantes del consejo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —interrumpió por primera vez Senzeamon.

—El sistema académico que ustedes poseen es bastante deficiente. Creo que se olvidan de lo básico pese a que son una escuela. Ustedes están aquí para educar a futuros profesionales, para orientarlos y dirigirlos en un camino que los lleve al éxito y, en alguna parte de su proyecto educativo, pensaron que lo mejor era darles total independencia de los mismos profesores, profesores que pueden ser menos habilidosos que ellos, pero que saben más porque vivieron más, saben lo que hay detrás de este amplio terreno donde construyeron esta academia.

» Me parece insólito que los miembros del consejo tengan la autoridad para sacar al director. ¡Es absurdo! En ninguna escuela eso debería ser posible, les da un poder que no les corresponde y les enseña algo que es absolutamente horroroso: que ellos tienen más poder, lo cual es erróneo. Cada una de las personas en esta mesa tiene a una persona por sobre su cabeza de la cual dependen, una persona a la cual tienen que responder y dicha persona los guía en el camino adecuado.

» ¿Qué cambian al director porque están aburridos? ¿Por qué el profesor no los escucha? ¿Por qué quieren más dinero? Todas razones superficiales y completamente egoístas, dignas de adolescentes que no saben qué es lo que los espera en el mundo real. De todos ustedes solo uno me dijo realmente algo que tiene que ver con lo que Azami-san quiere lograr. Si hay algo que tengo que concordar con él es que efectivamente la Academia Culinaria de Tootsuki debe cambiar ahora, está en un estado completamente crítico —dijo enfáticamente el menor —, mas este no es ni la forma y la manera de hacerlo.

» Ustedes, como consejo, deben pensar más allá de sus propios deseos y considerar las consecuencias de sus actos. De ser esto una guerra todos estaríamos muertos. Si quieren cambiar, pregunten entre sus mismos pares, aquellos que ustedes miran en menos, qué es lo que hace falta... Si me preguntan mi opinión —y Harry sabía perfectamente que nadie la quería saber, pero la seguirían de todas maneras —, encuentro bastante absurdo que alumnos puedan llegar a estas instancias y anularía las firmas y esta situación. No obstante, estoy de acuerdo con un cambio. Un director que ha estado en el puesto por los últimos cuarenta años ya debe jubilarse y dar paso a nuevas ideas y dirección, sino todo se vuelve confuso. Estoy bastante seguro que los miembros del directorio administrativo están de acuerdo con esa solución. ¿Por qué no hacen un concurso para nombrar al siguiente director de esa noble academia? Uno que haya probado lo que el mundo ofrece y esté dispuesto a iniciar una nueva etapa en Tootsuki, estoy más que seguro que antiguos alumnos de esta prestigiosa academia estarán más que felices de tener una oportunidad o incluso otras personas que tomen otra perspectiva en el asunto. De esa manera si Azami-san logra ganar, estoy seguro que lo hará de la manera adecuada y sin la presión de toda una sociedad ante estos métodos tan...  _dudosos_.

Harry no dijo mucho más, había hablado por minutos sin que nadie lo interrumpiera y tras segundos de silencio se excusó y salió del restaurante con un tembloroso Hisanao quien susurraba disculpas y le pedía que le permitiera dejarlo en su dormitorio en uno de los vehículos de los Nakiri, lo cual aceptó sin miramientos mientras trataba de tranquilizarse ante la idiotez que acababa de pasar y lo que había hecho, la noche era extenuante y para nada fácil, Harry detestaba tener que jugar a ser una persona  _políticamente correcta_ , detestaba hablar entre líneas, ser  _la mejor persona_ , aunque la realidad era que nunca pudo ser lo contrario y sabía que nunca podría, la manera en que fue criado, la manera en que los factores externos lo educaron a lo largo de su vida le habían enseñado de una manera muy cruel que tras cada mala intención hay una buena idea, por mucho que le doliera a Senzaemon dejar la dirección de la academia era algo que los alumnos y profesores necesitaban, no existía avance si se quedaban estancado con la misma idea inicial. Harry lo había visto en las clases, en la manera de desarrollarse entre los alumnos y la forma en que los miembros del consejo despreciaban a todos aquellos inferiores a ellos, esa no era la forma de educar.

El menor no quiso pensar qué hubiera sucedido si él no hubiese estado presente, de haberse negado a la idea de Sirius y haberse quedado en Gran Bretaña para solucionar problemas que no eran suyos, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Oh por Dios —murmuró Hisanao a la derecha del menor y Harry dirigió su mirada a sus dormitorios, donde la limosina imperial estaba estacionada.

—Bueno, eso fue rápido —murmuró para sí mismo antes de suspirar. Harry detestaba ser un personaje público, pero a la vez sabía que no podría hacer la mitad de las cosas que quería de no serlo.

—¿Potter-denka?

—No se moleste, Hisanao-san —respondió con toda la amabilidad que podía manifestar —, iré a ver qué necesitan.

Hisanao, sin poder decir mucho, vio a Harry bajar del auto con una actitud casi real, cerró la puerta del vehículo con cuidado y caminó como si el interior del dormitorio estrella polar no tuviera a una de las personas más importantes de Japón.

—Oh, ¡Hari-kun! No me dijiste que teníamos que esperar la visita de la realeza hoy, nos tomó por sorpresa —era la ligera reprimenda de Satoshi quien, como nunca, estaba completamente vestido.

—Lo siento, Satoshi, fue un evento inesperado. Espero que puedan perdonar los inconvenientes que esto pueda haber ocasionado —Harry lo odiaba, la formalidad, la pretensión de ser alguien quien no era.

—No te preocupes. Ahora que llegaste, estoy seguro que querrán tener privacidad. Me encargaré que los estudiantes de la residencia no intervengan. Con su permiso, Heika, Denka.

Y ahí estaba la segunda recriminación de Satoshi quien evidentemente estaba molesto por su silencio.

—Harry-kun —y ante Harry Potter no solo estaba el príncipe de Japón, sino que también estaba el primer ministro mágico de Japón.

—Haruhito-sama*, Tamaki-san, buenas noches. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber por qué están aquí a estas horas de la noche —Harry no tenía tiempo para perderlo, estaba cansado y también estaba más que seguro que a las afueras del comedor, sus amigos y compañeros ya estarían tratando de descifrar toda esta situación.

—Tan directo como siempre, Potter-denka —suspiró suavemente el primer ministro.

—Refrescante —rio suavemente el príncipe —. Bueno, mi padre estaba bastante preocupado cuando se enteró por su guardia que hoy hubo una especie de pelea y estabas tú entre los involucrados, el primer ministro acordó que lo mejor era venir a ver qué sucedía.

—¿Y no podía venir solamente él? —preguntó el menor mientras se sentaba frente a sus «invitados».

—Sabes muy bien que así no es como funciona nuestra sociedad, Harry-kun. Si no mostramos nuestro apoyo directo, esto puede terminar muy mal.

—Por mi parte es más prevención que otra cosa, Potter-denka. Solo quería asegurarme que no hay nada mágico relacionado y conociendo su  _currículum_  en este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor es asegurarse de que todo marche bien —el tono de voz del primer ministro era neutro y sin recriminaciones, así que Harry suspiró un poco más relajado y respondió sin tapujos:

—No es nada tan importante, Tamaki-san. Ustedes saben que para mí la injusticia y el abuso son algo que no tolero así que tuve que disuadir para que esto no evolucionara en algo completamente caótico. Es solo una escuela, así que no hay mayores problemas en ese aspecto —dijo al primer ministro haciendo sutil referencia a la magia —. Por otra parte, estoy un poco descontento con esta situación, espero que se pueda solucionar sin mayores inconvenientes.

—De ser así, avisaré a que no es algo grave, solo un problema escolar normal —dijo sin mayores problemas el primer ministro.

—Por nuestra parte —agregaba Haruhito suspirando — no es tan sencillo. El motivo por el cual estoy aquí es para ver que todo esto «se solucione» con los mejores intereses entre las relaciones de Japón e Inglaterra. No tendré ni voz ni voto, pero mi presencia servirá como disuasorio para  _tácticas_  poco honestas. Mi asistente se está poniendo en contacto ahora con las autoridades de esta academia, la casa imperial de Japón lamenta profundamente esta situación, Harry-kun.

Para Harry no había cosa más terrible que su fama, sobre todo ver cómo el príncipe y el primer ministro de Japón le daban una profunda reverencia, su garganta se cerró, sus ojos ardieron y la desazón creció porque él sabía perfectamente el por qué lo habían hecho, Harry los había salvado a todos del terror. Voldemort, sin que Dumbledore lo supiera, había estado aterrorizando distintos países y su legado se expandió en distintas zonas con distintos propósitos y él, como nunca, había sido quien lo había asesinado. Sus manos estaban manchadas incluso si se veían limpias y, de igual manera, el agradecimiento que brillaba en los ojos de las personas nunca se iría, sería eterno.

—... Gracias por su comprensión —fue todo lo que pudo decir, lo que hizo sonreír al príncipe muggle. Haruhito tenía con suerte 32 años, ya un adulto en estándares muggles, pero joven si considerabas que un mago podía cuadruplicar esa edad. Ambos, Harry y Haruhito, tenían una relación cordial y sencilla, el británico era de esas personas que sencillamente no podían soportar la injusticia y no quería tratos preferenciales; Haruhito sencillamente estaba sorprendido por su forma de ser y sus logros.

—Nos veremos mañana, Harry-kun.

—Buenas noches, Potter-denka.

Harry suspiró, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar a sus amigos.

No era esto lo que Harry esperaba cuando por fin tuvo las agallas de salir del comedor, de hecho, era un poco incómodo y lo sorprendió bastante.

—Hari-kun es Hari-kun... Aunque no sé si ahora tengo que llamarte Hari-kun o Hari-denka o denka o... —Megumi siguió farfullando palabras, palabras que fueron acalladas por Ryoko y Yuki mientras que Shoji y Daigo se reían sorprendidos al saber que tenían a alguien tan importante entre sus conocidos.

Era normal, un poco incómodo, pero cuando Harry vio a Satoshi, este solamente sonrió.

—Como dice Tadokoro-chan, Hari-kun es Hari-kun, ¿no es así? —si sus ojos ardieron un poco más y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco más rosas, nadie dijo nada. Ya era tarde y solo quedaba dormir, mas la noche para el inglés aún no terminaba, sobre todo porque Souma se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Caminamos? —la actitud del pelirrojo dejaba entrever que no estaba tan contento con este desarrollo y Harry sabía muy bien por qué.

Ambos se dirigieron al amplio balcón que tenía su residencia, la noche los ocultaba de ojos ajenos; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que la situación fuera un poco incómoda y algo extraña. Pocas veces Harry había tenido que explicarse ante otra persona, generalmente sus amigos aceptaban sus decisiones o ya sabían el por qué las hacía, pero ahora, Souma no sabía nada de él, nada de su vida en general, él solo conocía este Harry, uno despreocupado, travieso y algo raro.

A Harry le gustaba más esta versión de Harry que el otro, ese que había aparecido hace unas horas atrás en un salón repleto de gente que quería algo de él por el simple hecho de existir.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? No hubiera cambiado nada, ¿sabes? —Harry nunca había visto a Souma así, su voz perdió todo tipo de actitud infantil, su postura recta, ojos agudos y voz sin titubear, ahora Harry podía apreciar la escasa diferencia en altura que ambos tenían. Souma a la luz de la luna y así parecía un hombre que sabía lo que quería y no temía encontrarlo, era esos vistazos que Harry veía de vez en cuando al cocinar o al jugar, una actitud que bordaba lo temerario.

—Fue por eso —respondió sin miramientos —... porque aunque sea un poco las cosas van a cambiar, Souma. Puede que los que me rodean no quieran hacerlo, pero sus actitudes cambiaran un poco y tendré que acostumbrarme. ¿Es difícil de entender? ¿El no querer esto? Antes de serlo, antes de todo esto yo era solo Harry, pero ahora... Ahora todo es distinto, más complicado, más agotador.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Lo que me molesta —dijo alzando un poco la voz — es que no me hayas dicho la verdad.

—La verdad —murmuró Harry — también es subjetiva. Souma, yo no crecí sabiendo que era un  _Lord_  o  _denka_ , como le dicen aquí. Yo crecí siendo Harry, solo Harry y luego, luego vino todo esto: las responsabilidades, el desdén, las apariencias, la política, los favores... Merlín, los favores —suspiró agotado de todo eso, de las palabras, de las plegarias, de todo...

_Tú puedes hacerlo, ¿no es así? Eres Harry Potter, después de todo._

_¡Lo tienes todo fácil, Potter!_

_¡Harry Potter, una foto!_

_¿Qué opinas de la nueva ley de varitas?_

_¿Debemos cambiar el currículum de Defensa?_

_¿Nos ayudarías con este problema? Hay un mago oscuro en..._

_Gracias por salvarnos, señor Potter._

_Gracias, gracias..._

Y la carga crecía por segundos, incontrolable y pesada y Harry Potter solo tenía quince años. Luego vino Hermione y Sirius con una alocada idea, todo para poder verlo reír nuevamente y luego... luego Harry volvió a ser simplemente Harry.

El largo suspiro de Souma lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así ahora? Era raro, era nuevo, era aterrador y exhilarante vivir todo esto, algo que no había vivido ni sentido antes. ¿Qué era?

—Entonces eso es todo —y luego Souma le sonrió y Harry estuvo seguro que algo pasó allí en ese momento porque lo único que pudo escuchar fue el latido de su corazón. Su mirada no se desvió del rostro del menor, tenía una sonrisa honesta y brillante en un rostro juvenil, ojos dorados que entregaban entendimiento y cabellos rojizos que bailaban con la suave brisa de la noche.

— _Oh_ —Harry pensó para sus adentros mientras todo en él se descoordinó por unos segundos. Le costó exhalar, su boca tenía más saliva que antes y su pecho estaba apretado, era todo ajeno a él — _... Oh_ —volvía a resonar en su cabeza cuando Souma sencillamente era él, brillante y decidido.

Él tenía un año menos que Harry, él había vivido ante todo una buena vida, él era alguien despreocupado, él era muggle, pero incluso así, casi como si fuera una burla del destino, el corazón de Harry cedió.

Muchos decían que era imposible saber cuándo los sentimientos comenzaban a evolucionar, que un día en algún momento sencillamente todo hacía click y allí estaba: inamovible, incompresible, imperecedero. Las mejillas del joven mago brillaron carmesí y se rio ante la situación.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó en un ambiente más ligero el menor quien le seguía sonriendo.

—De las vueltas de la vida. ¿De qué más?

—Algún día —murmuró más serio el menor —, algún día lo sabré todo y no tendrás que ocultar nada, Hari —y luego vino el silencio, un silencio que hablaba todo lo que Harry no podía, porque su estómago daba volteretas en su cuerpo, porque sus pulmones no estaban respirando bien, porque sus ojos ardían, sus manos apretaban la baranda del balcón y el constante calor que emitía el cuerpo del menor lo hacía todo mejor y peor a la vez.

—Sí... —fue todo lo que dijo el mayor.

—Eres un cobarde —le recriminaba Hermione por la chimenea cuando le contó lo que sucedió hace un par de noches atrás.

—¡Hermione! —chilló Ron —, tú no sabes nada —le recriminó sin miramientos —. Tú no sabes lo que se siente. Harry, tómate tu tiempo —fue el simple consejo que le dio Ron.

—Si Harry se toma su tiempo será todo como con Cho. ¡Estuvo prendido de ella un año Ron! Ni siquiera entabló una buena conversación, era incómodo.

—¡Ella estaba con Diggory!

—Ella se cansó de esperarlo, Harry nunca hizo su movida.

—¡Pero de qué movida hablas!

—¡Arsh!

Ambos estuvieron peleando en la chimenea y Harry simplemente los miró mientras lo hacían sonriendo y disfrutando este momento, extrañaba esta normalidad.

—... ¡Harry! —llamaba Hermione con ojos preocupados —, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada la bruja.

—Sí… Yo —se sonrojó un poco incómodo por esta situación. Sabía que Hermione tenía la razón, pero la situación no era la más adecuada, sobre todo con Nakiri quien se encontraba escondida en el dormitorio mientras su padre se quedaba en la mansión ajustando los detalles para la competencia —… ¿Es raro que no quiera hacer nada? Digo… sé que tienes razón, Hermione, pero... no sé, quiero disfrutar estar así, nunca antes… ya sabes —no era la conversación más articulada de todas, pero a través del fuego, Harry pudo apreciar el brillo en los ojos marrones de su amiga.

—¿Saber qué? —dijo perdido Ron.

—... Si así es como te sientes, Harry, entonces no tenemos nada más que decir. Sabes muy bien que te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas y hagas.

—No sé cómo llegamos a esto, pero Hermione tiene razón, Harry. Estamos contigo —dijo sonriente Ron.

—Chicos, ustedes... son realmente los mejores —dijo en un susurro, Harry miró a Hermione a través del fuego con una suave sonrisa.

—Oh, Harry —chistó sin querer la mayor de los tres —, no sabes cuán feliz estamos. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero cuando estabas aquí con suerte reías, Harry, siempre tan tenso e introvertido, pero ahora…

—¡¿Por qué me hacen llorar?! —de la nada, Ron sollozó sin control —, no sé por qué —Harry y Hermione sonrieron cómplices y se burlaron del de cabellos rojos. Ron muchas veces no sabía qué estaba pasando ni cuándo, pero era sensible a las emociones de los demás y muchas veces terminaba enojado o triste por culpa de otros. Era algo que tenía que ver con ser el menor de cinco hombres.

La conversación siguió sin mayores inconvenientes y cuando Harry salió de su dormitorio un sábado, no tenía dudas de qué hacer, no tenía la presión de tomar acción sobre sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, Harry ahora podía sencillamente sentarse y observar cómo las cosas sucedían y recordó la curiosa pregunta que Hermione le hizo con grandes y confusos ojos:

— _¿No te molesta? ¿No formar parte de esto?_ —fue una sencilla pregunta, una que también sorprendió a Harry porque la batalla culinaria agendada para la próxima semana definiría al futuro director de Tootsuki, los jueves eran de organismos internacionales, los participantes —la mayoría— eran sus amigos y él había decidido solo ser una entidad observante junto a Haruhito.

—…  _Es difícil de decir. Tengo la necesidad de dejar que las cosas pasen por sí mismas, no es mi pelea a luchar_ —respondió de forma honesta — _, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudar o intervenir de vez en cuando... Es solo que, son ellos los que tienen que aprender a crecer, no yo. ¿Eso tiene sentido?_

— _Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Harry._

Y ahora se encontraba organizando la batalla, los directores de la academia tenían que seleccionar los currículums más prominentes para la batalla culinaria y era obvio que Azami Nakiri se encontraba en la lista, sería una batalla con ocho chefs profesionales, por lo cual Harry esperaba una gran competencia por el codiciado puesto de director de Tootsuki.

—¿Eh? —este nuevo desarrollo lo tenía completamente sorprendido. Harry sabía que se había demorado un montón hablando por flú, pero nunca pensó que en tan pocas horas podía suceder algo tan impredecible como lo que estaba viendo —, ¿por qué está Nakiri-san aquí? —dijo dudoso mientras la miraba marchar por las escaleras al baño. Fumio le había preparado un baño y sus compañeros de cuarto pronto comenzaron a quejarse de su presencia por las posibles consecuencias de su estadía. Souma estaba simplemente mirando a todos hablar los unos sobre los otros y pronto Arato no tuvo otra opción más que explicar la verdad.

Azami estaba quedándose en la residencia de los Nakiri en Tootsuki dado que Senzaemon fue «jubilado» y su presencia podía considerarse como un invitado más sin poder exigir que Azami ocupara otra residencia.

—¿Qué opinas tú? —fue la pregunta que sorprendió a Harry cuando Souma se acercó silenciosamente por su derecha. El mayor parpadeó confuso por unos segundos y luego tarareó mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Es complicado —aceptaba Harry sin miramientos —, pero Nakiri-san ya está en la edad en la cual ella puede decidir, no es como si no pudiera escoger irse con su abuelo —admitía Harry y era eso lo que pensaba para sus adentros. Sin embargo, Nakiri tenía un increíble trauma infantil difícil de sobrepasar —. Creo que hay que ayudarla, porque no todos tienen fortaleza interior, pero la última palabra la tiene ella. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Harry para saber qué haría Souma en su lugar.

—Mhm… No es mi problema —admitió en un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y desordenaba su cabello —, yo solo dejo que la cocina hable y su cocina...

Harry no tenía que preguntarle nada más, Souma era un hombre de pensamientos directos y honestos y si bien ambos tenían opiniones un poco distintas, el objetivo final era el mismo. Quizás Souma estaría más propenso a ayudar por una petición directa, Harry lo sabía.

—Mhm... Por ahora no hay mucho qué hacer —susurró mientras miraba cómo sus compañeros de dormitorio sollozaban ante la presencia de Nakiri y trataban de animarla. Era sorprendente cómo la naturaleza del ser humano era ayudar, aunque no lo pidieran, pero también tenían una forma bastante inocente de acercarse a la situación, sobre todo cuando comenzaron a darle platillos para que opinara de ellos incluso cuando sabían que ella había sufrido a través de la degustación.

Por otra parte, cuando la vio sorprenderse ante la actitud despreocupada de los habitantes de la residencia, Harry pensó que tal vez era justo eso lo que necesitaba, lo mismo que él quería: normalidad y sencillez, nada más ni nada menos.

—Yukihira, es tu turno de hacer algo especial.

—¡Mah! Creo que es mi turno.

—No comeré nada que tu hagas.

—¡Ja ja! No cambias, Nakiri.

Harry sonrió de más atrás sin importarle la algarabía, mas pestañeó sorprendido y descolocado cuando la rubia se sonrojó al ver a Souma prepararse para cocinar con su típico floreo de su delantal y la pañoleta en su frente. El inglés no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¡Hari! ¿Qué estás esperando? Ven a ayudarme —gritó el menor desde la cocina y el británico suspiró un poco agitado. Por ahora, Harry no haría nada más que vivir el día a día. Ya después pensaría en lo que acababa de ver.

Los días que siguieron fueron un caos total. Azami buscaba por cada agujero posible hacerse del puesto de director de Tootsuki sin tener que pelear por él, mas las solicitudes de distintos chefs reconocidos no dejaban de llegar y lo único que hacía Azami era retrasar lo inevitable. Por otra parte, la situación con la actual élite de Tootsuki no estaba mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando se enteraron que, por resolución de la nueva directiva de la academia, todos los actuales miembros del consejo tendrían que ratificar su posición si querían seguir siendo miembros.

Hasta hace pocos días, Eizan había lanzado una pataleta que terminó con parte del inmobiliario roto, mas la decisión estaba tomada y todos los interesados en ser parte del consejo tenían que mandar una carta formal con su currículum académico entre otros factores, posteriormente se haría la selección.

—¡No puedo creer que todo sea por ese extranjero! —espetó enojado Etsuya Eizan.

—No es mucho problema si realmente quieres mantener el puesto —respondió Nene sin alzar la voz —. Solo tienes que cocinar.

—Uno tiene que seguir el camino que tomó y enfrentar la situación como corresponde —Somei Saitou agregaba su opinión sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Rindo solo se rio ante todo el desmán, mas Tsukasa, en una esquina, fruncía el ceño un poco descontento con toda la situación.

—No puedo creer que alguien quien no destaca por nada haya forzado a esta academia a un rincón —fue lo que dijo Rindo mirando a Tsukasa quien solo frunció levemente el ceño nuevamente —. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —los actuales miembros del consejo miraron al actual primer asiento quien suspiró por un momento para luego perder cualquier señal de incomodidad.

—... Ya veré —fue todo lo que dijo, lo que ocasionó otra tanda de carcajadas por parte de Rindo.

No fue sino hasta la tarde que los miembros del consejo se dieron cuenta de qué era lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana porque ahora mismo, ellos y muchos estudiantes se encontraban mirando una escena que nunca en su vida esperaron ver.

—No puedo considerar la opinión de alguien cuando se niega a competir y demostrar sus habilidades culinarias —fue lo que dijo Tsukasa cuando Harry se negó al shokugeki propuesto por el rubio platinado. El inglés miró al mayor fijamente nunca quitando la mirada, sus ojos eran de un color tan claro que parecían blancos, Tsukasa obviamente tenía un gen albino, pensó el joven mago.

—Nunca pensé que vería a Eishi-kun pedir un shokugeki —Harry hizo caso omiso de la suave conversación que ocurría a sus espaldas y siguió mirando al mayor quien tampoco lo perdía de vista, sus ojos ni siquiera repararon en la multitud que estaban formando y Harry podía ver que nervioso no estaba ante tantas miradas. El británico podía comprender por qué el contrario estaba tan empecinado en batallar, mas Harry no podía sencillamente aceptar, estaba en su naturaleza luchar por algo que él creía era verdad, no por ego ni la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo u a otros.

—Y la respuesta sigue siendo no, Tsukasa-kun. No cocino por aceptación, fama, ego o algo en específico. Cocino porque me hace feliz y hace felices a las personas que prueban mi comida. Si no quieres considerar mi opinión, no lo hagas; ahora que otras personas sí lo hagan y eso te moleste —continuó con una sonrisa claramente arrogante ante la última parte, dado que eso era lo que molestaba al mayor —, bueno... en eso no te puedo ayudar. ¿O sí? —Harry debía ser honesto consigo mismo al saber que no era necesario decir lo último, pero la actitud soberbia que tenía el mayor le molestaba justo donde más le incomodaba, esa «sapiencia» que creía tener solo por cocinar mejor y desmereciendo las opiniones de los que no estuvieran a su altura.

—Mhmm —de la nada, Souma apareció en el pasillo de la academia —, he de decir que estoy curioso en saber el resultado de este shokugeki —el pelirrojo no tenía ningún miramiento en meterse donde no le llamaban, una actitud que a Harry le gustaba y detestaba porque era gracioso cuando él era el espectador, mas no ahora era el protagonista.

—Oh, yo también, yo también —la voz de Satoshi rompió a través de las masas —, nunca he visto tu verdadero estilo, Hari-kun. Dale una oportunidad, anda, anda.

—Ustedes... —chistó entre dientes Harry.

—¡Nosotros te apoyaremos, Hari-kun! Haremos una pancarta y todo —gritó desde el otro extremo Yuki ganando los gritos excitados de Daigo y Shogi.

—¡Nosotros también queremos ver! —dijo otra voz entre la multitud y pronto los estudiantes del pasillo le pedían a Harry que aceptara el shokugeki de Tsukasa quien frunció el ceño, mas no estaba descontento con cómo estaba consiguiendo sus objetivos.

—Sabes que las normas requieren que perdamos o ganemos algo, ¿cierto? —preguntó más para clarificar y tratar de disuadir al mayor que otra cosa, después de todo Harry podía perfectamente pedir por el puesto número uno del consejo, pero él no tenía nada equivalente para dar.

—El perdedor es el asistente del ganador por un mes.

—Está bien —Harry podía sacarle provecho a algo en lo bueno y en lo malo si él llegase a perder.

—¡Sí!

—¡ _Go, go_ , Hari-kun!

—¡Que sea en dos días!

—¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa —, solo necesitamos tres jueces, ¿cierto?

—Mhm... Entiendo —dijo Tsukasa bajito y luego asintió claramente quitándole la importancia a este nuevo desafío.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero! Hombre, no pruebo algo de Tsukasa-senpai desde el banquete y Hari no ha cocinado en meses —interrumpió Souma cuando comprendió lo que Harry quería hacer.

—Si Yukihira-kun puede ser juez, me ofrezco voluntariamente.

—¡Isshiki-senpai, eso es trampa!

—No es trampa, como miembro del consejo tengo la facultad para serlo.

—Mou, eso es trampa.

—Bueno, Tsukasa-kun puede ofrecer el tercer juez —cortó Harry antes de que una tercera persona se ofreciera.

—Kobayashi estará feliz de serlo —dijo restándole importancia al asunto y Harry solo sonrió.

Y fue así como dos días después y con un «contrato» firmado, Harry y Tsukasa se encontraban en la arena para una batalla culinaria, podían presentar su especialidad sin problemas y tenían dos horas para completar el plato. Solo tres jueces y los estudiantes de la academia estaban en completo caos porque por primera vez los jueces todos eran estudiantes de la academia.

—Hombre, esto sí que es divertido —opinaba Kobayashi mientras pataleaba con sus piernas en el asiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo, nunca había estado tan intrigado —Satoshi dijo desde el centro de la mesa.

—Oh, espero que Hari haga algo delicioso, estoy hambriento, no he comido todo el día esperando esta hora.

—¡Yo también! —dijo excitada Kobayashi entre la risa y la hilaridad.

Pronto, la arena cayó en un silencio total cuando Tsukasa comenzó a cocinar completamente concentrado y Harry hizo lo suyo. Ambos abstraídos totalmente en sus platos, ambos elegantes en todos sus movimientos, ambos completamente silenciosos mientras preparaban atentamente sus ingredientes.

—Casi siento como si no debería estar aquí —murmuró Kobayashi a Satoshi.

—Hombre, Hari sí que cocina como si volara —fue el murmullo de Souma en la otra punta. Satoshi se rio suavemente, sorprendiendo a Kobayashi quien dejó de mirar a Tsukasa y miró al británico. El único sonido que ella podía escuchar era el de la olla hervir si se concentraba mucho, pero la verdad era casi ver al menor volar, los elementos casi parecían saltar en su mano sin ruido alguno, sus ojos esmeraldas tras sus gafas brillaban de una manera sorprendente y pese a que ella podía intentar adivinar qué era lo que iba a cocinar, Harry exudaba misterio. ¿Haría un postre o no? ¿Sería cocina inglesa o algo más japonés? ¿Fritura o horneado? Dudaba de todo.

—Es como verlos pelear —murmuro Satoshi mirando la escena que se desenvolvía a sus ojos. Precisión, concentración, elegancia y fineza, todo lo necesario para crear un plato del otro mundo.

— _Soupe à l'oignon_  —murmuro Kobayashi una vez que pudo reconocer los ingredientes y pasos del británico —. Va a hacer una sopa, pero Tsukasa…

— _Coq au vin_  —respondió Satoshi sin siquiera dudar qué era lo que haría el mayor —, ninguno está cediendo un paso, ambos platos son parte importante y primordial de la cocina francesa.

Pronto, fragancias y el suave sonido de la cocina no se hizo esperar, el olor a cebollas, vino, queso y especias tenía a los jueces esperando ansiosos el punto culmine de todo este shokugeki. Muy por el contrario de otras batallas, ni Harry ni Tsukasa hablaron en el transcurso del evento, ambos completamente embelesados en lo que hacían, Harry con una serena sonrisa mientras cocinaba y Tsukasa con una concentración envidiable.

—Realmente su cocina es hermosa —dijo Kobayashi mirando a Harry —, casi no puedes alejar la vista.

—Es una verdadera batalla. Tsukasa-senpai, por otra parte, maravilla con sus movimientos y elegancia. Es difícil apartar la mirada de ambos.

—Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Fueron los minutos más largos para saber el resultado final, no solo los alumnos de Tootsuki y diversas personalidades se acercaron a la arena para ver el final de la batalla, sino que los mismos jueces esperaban ya sin paciencia por los platos en la larga mesa. Sin siquiera organizarlo, ambos chefs terminaron al mismo tiempo su emplatado y caminaron con completa parsimonia a la mesa, sirviendo desde puntas opuestas hasta llegar a Satoshi quien les sonrió a ambos.

—Bueno, esto se ve prometedor —fue todo lo que dijo el de ojos color zafiro.

—¡Buen provecho! —a la derecha de Isshiki, Kobayashi admiraba ambos platos dudosa de cuál comer primero.

—¿Les parece que partamos por el de Tsukasa-senpai? Después de todo él es quien pidió esta pelea.

—Está bien —corearon Souma y Rindo.

Admiraron la presentación del plato, el color borgoña del caldo como resultado de la cocción del vino y el gallo y cada mínimo detalle que podían encontrar, de un momento a otro tomaron la cuchara para degustar.

Los gemidos de placer de los jueces no se hicieron esperar y pronto los tres se encontraban desmenuzando la receta, Tsukasa respondería una que otra pregunta, pero el plato estaba cocinado a la perfección. Ahora solo quedaba Harry, Harry y su sopa que olía maravillosa y cada vez que Satoshi, Rindo o Souma la miraban de reojo adquiría una nueva atracción para ellos.

—La belleza está en el ojo del observador —respondió Harry cuando Rindo preguntó por la habilidad demostrada en su cocina y ahora en el plato.

—David Hume —respondió Satoshi con una sonrisa —. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Como siempre, los tres jueces tomaron la cuchara para nuevamente degustar el plato al mismo tiempo y luego, luego solo hubo silencio.

—¿Por qué no dicen nada? —murmuraban los espectadores.

—¿Les gustó o no les gustó?

—Mou, ni siquiera han comido otra vez.

—¿Sabrá tan asqueroso?

—No creo, ¿por qué entonces se ven así?

—¡No lo sé, solo estoy tratando de adivinar!

Harry solo sonrió. A su izquierda, Tsukasa miró todo confundido.

—Es fácil —murmuró Harry mirando el plato que había preparado y al mayor con una sonrisa culpable —, preparar un plato que habla bien de todo, preparar un plato que guste, es fácil, Tsukasa-kun —admitió Harry sin pensar por un segundo que sonaba arrogante, porque lamentablemente lo era, cocinar era fácil, hacer algo que tuviera buen gusto era fácil, hacer coordinar todos los sabores era fácil.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —nada tenía sentido en estos momentos, nada.

—Yo no hago platos deliciosos —admitió algo culposo, Harry no podía evitar que su magia se vertiera en los platos, era la consecuencia de ser mago —, hago platos que te hacen feliz. Esa sensación exhilarante que viene desde tu estómago, hace que no puedas respirar, hacen tus ojos brillar y te quedas sin palabras porque estás tan ocupado  _sintiendo_  que no puedes pensar en nada más que eso, en que este momento, en este lugar, con estas personas, todo lo que haces en estos segundos es  _perfecto_  —susurró Harry avergonzado de sus propios sentimientos y manera de expresarse. Para distraerse, Harry se acercó a Souma quien aún estaba jadeando poco a poco tratando de respirar.

—Lento y profundo, Souma —dijo con una sonrisa el inglés. Rindo, quien por fin pudo respirar profundo y tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas sonrió salvajemente.

—Cásate conmigo —gritó mientras daba otro bocado sin emitir comentarios.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntaban las personas en las tribunas, más Harry simplemente sonrió.

—Eres raro, Hari-kun —admitía Tsukasa en un suspiro.

—No puedo decir mucho más, después de todo, cuando las cosas salen como quieres y te llega esa sensación, solo hay una palabra que dices, no un millón.

—Perfecto —cortó Satoshi la conversación de los chefs —. Creo que es hora de votar.

En el escenario, nadie dudó que Harry ganó 3-0 sin siquiera un titubeo por parte de los jueces.

—No entiendo —dijeron algunos alumnos quienes salían de la arena dudosos por toda la situación.

—La cocina de Hari-kun —dijeron los residentes de la estrella polar — es algo que solo puedes entender cuando la comes. Me siendo mal por ustedes, tristes mortales, quienes no han probado las maravillas de su cocina.

Luego era risas, quejas, y gruñidos, pero Harry, a una lejanía segura, negó con la cabeza sonriendo y caminó con Souma y Satoshi a los dormitorios cuando el desafío se había dado por finalizado. En la cabina de invitados preferenciales, Azami fruncía el ceño ante la situación recién vivida, aún no podía discernir qué era lo que encontraba de raro en el joven heredero, pero su sola presencia lo incomodaba.

—Impresionante, ¿no es así? —preguntaba Gin, sus ojos fijos en la espalda del extranjero.

—Mhm... extraño, ¿no lo crees? Igual no es como si este shokugeki fuera tan especial. Carece de jueces reales y de opiniones sin preferencias, pero sin duda interesante.

—Nhh. Has cambiado, Azami.

—Gracias. Por otra parte, Dojima-senpai no ha cambiado en lo absoluto —agregó el de cabellos negros con una suave sonrisa. El mayor no creyó ni por un momento que las palabras que Azami le dedicó fueran un cumplido, mas sonrió solo para aparentar, al igual que el menor.

—Mañana habrá otra reunión para tratar de solucionar quién será el nuevo director, la información ya ha sido enviada a tu asistente —informaba Dojima con su vista fija en la ahora semivacía arena. La voz profunda y postura impecable del mayor hacía que Azami, sin querer, lo mirara de reojo más por el respeto que le tenía a su antiguo senpai que por otra cosa, después de todo, Azami sí sabía de las habilidades culinarias de Dojima y las respetaba, más había solo una persona que lo dejaba siempre queriendo más.

—Gracias por el adelanto. Si es así, nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches —hablaba Azami mientras se alzaba de su asiento y caminaba en dirección a la salida, su larga chaqueta se movía ante sus largos y decisivos pasos. Ya saliendo, Azami escuchó la respuesta de buenas noches de Gin, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho más que decir.

Cuando regresaron del shokugeki, todos disfrutaron de la primera batalla que Harry ganó sin siquiera parpadear. Una cena de celebración, beber licor sin licor y comer postre porque eso era lo que hacía feliz a Harry y fue lo que todos los habitantes del dormitorio hicieron hasta las una de la mañana; y pese a que al otro día todos se despertaron más cansados de lo que esperaron, nadie se arrepintió de la fiesta improvisada un miércoles por la noche.

Fue por es que quizás el buen humor de Souma sufrió un gran cambio cuando ese jueves decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre a esa hora: buscar a Harry. Si era honesto, Souma, al ver la escena, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero podía sin dudar mencionar dónde y con quién se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba. Si Souma era honesto consigo mismo, ahora se sentía como si alguien le estuviera apretando el pecho y su corazón no paraba de latir en sus oídos.

—Gracias… —escuchó decir desde su lugar, él no era quien estaba hablando, era una chica que no conocía con Harry quienes estaban de lo más cómodos hablando en el pasillo quién sabe qué cosa. Era casi como ser el personaje extra en un manga shoujo, él era el que estaba al otro lado de la pareja viendo cómo todo se desarrollaba, él veía las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, la suave sonrisa del protagonista mientras esperaba a que la chica hablara y dijera algo, que respondiera a cualquier cosa que estuvieran hablando y luego, casi dolorosamente, Souma escuchó nuevamente sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo.

Él solo había ido a buscar a Harry porque ambos habían quedado en cocinar, era su rutina, una en la que nadie, hasta ahora, se había inmiscuido.

—... ¿Te parece? Después de todo no es como si tuviéramos mucho que hacer por ahora.

Souma ni siquiera se quedó a esperar a escuchar la respuesta de Harry, él sencillamente se dio vuelta y salió caminando. El pelirrojo sacó su teléfono inteligente desde su bolsillo mientras caminaba ensimismado en su mundo y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, sus dedos volaron por el teclado del dispositivo:

> **@Y. Souma [16:22]** : Se me olvidó que quedé con los chicos en hacer algo. Nos vemos más tarde Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ.
> 
> **@B.P. Harry [16:22]** ::Ok :-) ... Nos vemos más tarde!

Souma sonrió ante lo simplista que era Harry en responder con emojis, el pelirrojo siempre se maravillaba de lo mucho que le costaba al inglés manejar dispositivos tecnológicos y cuánto luchaba en escribir o responder mensajes; sin embargo, ahora, la respuesta llegó con segundos de diferencia, pero el hecho era que ya no tenía nada que hacer y Souma no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente la escena. Las mejillas de esa chica, la suave sonrisa de Harry, los cabellos desordenados, esa personalidad que hacía tan fácil hablar con él, sus largos dedos, piel nívea comparada con la suya y cuerpo esbelto.

Y mientras más Souma pensaba, menos de la chica recordaba, solo sus mejillas sonrosadas y la típica actitud que tenían todas las mujeres cuando estaban frente al chico que les gustaban. El japonés solo podía rememorar cómo los cabellos de Harry se enredaban entre sí, cómo sus labios se extendían con una sonrisa comprensiva, cómo su cuerpo se movía un poco para evidenciar que estaba hablando con alguien, un poco más cerca, un poco más abierto al público.

Lo detestaba, esa fácil disposición del británico que atraía la atención de todos por una cosa u otra. Souma caminaba sin rumbo por el campus de Tootsuki, tratando de pensar en las implicaciones de estos nuevos sentimientos que para él no tenían ni pies ni cabeza y estaba tan concentrado en eso que el sonido de su propio teléfono vibrar y sonar lo asustaron un poco, en un fluido movimiento sacó el dispositivo nuevamente de su bolsillo y leyó la pantalla para ver quién lo estaba llamando, su sorpresa no se hizo de esperar cuando reconoció el nombre de su padre y contestó casi por inercia.

—Aló, papá —habló Souma sin pensar.

—¿Souma? ¿Todo bien? Te oyes raro —preguntó el padre del menor sin siquiera respirar. Souma quedó sorprendido al saber que su padre podía reconocer su bienestar emocional simplemente por el tono de su voz, pero supuso que eso era lo que ser padre significaba, ¿o no?

—Nah, no pasa nada —Souma podía tratar de tirar sus pensamientos por la tangente, pero lo cierto es que su mente lo único que podía revivir una y otra vez era esa escena inocente y tan habitual que le sorprendió no haberla visto venir antes. Harry era y es una persona atractiva, de buena familia, no tenía problemas económicos, era interesante, nunca era aburrido estar con él, era esbelto, sus ojos eran hermosos, su cocina sin duda hacía al menor salivar y...

— …ma, -oma, ¡Souma! ¡SOUMA! —el grito del padre del pelirrojo por fin rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos e hizo al joven reconocer su entorno. Souma parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, ni siquiera estaba en el sendero, sin querer se había adentrado en el bosque, mas eso no era lo que más incomodaba al pelirrojo ahora, sino la voz preocupada de su padre quien como pocas veces manifestaba su sentir.

—Ah, ¡Ja ja! Eh... lo siento —dijo el menor sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué pasa, Souma? —hablaba el mayor lo más compresivo posible. Hubo un prolongado silencio que el menor no supo llenar, ¿cómo decirle a un padre estos sentimientos que lo avergonzaban, que lo tragaban en un espiral de confusión, que lo dejaban furioso, triste y agotado a la vez? ¿Cómo? —… ¿te peleaste con Potter-kun? —preguntó de la nada el chef y Souma inhaló profundamente sin saber lo que hacía —... Hmm... —fue el suave murmullo que llegó por la línea.

Las orejas de Souma adquirieron un color rojizo, el menor sentía su corazón latir en ellos y sentía su rostro arder. Todas eran reacciones que no comprendía por qué, por qué... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

—Souma —la voz del padre del pelirrojo atrajo la atención del menor quien con respiración algo laboriosa trataba de entender lo que sucedía —, respira conmigo, Souma, vamos, profundo y largo… Eso es —guiaba el mayor al escuchar la respiración inestable de su hijo —... Una vez más, eso es, hijo. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices cómo fue tu día? Hoy te tocaba cocina hindú, ¿no es así?

Eso era lo que Souma necesitaba: normalidad. El menor habló, habló de cosas mundanas, de que a un compañero se le habían caído las especias en su olla, que a Megumi se le había quedado atorado el pelo en un perchero y nadie sabía cómo lo había hecho, que la creación del día que Souma había hecho resultó ser un completo desastre que como mínimo merecía un tercer puesto en los peores platos realizados entre ambos, que Satoshi había comenzado a hacer un quincho en la parte trasera de los dormitorios. Mas a medida que llegaba al fin de su día, la voz de Souma comenzó a temblar poco a poco, sobre todo cuando llegó a la escena que tenía al menor completamente fuera de su centro.

—... ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Jouichiro cuando el silencio se extendió por un largo tiempo en el teléfono.

—¿Molestarme qué? —respondió el menor aún sin comprender.

—¿Te molesta eso que sientes? —Souma casi lo podía imaginar, el cabello de su padre suelto, mas enredado debido a que su padre tenía la misma mala costumbre de él de revolver su cabello cuando hablaba temas delicados. El tono de voz del mayor no dejaba en evidencia si estaba molesto o asqueado, él sencillamente estaba preguntando porque quería saber. Souma se sentía casi como si su padre le estuviera preguntando si le gustaba o no un juguete o algo por el estilo.

—... No lo sé —murmuró —, yo... Sí... No...

—No es muy común verte dudar, Souma —molestó levemente el mayor sin pensarlo —, es casi como si no supieras lo que quieres. Si dudas por alguna razón moral o algo por el estilo, entonces olvídalo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Souma?

« _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Souma?_ ».

« _Si dudas por alguna razón moral… entonces olvídalo_ ».

« _No es común verte dudar…_ ».

« _¿Te molesta eso que sientes?_ ».

—... ¿Souma?

—... Creo que me tengo que ir, ya sabes, tengo cosas que hacer —respondió un poco más estable el menor.

—Oh, está bien. Solo llamaba para saber de ti.

—Espero que podamos hablar un poco más la próxima vez, papá. ¡Y trata de llamar con regularidad! ¡Tampoco te olvides de depositarme dinero! No puedes ser tan tacaño —se quejó el menor cuando recordó lo poco que había hablado con su padre sobre su estadía en Singapur.

—¡Ah!, pero qué hijo más ingrato tengo —Souma escuchó la risa de su padre al otro lado de la línea y sonrió más tranquilo.

—¿Hablamos otro día?

—Sí, ya me están llamando del restaurante —afirmó el chef sin problemas. Su despida fue corta como siempre, pero antes de cortar, Jouichiro dijo sus últimas palabras que dejaron avergonzado al menor — y Souma —dijo como si nada el mayor —, felicitaciones.

El pelirrojo menor farfulló un poco y tragó saliva.

—… Gracias —murmuró antes de cortar.

Al finalizar la llamada, Souma se quedó pensando en la conversación con su padre, palabras resonando una y otra vez mientras las imágenes que había visto esa misma tarde adquirían otro valor en su mente.

—¡Yoosh! —gritó con un nuevo aire y energía —, ¡hora de actuar!

Souma Yukihira era un hombre de acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GLOSARIO**
> 
> Heika[陛下]: se utiliza para la realeza soberana, similar a la «majestad» en español. Por ejemplo, Tennō Heika [天皇陛下] significa «Su Majestad el Emperador». Heika por sí mismo también puede ser usado como un término directo de la dirección, lo que equivale a «Su Majestad». Fuente: Wikipedia. Honoríficos japoneses. Obtenido el 20/10/17.
> 
> Haruhito: personaje inventado, solo tomé la idea de la casa imperial japonesa y algo de su cultura (trato de mantenerme fiel a la realidad), pero no me gusta utilizar los nombres reales de dichas autoridades por respeto y preferencia personal.
> 
> Kengen [んげん; 権限]: poder, autoridad, jurisdicción.
> 
> Voy a autocitar parte de mis notas en FF.net, así que tened paciencia...
> 
> ¡Cuarto capítulo extremadamente largo! Mi premio al esfuerzo (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> _Harry BAMF mode is amazing!_ (و ˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و Me gustaría aclarar lo siguiente: mi canon!Harry tiene distintas características y, en este fanfic, Harry se dio cuenta del lado «feo» de tener poder que son las reuniones, el tener que ser «snob», mantener contactos, ocupar su nombre, etc. Para mí, Harry siente que esa «responsabilidad» de ser un Lord es pesada, incómoda y bastante terrorífica porque él tiene un lado Slytherin, así que sabe cómo manejar a las personas de vez en cuando (lo detesta porque le hace recordar a Voldemort y él no quiere ser como el mago oscuro), mas Harry también comprende que es necesario si quiere hacer un cambio bueno en la sociedad, ya que todos lo ven como «el salvador», es por eso que casi siente como si tuviera que entrar en un disfraz cuando comienza a hablar como Lord Potter-Black.
> 
> Por otra parte, Souma se sorprende, sí, pero también él es una persona increíblemente perceptiva y sabe lo que Harry está hablando incluso si no lo ha vivido. Souma es uno de los personajes más comprensivos que he visto y es agradable escribir sobre él. No juzga y te escucha incluso cuando nadie lo hace, es maravilloso.
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, tiene un montón de sentimiento, conversaciones y _pre-slash moments_.


	5. Sentaku

Harry sabía que con Souma no había puntos intermedios, él era una persona bastante directa y sin pudor, por lo cual por un instante no le sorprendió en la absurda situación en la que estaba ahora, pero eso no significaba que su rostro estuviera sonrosado, su ritmo cardiaco aumentara a cifras preocupantes y que más farfullaba y que actuaba, porque lo primero que había hecho Souma al verlo era dirigirse a él sin siquiera cavilar, con vibrantes ojos dorados y proceder a estampar sus labios con los suyos ante el griterío y la sorpresa del resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Satoshi, el mejor amigo de Harry en Japón, se reía cuan padre diciendo palabras sobre «juventud» y «amor joven» cuando el británico sabía  _muy_  bien que el otro muchacho siquiera había dado un beso.

El muy cabrón.

—¡Yukihira está acosando a Potter-kun!

—¡AHHH, ¿QUÉ HACES YUKIHIRA?! —gritó Ikumi.

—¡Yukihira, déjalo respirar!

—¡Oh por Dios, mis ojos! ¡MIS OJOS!

— _Ewww_...

—¡Que alguien los separe!

— _... Yaoi_...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es  _yaoi_  y por qué estás sacando una cámara, Megumi?

— _Ahshkahsaggaf..._

—¿Qué rayos significa eso, hermano?

—¿Eh? Takumi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Las reacciones eran variadas ante el grupo de personas presentes quienes, como siempre, estaban en el dormitorio pese a que muchos siquiera vivían allí, pero cada palabra que llegaba a los oídos del de cabellos azabaches no interrumpía el «besuqueo» al que estaba siendo «forzado». Para Harry parecieron horas, pero cuando por fin Souma se alejó de él, su rostro seguía siendo serio y sus mejillas tenían un sano tono carmesí:

—Sal conmigo —Souma siquiera tuvo el descaro de preguntarle a Harry qué era lo que quería, ni siquiera declaró su «amor», era casi como para reírse ante la espontaneidad del menor. No obstante, por otra parte, el británico lo encontró rudo; sin embargo, podía apreciar también cuán nervioso se encontraba el pelirrojo y el descaro que aún tenía al estar allí de pie frente a él esperando su respuesta pese a que no había sido una pregunta.

Harry solo rio.

—Oh... —escuchó Harry el murmulló de Satoshi a sus espaldas —. Vámonos, esta es una conversación entre los dos.

—¡Pero yo quiero saber cómo termina todo!

—Hombre, esto es tan raro. ¿Debería estar asqueado? Pero pobre Yukihira-kun, me da pena. Yukihira,  _¡Fight-o!_ —animaba Daigo mientras caminaba a la salida del comedor.

—Tan raro, todo esto es tan raro.

—¡Mou! ¿Por qué todos los hombres atractivos son gay?

Pese a todo, ni Souma ni Yukihira quitaron la vista el uno del otro.

—Solo quiero decir que no quiero peleas —dijo Satoshi como encargado de los dormitorios para después proceder a cerrar las puertas francesas.

—Tu sí que no sabes lo que significa ser sutil —Harry cortó el tenso ambiente entre incómodo y feliz.

—No me gusta irme por las ramas —respondía Souma encogiéndose de hombros en una actitud relajada, mas lo delataban sus orejas rojas y rostro carmesí —, ¿algún problema con eso? —era pequeño, pero Harry podía ver la incertidumbre y desolación en pequeños gestos que se había acostumbrado a buscar en el menor, era casi como si Harry lo único que hacía era ser un detector del ánimo de Souma, supuso que eso tenía que ver con sus propios sentimientos que otra cosa.

—... No —respondió ahora con una amplia sonrisa. Las mejillas del británico dolían y no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo mirando al menor directamente, todo esto sin duda salía de cualquier rutina que había establecido durante los últimos meses. El rostro del joven mago ardía, su vientre hacía piruetas raras y pese a que su corazón latía de felicidad, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustado; todas las emociones que convergían en su cuerpo las provocaba la persona que estaba frente a él, pero pese a que se sentía asustado, pese a que sus rodillas temblaran un poco y pensamientos dudosos poblaban su mente por segundos, solo hacía falta que mirara nuevamente a Souma para saber que todo esto valía la pena —, en lo absoluto —dejo salir en un respiro.

Ambos quedaron allí, mirándose en su crisis emocional quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Latidos rápidos, mejillas sonrosadas, respiración agitada, rodillas débiles, vientre inestable, incertidumbre, miedo; pero atracción,  _oh tanta atracción_.

No dijeron mucho más en el comedor, sencillamente se quedaron mirando por largos minutos hasta que ya sea el frío de la noche, el cansancio o la oscuridad de la noche les hizo darse cuenta de que era hora de irse a dormir, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para decir adiós debido a que siquiera sin dudarlo, Souma comenzó a seguir a Harry por los pasillos del dormitorio. El silencio era tenso por momentos, mas no por temor a hablar, sino porque sencillamente ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir que pudiera romper la situación en la que estaban ahora.

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos se quería separar del otro, pero también era evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a avanzar mucho más de lo que habían experimentado hasta ahora.

Cuando Harry llegó a su dormitorio miró de reojo al Souma esperando a ver si él decía algo, más como nunca, el pelirrojo parecía haber sido consumido por toda su bravura y ahora quedaba el adolescente que él sabía existía también en ese cuerpo, sus orbes doradas brillaban con preguntas, pero también con un temor acompañado de ser Harry su primera relación. Harry solo abrió la puerta y esperó a que Souma, su novio, pasara a su dormitorio.

Esa palabra sonaba entre raro y excitante...  _Novio_.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Harry en un suave sonido.

* * *

Tibias, pero más cálidas de lo normal. Las sábanas eran más suaves de lo que el pelirrojo recordaba, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados debido a la inesperada comodidad que sentía, pero poco a poco comenzó a notar distintas cosas que lo hacían querer abrir los ojos. Sus tobillos estaban rozando otra pierna, era un contacto casi pueril, hasta que su cerebro procesó la suave respiración que calentaba su nuca. Luego fue un brazo que recaía en su estómago, luego otro brazo en el cual él estaba semiapoyado durmiendo… aunque ahora no lo estaba haciendo mucho.

Casi sin tregua, poco a poco, todo comenzó a tener sentido, porque poco a poco Souma comenzó a recordar.

—¿Souma? —fue la voz ronca de Harry que hizo a Souma sonrojarse más intensamente. Después de una noche torpe y excitante, ambos habían estado demasiado felices como para separarse ahora que este nuevo paso en su relación se había dado.

Una relación, una formal y nueva para ambos.

—Acabo de despertar —susurró el pelirrojo sin querer moverse. El mayor solo tarareó sin siquiera abrir los ojos, pero se acercó aún más al cuerpo del japonés.

Souma podía escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón del mayor, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos y la suave fragancia que podía percibir en las sábanas y que aún no sabía si era el detergente o solo Harry.

—... Buenos días —murmuró Harry mientras se separaba poco a poco del cuerpo del contrario.

—Buenos días —respondía el pelirrojo con una suave sonrisa, una que Harry nunca antes había visto ahora que Souma se dio vuelta para darle la cara. No había duda que ambos tenían un problema con su cabello, no había duda que ambos estaban nerviosos por este nuevo desarrollo, no había duda que ambos temían y a la vez no temían saber la reacción de sus amigos al enterarse que ellos ahora eran una pareja; no obstante, incluso pese al temor y lo novedoso que todo esto podía llegar a ser, casi como un imán ambos acercaron sus labios sin dejar de mirar al otro, un tímido y torpe toque, risillas ante lo incómodo de la posición y ajustarse nuevamente. Tímidos nuevamente, pero más cómodos, primero percibiendo la suavidad de los labios del contrario, unos labios más finos que el otro, unos labios más ansiosos por explorar que el contrario, unos labios más egoístas que el otro.

Pese al aliento matutino, muchos decían que las hormonas podían más y Souma comprendió que efectivamente así era. Fue así como una fría mañana de noviembre Souma y Harry disfrutaron su segundo, tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto beso; y muchos más.

Pese a la alta tensión que se vivía en Tootsuki y lo ocupado que estaban por algunos días Harry y Satoshi, los habitantes del Dormitorio Estrella Polar no tuvieron más que acostumbrarse a que a determinadas horas, Souma estaría bastante entretenido arrinconando a Harry en uno de los pasillos, en la cocina o en el sofá de la sala de estar. Era completamente hilarante y triste a la vez ver el ritual de cómo una nueva pareja comenzaba de manera incómoda y dudosa a ser una de esas típicas parejas que si parpadeabas, la encontrabas en un rincón besándose y acariciándose si no sabías esquivar los «lugares de alta tensión».

Para Harry y Souma en especial era la cocina —muy para el horror de sus compañeros de dormitorio—, el balcón y el pasillo que daba al dormitorio de Harry.

—Sé que no lo hacen a propósito —se quejaba Marui con las mejillas sonrosadas —, pero el otro día baje en la madrugada porque me dio sed y estaban allí,  _ya saben_...

—... Es asquerosamente tierno —aceptaba Yuki asintiendo con su cabeza, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados sin siquiera dudarlo —. En la mañana, Yukihira-kun o Hari-san se turnan para hacerse el desayuno y es todo normal,  _hasta que no lo es_.

—Ma~ —interrumpía Satoshi mientras bebía de su vaso de agua mientras acomodaba un poco su delantal —, supongo que es más difícil para nosotros debido a que Hari es europeo y allí ven este tipo de cosas diferentes y bueno... No es como so Yukihira-kun fuera la persona más  _normal_  de la tierra.

—Lo dice la persona que con diez grados sale desnudo a arar la tierra en pleno inverno —murmuraba Daigo con una mirada resignada.

—Mhmm... Bueno, no es tampoco como si hubieran hecho  _mucho_  en nuestra presencia, ellos solo, ya saben...

—... Sí, son pareja. Supongo que sí el tono comienza a subir un poco siempre podemos pedirles que se restrinjan a sus dormitorios.

—Gracias a Dios que los dormitorios son a prueba de sonido —comentaba Ibusaki en un gran suspiro —, todo mi apoyo, pero definitivamente  _no_  quiero oír  _eso_...

Todos corearon afirmativamente ante las palabras de Shun, lo que provocó después un montón de bromas por debajo del cinturón.

—Han confirmado la lista —fue lo primero que dijo Satoshi cuando la cena en los dormitorios daba inicio. Como siempre, los residentes del dormitorio estaban acompañados por sus amigos. Nikumi estaba sentada a un costado de Takumi quien peleaba de vez en cuando con Souma. Isami se reía de todo, pero todos quedaron en silencio cuando Satoshi comentó el nuevo desarrollo ante la elección del futuro director de Tootsuki.

—¿A cuántos? —Erina Nakiri, como pocas veces, estaba presente en esta reunión con Hisako quien se quedó en silencio pese a estar en una interesante conversación con Akira Hayama.

—No es como si tuviéramos algo que aportar —se quejó Alice ante lo poco y nada que ellos podían hacer.

— _Ojou_ , por lo menos podría terminar de escuchar lo que quieren decir.

—Mou, siempre tan estricto.

—Contestando la pregunta de Nakiri-san —continuaba Satoshi sin siquiera pestañear —, serán ocho los postulantes al cargo de director y se ha decidido por dos juntas de jueces. Unos solo juzgaran los platillos de los aspirantes a director y los otros solo vigilaran que el proceso se haga de manera justa y equitativa.

—¿Es por eso que Hari-san no está aquí? —preguntó Hayama dando un repaso por la mesa.

—Sí. Fue solicitada la presencia de Hari-kun como enlace a Haruhito-heika —admitía Satoshi con una estreñida sonrisa —. No puedo comentar más al respecto, pero esperen un anuncio dentro de algunos días.

—¿Y quiénes serán los aspirantes? —preguntó Souma mientras se atiborraba de la comida que había traído Hayama.

—Bueno, el padre de Nakiri-san está en la lista, Doujima-san también, algunos chefs internacionales, Hanamaki-san que es un exalumno de Tootsuki también y Yukihira-kun, tu padre también está en la lista.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Bueno, su solicitud llegó de las últimas, pero hubo muchos votos a favor para que él tuviera una oportunidad. Ahora solo queda esperar hasta la próxima semana que es cuando se realizara esta batalla culinaria por el derecho de ser del director de Tootsuki.

—No pareces estar muy asustado, senpai. ¿No te preocupa lo que suceda con la academia?

—No es como si nos afectara mucho... La situación en la que Nakiri-san está es la complicada —agregaba Shun suspirando.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —contestaba Satoshi en dirección a la mesa en general —, ya no hay mucho por hacer. Hari-kun tiene razón en que esto es un error hecho por los altos directivos y es su error a corregir, nosotros como consejo ya hemos hecho todo lo posible en reestructurar nuevamente el manual y pusimos en nuestra lista petitoria ciertas habilidades que debe poseer nuestro futuro director. De ahora en adelante solo hay que esperar...

Y esperar hicieron, hasta el último lunes de noviembre donde una amplia comitiva, invitados, prensa internacional, gente de la realeza y estudiantes tuvieron el día libre para ver el shokugeki más impresionante de todos. Ocho chefs internacionales disputando el cargo director de una de las escuelas culinarias más prestigiosas del mundo.

—Hombre, esto es sorprendente —susurró Daigo mientras entraban a la renovada arena de shokugekis. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. En la zona VIP, distintos guardias de seguridad custodiaban al príncipe de Japón y a su derecha, Harry quien parecía agotado, pero acostumbrado a la situación que estaban viviendo. De un momento a otro la arena se llenó hasta no dar más, la pantalla LED al centro del escenario hacía publicidad a los ocho chefs y sus reconocimientos internacionales, Souma se sorprendió que su padre fuera tan condecorado, pero guardó sus palabras al ver a los jueces invitados ingresar uno por uno y tomar asiento mientras los últimos detalles se afinaban ante sus ojos.

—Esto es —Souma oyó el suave susurro de Nakiri en dirección a todos los miembros del dormitorio estrella polar. Solemnes, todos asintieron y tomaron asiento.

—Damos la más cordial de las bienvenidas a la primera elección del director de la Academia Tootsuki. Como muchos sabrán, este último tiempo nuestra prestigiosa academia ha sufrido diversos cambios con el fin de aumentar y mejorar nuestro currículum y la idea de un  _shokugeki_  internacional para honrar nuestras raíces y demostrar las habilidades del futuro director fue la herramienta de selección final que ha decidido el centro directivo y los consejeros de nuestro colegio —hablaba Urara Kawashima, la comentadora habitual de Tootsuki ante eventos especiales —. Sin más preámbulos, damos la más cordial bienvenida a nuestros cinco jueces también escogidos por su currículum internacional y experticia.

De los cinco jueces, Souma solo pudo reconocer a dos: Shinomiya-senpai quien era el único exalumno de la academia y Ian van Strauss, un famoso crítico gastronómico. Luego vino la presentación formal de los jueces y participantes, cada sector aplaudía por personas reconocidas y fanáticos y a lo lejos, Souma pudo ver cómo su padre, Doujima-senpai y Azami parecían intercambiar palabras.

—El desafío se dividirá en dos sesiones, la primera será hasta las 14:00 y solo dejará a dos preseleccionados quienes se enfrentarán a las 15:30 en el último desafío. Mucha suerte a todos los participantes —Urara aplaudió para así darle ánimos como buena presentadora. Luego, cuando los aplausos amainaron, ella continuó su discurso —. Son cuatro preparaciones: entrada, plato de fondo, postre y un bebestible —informaba Urara carismáticamente —. La elección es libre, mas el desafío es que tienen que sorprender a los jueces con su plato. Tienen cinco horas para hacerlo, ¡buena suerte a todos!

Más aplausos, gritos de ánimo, flashes de cámara y luego el sonido de la cocina, ocho personas abajo y cada una atraía la atención de todos los presentes con sus movimientos, ingredientes, presencia y carisma. Por primera vez en la vida, Souma podía apreciar no solo las habilidades culinarias de su padre al completo, sino también ver sus diferencias, lo que él quería llegar a ser, lo que haría distinto y sobre todo la envidia que nació en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que eso era lo que quería hacer: uno de los mejores, que su nombre acarreara peso como lo hacía el nombre de su padre.

Souma Yukihira quería que su cocina se conociera por todo el mundo, desde Japón hasta la isla más remota del mundo.

Por los altoparlantes y la pantalla, todos los presentes podían ver desenvolverse los platos y su preparación mientras los minutos pasaban y se convertían en horas.

Harry, por su parte, llevaba una amena conversación con Haruhito quien de vez en cuando preguntaría por qué determinada técnica sacaba tantos aplausos o por qué determinados ingredientes eran más arriesgados que otros.

—Lo encuentro sorprendente —admitía en voz baja, lejos del embajador británico quien trataba de entrar en buenas palabras con uno de los representantes de la familia real japonesa —. ¿Es esto lo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida, Harry-kun? —preguntó intrigado el nipón, pero Harry solo dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas a la arena y suspiro.

¿Era esto lo que quería hacer toda su vida?

—Mhm... No lo sé. Solo sé que ahora es esto lo único que quiero hacer. Debe ser difícil para ti comprenderlo con todos tus deberes y todo lo demás —murmuraba de vuelta el británico sin una pizca de remordimiento.

—Más que difícil —hablaba el otro — es una mezcla de envidia y sorpresa. Envidia porque por lo menos tú tienes más opciones que nosotros en lo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida —admitía el mayor sin pena. Estos últimos meses en contacto con el joven mago le habían enseñado que el joven prefería la cruda verdad que las palabras embellecidas y Haruhito sí tenía un poco de envidia por esta elección que era casi imposible para él —. Sin embargo, por otra parte, es sorprendente que escogieras algo tan...  _mundano_ —admitía con un poco de remordimiento —. Sé que detestas que te lo repitan, pero llegaste a este mundo para hacer grandes cosas, Harry Potter —bromeó un poco el adulto ante la exasperada expresión del menor. Harry le había contado todo de Ollivander y sus extrañas palabras que se corearon en el mundo mágico. No era tan difícil de saber esa información considerando que cuando su familia se enteró que vendría un  _Salvador_  a su país, ellos habían pedido toda la información posible al respecto.

—Puede —admitía de mala gana el mago —, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda complementar mi  _grandeza_  con algo  _mundano_  como la cocina —y si eso no era una reprimenda a Haruhito por recordarle cosas que quería olvidar y reprocharle por su uso de algunas palabras, el japonés no sabía qué era lo que  _reprimenda_  significaba.

Fue ya entrada la tarde, después del último duelo, que Souma por fin pudo encontrar las palabras que había perdido en el último shokugeki.

—No puedo creer que Doujima-senpai haya ganado —murmuró sorprendido Souma —, estaba seguro que mi viejo lo haría —admitía de mala gana el pelirrojo. Satoshi, unos pasos más atrás, solo sonrió misteriosamente. Por lo poco que podía él conocer al padre de Souma, una cosa sí le había quedado en claro: él era todo sobre equidad y no dejar que la pataleta de Azami ganara, pero tampoco lo amarrarían a un trabajo que no quería.

El solo hecho que ingresó al final dejó en claro que su tema con Azami era otro, algo había pasado mientras cocinaban y los jueces daban su veredicto sobre la segunda ronda que dejó a el padre de Erina perplejo y enojado, lo otro fue ver esa nueva faceta que tenía, era casi ver cuando él retaba a los primeros años por algo absurdo que habían hecho.

—Yo creo que lo más loco de todo es que el papá de Souma se fuera de copas con Doujima-san y Nakiri-san. ¿No que él era el malo? —Daigo no comprendía el actual de los adultos. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—Cosas de adultos —respondieron a coro el resto del dormitorio estrella polar.

—Bueno, por lo menos todo terminó «bien» —dijo un poco desconcertada Yuki. Al llegar al dormitorio, todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, todos cansados del arduo día.

Y si Souma en vez de preferir su dormitorio se fue al de Harry, nadie dijo nada.

Al día siguiente la vida en Tootsuki siguió como lo había estado haciendo hace semanas. Nadie sabía qué tipo de cambios la nueva directiva traería, el consenso general de los estudiantes era que solo esperaban que fueran mejores cambios, mas los involucrados sabían que tendrían que haber uno que otro cambio drástico para la tranquilidad de cierta facción del directorio.

—¿Qué tal una fiesta este viernes? —fue lo que propuso Satoshi la tarde del martes cuando todos los habitantes e invitados del dormitorio se volvían a reunir en el comedor.

—¿Una fiesta para qué? —preguntaba Ryoko frunciendo levemente su ceño.

—¿Para qué más? ¡Celebrar este cambio! —exclamaba excitado Satoshi.

—Por favor, aunque sea por una vez, no lo hagan en mi pieza.

—Tu pieza es la mejor, Marui, para de chillar.

—¡Todos los dormitorios son iguales!

—¡Llevaré mi jugo especial! —gritaba entusiasmada Yuki haciendo caso omiso a los gritos desesperados de Marui. El resto reía y todos los presentes parecían disfrutar el ambiente ahora más ameno.

—Ustedes vendrán también, ¿cierto? —preguntó Megumi siempre amable y cordial en su trato con sus nuevos amigos. Los gemelos Aldini e Ikumi asintieron entusiasmados, al igual que Alice. El resto dieron excusas, algunos aceptaron reluctantes y otros de plano dijeron que no (Hayama), mas todos sabían que igual sería arrastrado a la fiesta lo quisiera o no y fue allí donde Erina Nakiri admiró lo que era la amistad con personas que aprendió a conocer. Hisako estaba en un rincón hablando animadamente con Ryoko e Ibusaki.

—Vendré —fue su respuesta algo cortante cuando Megumi le preguntó directamente si iría o no.

—Oh, qué bueno —se expresaba Megumi con una amplia sonrisa —, pensé que como hace tiempo vives nuevamente en la mansión Nakiri, no querrías venir.

—No. Además, así podré agradecerles por permitirme quedarme aquí... Espero que no haya sido un inconveniente —agregó cuando un pensamiento errante llegó a la mente de Erina.

—¡Para nada! Erina-san está más que invitada si quiere volver. Siquiera sentimos su presencia de no ser por nuestras cenas en conjunto —Megumi tenía razón. Erina se despertaba antes que todos, a excepción de Satoshi, e iría a cumplir con sus deberes. Pocas veces se quedaba a desayunar y llegaba tarde en la noche cansada de su largo día para sentarse a comer en el comedor si estaba de humor.

Generalmente iba, porque si no, Erina sentía que estaba siendo descortés, pero de vez en cuando prefería estar a solas en el cuarto que le asignaron.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la rubia de cabellos largos con una sonrisa. Era bueno tener amigos.

Quizás fue por eso que sucedió como todas las buenas y malas cosas pasaban: inesperadamente y sin siquiera una onza de control. Como era costumbre (según Satoshi que gustaba de celebrar hasta la inauguración de su quincho), tras el episodio de Azami Nakiri, Erina e Hisako fueron a la fiesta en el dormitorio estrella polar. En dicho lugar de residencia, concretamente, en la habitación de un siempre estresado y derrotado Marui, los viernes a las ocho de la noche se reunirían no solo los habitantes del dormitorio, sino también sus más cercanos amigos con quienes querían compartir un momento ameno.

Llegarían los gemelos Aldini, también estaría Ikumi y, por algún extraño motivo, estaría el grupo de amigos más raro que todos hubieran visto: Satoshi Isshiki, Souma Yukihira, Akira Hayama, Ryo Kurikiba, Alice Nakiri, Harry Potter y, incluso más raro, Tousuke Megishima. Era casi imposible saber qué tenía de parecido los unos de los otros. Akira se pondría en un rincón donde sería asediado por Alice hasta que se integrara al grupo que solo se encontraba a unos pasos del rincón que quiso reclamar como suyo. Satoshi hablaría de todo y nada con Tousuke, mientras que Harry haría una que otra broma con Alice a Hayama hasta que el de piel oscura cediera y comenzara a repartir bebestibles o a hacer lo que el loco par quería que hiciera, aunque no era su deber. Souma, por otra parte, trataría de darles de comer a todos sus últimas creaciones y luego sería la flor social que era y caminaría de grupo en grupo causando desmán con su horrible calamar y fue cuando llegó a la altura de Erina que algo inesperado sucedió.

—Eh —era el típico sonido que hacía Satoshi cuando se daba cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué, qué? —preguntaría una intrigada Alice mientras trataba de seguir la mirada de Satoshi. Pronto, el extraño, pero unido grupo miraría en la misma dirección y se encontraría con una sonrosada Erina quien trataba de dar una apariencia fresca y, ¿por qué no? Algo llamativa. Era evidente que la joven heredera por fin se había dado cuenta de sus contradictorios sentimientos al pelirrojo chef, nadie sabía cómo ella se había dado cuenta, solo que entre la noche del martes y la mañana del miércoles, Satoshi y Alice vieron a Erina sonrojarse y tratar de hablarle normal a Souma entre clases. Era casi doloroso ver su interacción, sobre todo porque Souma era una persona amable y expresiva por naturaleza.

—Oh —fue todo el comentario de Hayama. Tousuke, por otra parte, frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la rubia interactuar con el pelirrojo.

—¿No que ustedes están saliendo? —preguntó confuso el mayor de los presentes. Su gorro con pompones lo hacían lucir ridículo.

—Bueno, no es como si Yukihira-kun estuviera haciendo algo mal —admitía Satoshi.

—No es eso... —interrumpió Ryo con un largo suspiro.

—Es que no se da cuenta —terminó en un amplio suspiro resignado Hayama.

—Oh —Alice frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo a la única mujer del grupo se le había pasado por alto el súbito cambio de vestuario de su prima justo antes de salir de la mansión—, bueno esto será muy incómodo. Pobre Erina-chan —la rubia platinada no sabía qué más decir. Souma, como si tuviera un sexto sentido, se dio vuelta para mirar en la dirección del grupo lo que causó una seguidilla de risillas entre ellos.

—No sé si sentirme bien o hacer algo... ya saben, ¿no se supone que debo armar como un escándalo o algo? —preguntó dudoso el británico.

—No seas engreído. Tú también eres denso, el otro día una chica de la clase 2-1 te dio galletas y tú pensaste que era para que las criticaras.

—¡Ryo! ¿Cómo iba a saber eso? Tartamudeaba como loca y nunca dijo nada...

—Ya te hemos hablado de la  _diferencia cultural_. Deberías haber sospechado cuando se puso roja como tomate —contraatacó Hayama casi con pena —. Hasta yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Hayama, a ti se te declaran por minuto.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Akira-kun,  _so spicy_! —molestaba Harry ante la retahíla de ataques de sus amigos.

—¡Oi!

—¡¿Por qué están peleando?! —cortó de la nada Souma quien interrumpió con una gran sonrisa la conversación que tenían —, ¿por qué tienen las mejillas rojas? —seguía el pelirrojo ahora con más dudas que antes. Hayama chistó sus labios y negó con la cabeza mientras que Harry simplemente negó.

—Nada.

—Ahora, Hari-kun —el tono bromista de Satoshi hizo que Alice soltara una risilla.

El grupo estaba tan metido en su mundo que ninguno notó nada extraordinario pasando, nadie que no fuera ajeno al grupo. La relación entre Harry y Souma, de por sí, no era un secreto, mas debido a la forma de ser de los japoneses, Harry y Souma solo les habían comentado a los residentes del dormitorio, su familia directa y sus amigos que formalmente estaban juntos y, dicho sea de paso, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a lo relajado que era Harry cuando estaba con personas de su confianza y lo descarado que podía ser Souma cuando quería atención.

La verdad sea dicha, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a las sutiles —y no tanto— demostraciones de afecto, sobre todo en los dormitorios (y a  _ciertos_  sonidos a media noche). Quizás fue por eso que nadie siquiera pestañeó cuando Souma se inclinó más de la cuenta en el espacio personal de Harry, claro, nadie que no fuera amigo directo.

Erina miraba desde el otro lado de la sala todo pasar en cámara lenta, el jadeo de Hisako la hizo darse cuenta que no era solo ella quien estaba sorprendida por lo que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos y la rubia frunció un poco el ceño, después de todo ella era una chica con un plan.

—Hisako, ¿es esto normal? —preguntaba en un murmullo la de cabello largo. Hisako, por otra parte, hizo un ruido de no saber qué responder.

—Bueno… Sé que Yukihira-kun es muy cercano a Potta-denka. Él es europeo y...

Sus palabras dejaron de fluir cuando casi sin siquiera pestañear, el más alto de los dos hombres rodeo la cintura del otro escuchando lo que sea que estuviesen hablando en ese rincón, fue todo tan normal y cotidiano que por un momento ambas dudaron que estuviera pasando dado que nadie emitió ningún comentario ante la descarada postura en la que ambos se encontraban. Erina dio un paso atrás y su grito ahogado quedó a la mitad de la nada porque justo en ese momento Satoshi apareció frente a ella con una suave sonrisa y su ridículo delantal rosado. Era como estar en un universo paralelo, el corazón de la rubia latió descontrolado y desconsolado mientras trataba de no mirar la escena develarse ante sus ojos.

El pelirrojo se inclinaría levemente, solo un poco más, al oído del más bajo para comentar algo, luego todos se reirían y no prestarían atención ante la mano que viajaría desde el pecho hasta el estómago del inglés, tampoco prestarían atención a cómo la mano más pálida entrelazaría los dedos con los dedos dorados del japonés sin siquiera dudarlo. Ambos se balancearían en sus pies para acomodarse mejor, espalda completamente apoyada en la parte frontal del otro, partes tocándose por sobre la ropa y de vez en cuando, casi como si aún Erina tuviera alguna duda de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, Souma Yukihira inhalaría sutilmente en el cabello del extranjero.

—Nakiri-san —llamaba Satoshi para que Erina centrara su atención en él. Erina, por otra parte, pestañearía para salir de la desazón y la decepción —, creo que no se siente muy bien. ¿No desea tomar un respiro en nuestro balcón? Estoy seguro que Arato-san nos hará compañía y traerá nuestras bebidas.

A la heredera del imperio Nakiri no le quedó otra cosa que asentir y salió del cuarto con la suave excusa de que necesitaba respirar un poco con la ayuda de Satoshi e Hisako. Su prima, Alice, la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

—Oh, ¡mejórate pronto, Nakiri! Así podremos jugar el juego que Marui compró.

—¡NO ES UN JUEGO! —gritó de la otra esquina el joven. El cuarto entero se rio, pero Erina solo pudo apreciar la escena que quedaría grabada en su mente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, lo amargo que todo sabía pese a que no había comido nada. Souma estaba completamente ensimismado en la presencia del inglés quien tampoco se movió o se alejó del pelirrojo. Ambos era sencillamente una pareja y una que era, sin siquiera dudarlo, aceptada por su entorno. Más de cerca, la rubia pudo ver cuán estrecho era el abrazo, cuan íntimo todo parecía y cuán cómodos ambos estaban allí, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esos pensamientos y la consecuencia de dicha comodidad.

Ellos, sin siquiera dudarlo más, estaban juntos, un  _juntos_  más lejano de lo que ella quería admitir, un tipo de  _juntos_  que venía con besos de buenos días y caricias por debajo de las sábanas.  _Ese tipo de juntos_.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto? —preguntaba un poco descontrolada la rubia en el balcón ante la presencia de una triste e incómoda Hisako y un serio Satoshi.

—¿Por qué deberían? Ellos les dijeron a las personas más cercanas, no es como si lo que estuvieran haciendo está mal —admitió el de ojos zafiro sin siquiera vacilar —. Sé que sonará cruel, Nakiri-san, pero no es tu asunto si ellos están juntos o no.

—¡Es… Argh! —su pie golpeó el piso claramente demostrando cuán enojada estaba con toda la situación. ¿Por qué ahora? Ella siempre pensó que Souma estaba interesado en ella, él seguía escupiendo estupideces sobre reconocer su cocina, él iría de vez en cuando a verla, él la incomodaría y... Y ahora que la rubia podía pensar más pragmáticamente, él realmente no la trataba tan distinto como trataba al resto de sus amigos, hasta Hisako hablaba más con Souma que ella.

—Creo que es mejor que me retire —dijo Satoshi despreocupado ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no menos empático. La rubia tenía los ojos húmedos y su lozana piel comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo —. Los sentimientos de Nakiri-san no deberían hablar ni emitir juicios sobre la relación de su objeto de interés —reprendió el mayor con un suspiro. Los pasos del mayor se hicieron cada vez más inaudibles, mientras que el sollozo de Erina se hizo más ruidoso.

Para cuando Satoshi llegó, Harry se quedó mirando al mayor haciendo una evidente pregunta con sus ojos, ante lo cual el otro negó con la cabeza. Harry suspiró profundamente ante eso, estaba claro que la situación se había salido un poco de control, pero no era como si Harry se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, nadie podía agradarle al resto del mundo y este tipo de situaciones siempre era delicada y complicada. Por ahora, Harry dejaría las cosas correr sin entrometerse. Después de todo, Erina Nakiri no había hecho nada que arriesgara su relación, ella tenía un enamoramiento por su pareja y eso era algo que nadie podía evitar, mas eso no significaba que no prestaría atención a la rubia cuando ella estuviera ante la presencia de Souma, uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. Harry no dejaría que esta relación terminara por un tercero.

Por mientras, Harry disfrutaría de todo esto, de los cálidos brazos de Souma y de lo tranquilo y a salvo que se sentía entre ellos.

* * *

De manera impensada y quizás un poco más calmada de lo que muchos esperaban, llegó el fin de año. Los alumnos de tercero se retirarían, se abrirían nuevamente nuevos puestos para los diez consejeros y la vida continuaría.

—¿Te quedarás allá otro año? —preguntó sorprendida Hermione por la red flú. Era media tarde y Harry había tenido un periodo libre para matar, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a sus amigos aprovechando que era la hora del almuerzo para explicarles un poco mejor su situación.

—Sí, bueno. Ya sabes que me puse de pareja —Harry se rascó su mejilla un poco incómodo y evitó la sonrisa traviesa y la mirada conocedora de su amiga.

—Sí. Souma, el chico que tiene el cabello como el fuego y los ojos dorados y que parece la representación física de un Gryffindor.

—Cállate —masculló el de cabellos azabaches —, no se supone que me eches en cara eso.

Hermione solo se rio a través de la red flú y Harry se sonrojó como respuesta.

—Bueno —continuaba el mago tratando de omitir a su amiga —, de todas maneras, iré a Inglaterra en vacaciones, pero me gustaría estar aquí un año más. Mis estudios en Mahoutokoro no van mal y no me he atrasado, así que pensé ¿Por qué no quedarme un año más y...?

—Harry —cortaba Hermione su soliloquio —, no tienes por qué darnos explicaciones. Estamos felices que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien con quien quieres compartir un poco de ti. Sí, puede que sea un poco extraño que dejes todo en pausa ahora que estás más tranquilo, pero la adolescencia se trata de eso, de hacer locuras por la persona que te gusta. Además, no es como si algo grave estuviera pasando acá, ni siquiera tienes que volver si decides quedarte allá —admitía con un tono de voz amable y suave Hermione —. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, Harry, pero ya no tienes que hacer nada más aquí. Las cosas están bien y solo tienes que pensar en lo que tú quieres hacer.

Harry le sonrió feliz, esa sensación de ligereza que necesitaba su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado el año y él no quería marcharse de este país pese a los problemas que había enfrentado. Sus nuevos amigos estaban aquí con sus extravagancias, Souma estaba aquí con su sonrisa que podía levantar a los muertos. El pelirrojo había insistido en por lo menos vacacionar una semana juntos antes de separarse y Harry estaba ansioso por hacer eso, por hacer lo que todos los adolescentes hacían en vacaciones, por retomar una vida que cada día que pasaba la veía más como suya y no ajena.

—Ok —fue todo lo que le contestó a su enmarañada amiga antes de hablar sobre nimiedades y Hogwarts.

La vida de Harry recién comenzaba y puede que no haya decidido nada concreto que hacer con ella, pero por ahora, por ahora se quedaría donde estaba viviendo, comiendo y sintiendo esta nueva aventura a la que sin querer había llegado.

Puede que las cosas fueran bien con su novio (y por Merlín que esa palabra hacía sonrojar a Harry), como puede que fueran mal (y el mago esperaba que no pasara eso, no señor), mas lo concreto es que quería experimentarlo todo con él; lo bueno, lo malo, lo vergonzoso y lo alocado.

Sí, ahora a Harry Potter por fin le tocaba vivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentaku [選択]: opción, alternativa.
> 
> Aprovecharé este espacio para promocionar algo xD:
> 
> Primero, me enteré por alguien que me nominaron por esta historia a un premio, Amortentia Awards en Facebook, ¡muchas gracias a quienes lo hicieron! Se aprecia el sentimiento.
> 
> Y hablando de premios... Como sabrán soy fan de Yuri! On ICE y, como toda fan, me gusta hacer cosas para unificar el fandom. ¡Cree una premiación para fanfic de YOI! Espero que se puedan unir, tenemos Facebook, Tumblr y Twitter, así que espero verlos allá. Estamos recién alzando todo, pero quiero que todos los interesados y más se involucren en este proyecto que busca premiar de manera popular los fanfic en español de Yuri! On ICE. (Grand Fanfic Final, búsquenos xD). Ahora que terminé de promocionar.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y sus kudos!


End file.
